The Time of Night is Midnight
by MidnightHowling4
Summary: All she has known for all her life was to run, run from her problems. Until she ran into something that would be considered a wish granted. Midnight might have found someone who could love her for being the monster she is, a monster who was forced to kill. Sideswipe was one of the first to show her kindness and love. Hopefully, his twin follows to or she'll be left heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

The warm autumn air blew into my face as my wings took me closer to the hideout. A few gusts of winds had blown me and I had almost lost my balance in the air those few times. I was coming from a Target in Alabama, though the hideout is in Kentucky; it was a diversion to make sure I wasn't being followed by anyone.

My duffel bag was full of canned food and extra clothes from the problem of having wings, tails, and the ability to shapeshift. Shapeshifting it's that fun, it's painful to change your normal shape into something way tiny like a fly or something way big like a blue whale.

Clouds helped hide me from plain view from anyone that doesn't need to see a monster. The only problem is with the wind pushing the clouds around and making holes in the sky. This allows people to get a glimpse at me if they paid any attention to the sky.

Gladly my lungs are used to the change of high altitude and low oxygen from flying or fleeing. My wings could carry me for hundreds of miles if I carefully use my energy right.

Another gust of wind blew harder than the others and caught under my left wing, causing me to flip into spinning out of control towards the ground. My duffel was ripped out my hand and also was falling down with me.

Unable to fix my position as the wind continue to blow, I allowed myself to fall towards the ground. It's like fighting the current of a fast moving river; you'll lose your energy faster if you fight it. Just allow yourself to fall until you find a spot where it slows down or stops.

It wasn't long for the gust of wind to stop and at the same exact second, I unfurl my wings to fix my position and to slow my fall.

The duffel bag whooshes passed me which caught my attention; I furl my wings and tipped my upper body down to the ground. I fell into a nosedive and rapidly gained speed until it was back in my grasp.

With that hopefully over for the day, I speedily flew back above the clouds before anyone could see. The wind still gently blowing against me on the way back above the clouds didn't help my case.

The abandoned house that I call my hideout appeared in my vision far off in the distance. Its grayish color with hints of green from the moss and mold was on the walls on the outside. It was on stilts, giving the front and back door three steps to gain entrance to the house. Those steps at each door and the small porch at the front of the house creaked at any weight from anything, including the wind. Said places also have holes from not liking the weight from me and I have fallen through, giving me small scratches from the incidents.

From how high I am in the air, you could see the other abandon houses around the area. It didn't make sense on why anyone would leave such a beautiful place. No one could bother you except your neighbors and there wasn't anybody for miles upon miles. Peace and quiet.

All the other houses were different shapes and styles but all had the small run down look to them. It was sad to see something in this state like this and made no sense.

This was the perfect spot to hide from someone hunting you down; the land is flat and gave you the opportunity to be able to see if there was someone coming. This spot was great for me as I'm that creature being hunted down.

Now paranoid if there was anyone following me from the air or ground, I push down my wings harder to gain speed. It didn't help with duffel bag blocking the wind from gliding smoothly over my scales; it's not aerodynamic at all.

The talons on my scaly feet touched down on the knee-high grass that surrounds the area around the hideout. Furling my wings and keeping them close to my body, I padded my way up to the steps and gently climbed my way into the house.

A smell rotten wood, rats/mice, and dead rodents were strong in the air. It was the normal odor for the house and nothing else that was alarming could be smelt. I waited many moments to listen and smell anything else to find if there was anything dangerous.

With nothing showing any danger, I enter the house and strolled over to the kitchen to set down the bag. I won't unpack it just in case I have to leave faster than a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun.

Taking a can of beans from my duffel bag, I sink my claw into the top of the can and cut all the way around it. Removing the metal disk from the inside of the can, I tip it into the somewhat clean sink to drain as much of the green bean juice from the can.

After draining the juice from the can, my feet carry me back over to where the duffel bag. I use my prehensile tail to pick up the bag and carry it up to the master bedroom, that's where I sleep and hide for the remainder of the time until I'm forced to leave.

Stepping up the flight of old, creaky stairs to reach the highest point of the run-down house, I trek down the hall to the master bedroom. There was a questionable mattress in the corner, farthest from the door, with three blankets and a pillow to adorn the mattress. A broken sliding glass door, it was broken by me since it didn't want to open, sat to the right of the door. Nothing else was inside of the room, no furniture or anything like that except a pile of dirty clothes that are in need of being cleaned.

Gently placing down the duffel bag next to the mattress, (there was a hole by the door from when I not-so-gently set down the bag which gave me a few scratches in return), I amble my way over to the open sliding door and on to the deck. It creaks under my weight and wobbles a little bit but I didn't stay too long on the unstable piece of wood. I use my prehensile tail to hold the can as I climb up onto the roof.

By the time I had finished my okay green beans, the sun was finally below the horizon and shining on the clouds. It was creating an amazing and beautiful sight to see, the only I wish I hoped at that moment for was a camera to capture this scene. It's going to be a while before there was another chance for me to see something like this again.

From my spot on the roof, you could see the beautiful sunset and watch the stars appear to take the suns place. The air's temperature dropped about fifteen degrees by the time the stars fully took over the sky.

It was that time to get some needed sleep before doing the chores around the house. I treat the house as the best I could because it has kept me safe, hidden, and a roof over my head to protect from the rain of autumn.

Carefully getting off the roof and onto the deck, I enter the house once more and make my way over to the mattress. I plop down on the mattress and laid there for some time before sleep became a thing to me.

The sound multiple vehicles and a helicopter closing in on the house from the southeast woke me up from my sleep. Jumping from my comfortable position, I rush out on to the deck, not caring if I was careful or not.

With me being unable to see the oncoming danger, I jump on the railing of the deck and then off into the air. My wings unfurl and catch the cold night air as I pump them to take me around the house to see what is coming towards me.

Seven heavily armored SUV's and a helicopter with a machine gun hanging from the bottom it, are speeding over the terrain. They make their own road as the old path from before to lead over here has way too many potholes and is partly washed out.

Their symbol is printed on the side of the vehicles and that's what made a shiver go down my back. I knew who these goons are.

My best bet was to fight them, to show them who is the boss. They have yet learned that after me defeating them many times. Also, they have the helicopter to easily track me down if it came down to me running; I do have speed but not enough energy to outrun them. Hopefully, there's enough energy in me for me fight them.

By the looks of it, they haven't seen me yet, giving me the upper hand of a surprise attack. Quickly turning to go back into the house, I land back on the deck and rush into the house.

Grabbing the bottle of water and the two pieces of flint from my bag, I strike said pieces of flint together. In return, I was able to get a few sparks and feed my energy into those sparks to help them grow without any fuel.

With the water bottle in hand, I unscrew the top and control a tiny bit of the water to come out of the bottle before putting the cap back on. Once again, I use my energy to make the water bubble grow until it was a gallon of water floating in the air.

The sound of the vehicles grew closer and closer until they stopped at the front and the back entrance of the house. Four at the front and three at the back as the helicopter hovered overhead. The sound of the blades cutting into the air hurt my sensitive ears and barely distracts me from the situation at hand.

My ears could catch the sound of them exiting their vehicles, except the helicopter of course. They made their way up the steps, not being at all quiet. But now an idea appeared in my brain; once they all enter the house, I'll set the thing on fire and make my way through the sliding glass door. Then use the water to go into the rotor of the helicopter and turn it into ice to freeze it.

Since the helicopter is above the house, they'll spiral down into the house. That will cause the fuel from it to explode, most definitely killing everyone within the team. No remorse for any of them, I didn't give a shit if anyone had a family they needed to get back. They choose to come after the most dangerous monster/creature not known to humankind.

Letting two small embers to fly out of my hand, both go out of the room and down the stairs. Making one of them go to the front door and the other to the back door, I feed them enough energy that they could live on their own.

With both entrances covered in fire, not allowing any of the soldiers to leave from the exits, I sneak back out on to the deck. Out of sight of the helicopter, I set the sliding glass door entrance on fire also so they are trapped inside the house.

Controlling the water to quickly float next to the rotor and below the blades, I make it fly into the rotor and rapidly freeze. It takes a few moments for the ice to fully freeze and stop the blades from spinning.

Now knowing they have nothing to go after me, I zoom away from the sight or at least from the explosion zone.

It took a few moments for the fuel to catch fire and for it explode the entire house into small pieces. A tiny smile ghosted my lips as happiness and adrenaline rushed through my veins. This was another successful mission, not-so-much for them though.

 _Shit! My bag is still in the house_. But now it was probably blown to smithereens and no reason to dig through the left over's for something I could get again.

Glancing down at the vehicles that use to hold the soldiers sent to kill me, I use some fire to enter their fuel tanks. All seven of them blew apart and a sadistic smile appeared on my lips at the sight of the blown up vehicles and house.

With the threat destroyed, literally, I take flight once more and head this time to the northwest. Maybe the forest will hold more cover and give me more time to sleep.

 **Finished 1/6/19**

 **Welcome to the revised version of 'The Time of Night is Midnight'. I reread it and it was terribly cringy. I wrote it a while ago, or at least the beginning was written a couple of years ago and was in desperate need of a rewrite. Here it is! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	2. Chapter 2

The winds in this small valley kept pushing me this and that way, making it hard to keep myself balance. There were two sweet spots in the air that are not as bad as the air around them but they kept changing too much. It was getting too much time and energy consuming to deal with finding the sweet spots that I decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

There wasn't anyway of telling where I'm at but I kept heading Northwest to the forest areas of the United States. Though by going up north, I could hunt for some delicious moose, deer, or bear meat.

Plus it was taking more time than wanted to reach the area that could give me great cover. This valley was way too barren for me to survive here and I haven't seen or heard a mouse or rabbit squeak from the time I have been flying over the land.

Another gust pushes me out of sync and causes me spin out control. Gladly this it was only a quick burst of air and I was able to catch myself before plummeting to the ground. The impact wouldn't kill me per say but it would be a pain in my ass having to wait for me heal to a point of where I could fly again. It would most definitely break at least a bone in one of my wings.

That was a close call from almost plummeting into the ground and a decision was made; instead of staying out view and so low to the ground in the valley, I'll fly as high as my lungs can handle. There was a point if I fly too high; there was a chance of me blacking out. It has happened a couple of times from getting my lungs use to the low oxygen

Pumping my wings hard against the blowing wind, I was able to get myself high above the land. Hopefully no stupid humans gaze up at the sky to see and freak out. They'll most likely take a picture or call the cops then take a picture because they want to show that monsters do exist.

The sun was once more leaving the sky once again to allow the stars to take over the sky. It was getting colder than the old hideout that went up into flames and explosions. Though the cold temperature of mid thirties wasn't slowing me down one bit. The cold barely bothers me, like it was below freezing than I might have some trouble feeling my limbs.

Far off in the land below me, I could see the pine trees of some state in the north. The blanket of darkness that takes over the night didn't stop me from seeing far. It felt natural to be the darkness like this and helped calm me down a bit from being on high alert from the attack.

Flying over the tall pine trees, all different kinds of smells took over my nose and gave me a small headache. It was over whelming and will take some time get use to all the smells that are of the forest below me. And all the noises of the prey and predators that live in these parts.

Finding a small clearing to land safely, the trees are too thick to land and will give me a hard time flying away if I needed to escape, I land gently on wet ground. It seemed as if it rained earlier in the day or yesterday as the wetness hasn't left yet and the air still hung onto the high humidity.

Glancing around the small clearing, I turn to the left and start heading that direction. My new mission is to find a thicket to have as my home or have some kind of cover for the night. Once I get some sleep and rest, I'm going to go out do some hunting and seek out water.

Nothing was grabbing my attention for some kind of place to rest for the night except the strong odor of wolf marking. I could tell I had entered their territory many paces away but following them into their territory could lead me to a kill sight.

My prediction was correct as I could smell the fresh kill of some kind of prey. It smelt delicious and made my mouth water at the thought of tearing through the delicious meat of a fresh kill.

The sound of many creatures tearing into meat caught my attention and I begin to close onto that noise.

It wasn't long until the crunching stopped and a low growl could be heard from the same direction. I let a deeper growl to be released from my throat to show my dominance to said creature. By now I could tell it was a wolf from the sound of the growl.

Continuing my way towards them, I could hear the sound of paws hitting the ground quickly. They are leaving their kill and coming towards me to probably ward me off or kill me. Most likely me since I'm an intruder in their territory and they will do anything to defend their land.

The pack of wolves, seven of them, surrounded me like doing their normal take down. If they do attack, I must stay on my feet or they will have the upper paw in the battle.

Without speaking in their native language which I can understand from my ability to shapeshift, they send two of their strongest to attack first. One goes for my right wing while the other goes for my left forearm. They sunk their teeth deep into my muscle, giving me a hard time to pulling my limbs out of their mouths.

Using my free hand, I use my claws to slash at the eyes of the wolf to get him off of me. He backs off stumbling and whimpering in pain, my claws must have hit his eye or both. His partner didn't back off and I did the same thing but tearing both clawed hands into his back. That for sure made him back off and whining like a bitch.

Another pair of wolves decided to attack but this time go for both of my forearms. A small whimper was released my mouth as the female wolf dug her teeth almost in the same spot the other wolf bit. Both of my clawed hands are unable to be used, unless I tear my hand out but that would cause my muscle and tendons to be ripped. That would take too long to heal if I needed to run or flee.

My next option was to use my acid venom that I can spit from my fanged teeth and that was used. Lifting up my upper lip to show off my long, sharp canines, I hiss and shot the venom on the female to my left right in the face. She instantly let go and tried to wipe it off, it only spread to her paws and more around her face.

The wolf hang on my right arm let go after knowing half of her group has been defeated and badly injured. The alpha growls low in a warning but his tail is in between his legs, he is scared shitless because of me.

The pack of wolves run off, dragging the female that I spit venom at, and I follow the smell of delicious meat.

Skipping the part where I devour almost the entire carcass of the moose, I lazily climb a random oak tree in the middle of a pine tree forest. The bit marks on my arm aren't too bad but will have a possibility of getting infected. All animal bites do get infected no matter what you do; unless you're me, then you're chances are much lower.

Not wanting the bites to get infected, I drip some of the acid venom down on the cut on my left arm. I use my hand to rub it in to the bites to kill any bacteria inside or around. The venom doesn't affect me as I'm immune to the acid that it's made from.

Doing the same thing to my right arm and wing, I lie back down on the branch and wrap my tail to secure me from falling. Sleep came crashing like a wrecking ball and I welcomed it with opened arms.

Morning rolled around and the sun rose to take the place of the stars. My eyes groggily open to be greeted by the brightness of the morning sun. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I unwrapped my tail and stretch out all my tired limbs. Except my wings, the limbs of oak tree were in my way.

My mouth was a bit dry from not having any water for the past few days; the only liquid I have had was from the moose and its blood. A water source was needed to be found soon or there will be consequences and I can't have that happening.

The soreness from my bitten arms almost held me back from going out on my mission. Instead, I jump down from my perch and listen carefully for any sound of running water nearby. Something to the south of my position sounded to be running water and I begin making my way towards it.

After getting myself a nice drink and a bath without soap in the somewhat clean water, I decided to head into town to steal some clothes. Food isn't needed as the entire forest is filled with it.

My hair was in dismay and I used a slate of ice as a mirror to see what it looked like. I use my talons like a hair brush to make myself at least a bit of presentable. Later in the morning, I left to take a quick flight in the direction of northeast and pick a random store to steal from. With there being a water source not too far from my tree, that'll be my hideout until they come after me again.

It didn't take long to reach Oregon, not really where I wanted to be but it'll work. I found myself in a larger city called Bend; it was nerve racking having to be around so many people walking around. Also I was to shapeshift into my normal human form without the extra limbs so none of the people freak out.

When some of the humans would get too close or be stupid enough to bump shoulders, they would get a little burnt from me holding a piece of fire in my hand. It was there just in case I needed to protect myself. The human would jump and yelp in pain and it was a funny sight to see.

While strolling around to find a store that isn't super popular, a loud explosion shook the ground. More sounds of gun fire from humans rang out from the tall buildings. I flinch at the loudness of the gun fire and had to cover my ears when another earth shattering rang out.

Thinking the stupid humans that are hunting me are here and for some reason attacking the city, I shift back in my draconian form. My wings catch the air underneath them and I pump them hard to take me high in the air.

My ears could easily hear the screams, gasps, and other not-so-nice human sounds. They saw me take off and that's the reason they acted in fear or disgust.

Following the explosion, I find something you would see in movies; giant robots finding each other with one team having the help of humans. The thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was the blue eyed bots are fighting with the humans and protecting civilians the best they could.

Something over came me and my body acted on its own, I dashed forward and into the face of a red eyed bot. It was about to smash a group of idiotic humans who didn't move or get to cover. I go for the glass eyes and was able to dig my claws in his right eye. It grabs me and throws me no-so-gently in to a nearby building.

By him throwing me in to that building only fueled the adrenaline to kill the motherfucker.

"What the fuck?" I heard a confused voice to the right of me. Glancing to said direction, I spot a group of seventeen soldiers; nine of them had their guns pointed at me, ready to shoot. A smile ghosts my lips and I give a short wave to them before racing out of the hole I made with my body.

The bot who threw me was battling a blue eyed bot that has cannons on the top of his arms and a black paint job. Intercepting him before he could steal my kill, I take the water from a nearby broken fire hydrant. Controlling it to swirl around the red eyed bot, I force it to go in between its armor and freeze everything the water/ice touched.

It freezes and stays still as the ice didn't allow him to move an inch but it could still yell at me in its native language. A thought crosses my mind; expand the ice until he is ripped apart by it and that I did. I had to dodge a few flying pieces so I wasn't knocked out of the air.

A whirling of cannons sounded to the left of me and I snap my head in that direction. The blue eyed bot that was going to steal my kill has its cannons pointed strait at me. A scowl covers my face as he keeps holding his threatening pose.

"Put those down honey. Didn't you just see me take down that bad bot?" I grounded out and sassed. The bot thought about it for a few seconds before lowering its guns and nodded in appreciation.

Now knowing it won't attack me for saving its ass, I take off towards another red eyed bot. Let's call it Dorito of Doom as something that is a part of its back is in the shape of a Dorito.

The mini battle against Dorito of Doom didn't last long and it fled with its other team mates.

Landing on the ground roughly, I lean most of my weight against a wall that hasn't fallen. The adrenaline was wearing off and tiredness was taking its place. There wasn't any way for me to take off again and at least flying away from peering eyes.

My body was spent from the battle and healing my bones as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Hey! Miss are you alright?" A voice spoke to me from the left; it sounded a bit muffle as if I had cotton in my ears. Releasing a growl to ward off the human coming towards me, my knees buckled underneath my weight and I fell onto my hands and knees.

The inky darkness of blacking out was slowly inclosing my vision. The last thing I remember was falling on my side and letting the darkness over take my vision.

 **Finished 1/7/19**

 **There will be at least twenty-five chapters coming out really quickly. I have been written a chapter at least a day, somtimes, and been getting this done hopefully soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dream Begins_

 _The only thing that could be done at this moment was run, move my small legs as fast as they could move. My foot slipped as I took the corner too fast but I was able to pick myself back up and continue running down the empty halls._

 _She ordered everyone to leave the compound so we could have our 'fun'. Fear, fear is what drove me to sprint to the new hiding place that I spotted a while ago; she took me out for a 'nice, calming' stroll around to help get away from the kids trapped in here with me._

 _The door to lab eight could be seen at the end of the hallway. It will most likely take me approximately a minute to hide in the cabinet without making a mess. It will take more time if some of the papers and other things inside of it to fall out._

 _Ripping the door open like a mad man and almost tearing it off its hinges, I dash towards the cabinet. Making sure when opening it up that it doesn't make a noise that could alert her of where I'm hiding. I carefully climb into the cabinet while not knocking anything over or out onto the floor to cost me time._

 _It was smaller than I suspected and remember and it was hard to maneuver my body into the tiny space. Gladly I was able to fit or there will be trouble because all of my other hiding spots have been already found by her._

 _The intercom starts up, "ready or not, here I come." She emphasizes the word not like she knew she would find me. She always does; by hiding, it gives me time to think about how I'm going to escape this place. A hell hole to be more exact and truthful._

 _My heart could be heard in my ears. No one was here except me and her. She wasn't anywhere near where I was and it would take some time for her to find where I was at. Hopefully, if I was able to hide for long enough, she would allow me to be sent back to the barracks._

 _Time ticked away and soreness from staying still and in a cramped up spot for so long was taking its toll on me. Tiredness was becoming a thing from not getting adequate sleep the past few months. It was hard forcing myself to stay awake to make sure the monster didn't catch me._

 _It wasn't until the sound of her voice so close woke me wide awake. Gladly I was able to stop the gasp from escaping my mouth to alert her of my position. A small tremble shook throughout my body as fear raced in my veins._

 _"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Come out where ever you are~," the voice sung out and it rings in my ears. My body was smashed underneath a full cabinet and if I move, that would give away my position. This was a game of 'hide and seek' but this wasn't the happy one. When she finds me, the pain was all that I would receive from her._

 _My body shook with fear as the slow steps came closer and closer and closer. Lucky must have been on my side as the haunting sound her footfalls moved away from my position. Letting out the breath I was holding in, my ears caught the noise of cackling. My eyes widen to the size dinner plates… she found me._

 _End of Dream_

A gasp tore through my throat and made me cough up a lung. Something out of the corner of my eye catch my attention, this isn't where I remember being last. A small clip-it memory from the battle against the giant robots fighting each other appeared in my mind.

The sterile smell of a hospital wavered through the air with hints of other humans being here lately. By the smell of it, a human hasn't been here for the last seven hours or so. There were other odors that were very different from any from my time, though it was slightly similar.

Glancing around to make sure there wasn't anyone inside or hiding in the huge hanger. There didn't seem to be but I was still on high alert just in case.

Attempting to move my arms, something stopped me. I gaze down to see a silver pair of cuffs attached to my left wrist. Now there was something very wrong and my senses tingled to find any danger. There must be if someone had the dumb idea of locking me up with a weak pair of cuffs. Though pulling on it a tiny bit told me it's really tight.

Out of frustration of the situation at hand, a growl escaped my throat. I pull my left wrist towards the front of me but instead of the cuff giving out; the metal from underneath the hospital bed gave out. Sighing with more anger slowly boiling up inside of me, I spit a tiny bit of venom on the cuff.

While messing with the cuff, I spotted a needle stuck in my arm and a cast on my right wrist that goes all the way up to my elbow. It didn't smell dangerous and didn't make my danger sensor go off. I guess that's a good thing for now but the thought of having a needle near me or in my scales freaked out. I tore the damn thing out of my arm and made a tear in my scales from taking it out the wrong way.

The cast was holding a bone that might be broken or on the lines of that. I didn't want to take it off and mess with the healing process that was already going on.

After letting the acid venom melt the cuff away and dealing with that damn needle, I take it off. Climbing off the hospital bed and scanning my surrounds once more, I spot no open exits for me to fit or crawl through.

What confused me though that there are five huge tables, at least ten feet tall, in the room. In the room, it felt I was shrunk to the size of an ant. There wasn't any way for me to have shapeshifted or shrunken myself because nothing felt out of place

The large hanger door that had to be at least thirty feet tall is what caught my attention. It was locked by a keypad with huge buttons and suspended high in the air, out of the reach of any human. A normal human-sized door about five feet from it with also a keypad, it was much smaller and low enough for a four-year-old to reach.

A noise of metal footsteps making their way towards me could be heard. I instant snapped into an attack position and waited for whoever is coming over here. There wasn't any place to hide me completely and since the sun is up, light from the windows that almost surround the upper levels took out the chances of hiding.

The metal being strolled up to the door while muttering something under his breath, one I caught was 'Stupid Terror Twins'. He puts in the code and it makes a beep of confirmation. The hanger door slowly opens to a blue-eyed bot that I saw from the battle.

The first thing my eyes found out about him is he isn't much of a danger to me. He didn't have a weapon in his grasp or near him and when he saw me; he didn't freak out and shoot first. His reaction was different than I thought he would react to me.

"What are you doing?!" he bellows quite loud and hurts my poor ears. Shaking my head to get rid of the ringing noise, I growl dangerously low to tell him to back away. He rolls his blue eyes and makes his way over to me. My mind raced with the thought that he's going to hurt me and I take off into the air to make a break for it.

He must have thought the same idea and closes the door behind him. His entire behavior changed from the grumpiness of an angered sailor to the kindness of a fluffy unicorn. He slowly turned around to face me again and I could tell he could see the fear in my eyes. All of my behavior is from the fear; if he had the chance, he could easily squish me under his metal foot.

He calmly puts his hands up to show he had no weapon like trying to calm a bucking bull. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was irritated by some other bots and I'm sorry for scaring you. My designation is Ratchet and I'm a medic. What is yours?" His voice is much quieter than before and helped me think better of him.

My eyes are still glued on him to find any danger about him; he showed nothing that could be taken as a threat. I slow my wing beats to land back down on the ground but still have a vigilance of the bot in front of me.

Finding my voice after a few seconds, "my name is uhhh… Midnight." I rapidly thought up a name for him to call me by. He didn't earn my trust to know my true name or call me by my monster name. He nodded with a small smile of pride for himself able to acquire my name.

"Hello, Midnight. Do you remember why you are here?" he cautiously spoke, keeping his voice low and soft sounding, it sounded as if he was talking to a baby. Rolling my eyes at him from his arrogance, I nod my head to confirm my remembrance of the battle. He nodded back and lingeringly strolls over to the table his size to the left of me.

"Midnight could I see the cut on your left forearm?" he questioned. Glancing down to the cut from the needle that was torn out, I think for a moment about it. He hasn't shown any threat to me and is caring for my well being; l slowly nod my head. "Okay then, please fly up here so I can check out your arm." Doing what I was told, I land gently on the metal surface of the table at the end, about nine feet of safety distance between us. He motions for me to come closer and I stalk my way to the front of him.

Ratchet saunters over to the table I was under. He grabs a kit the size of the end of his pinkie finger from those plastic drawers that hang from the wall and makes his way back over to me; making sure to not make any quick movements to not spook me.

Out of nowhere, his body collapses in on itself to shift into a neon yellow/green hummer. Acting on pure instinct and fear, I scramble backward even though the edge of the table blocked my view of him on the floor.

Suddenly, a human appears on the table off to the left of out of the thin area. That freaks me out more and I take a running leap into the air to escape the unknown of whatever he did. The human that appeared out of nowhere called out to me in the same voice of Ratchet without the robotic tone to it.

"Wait! Midnight, it's me Ratchet. I'm using a holoform." Stopping myself from moving any further from him, I turn around to face him. Said holoform did have the same appearance as the robot Ratchet. Giving him a minuscule of trust, I carefully fly back over to him while keeping my senses on high alert.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I should have told you about it," he apologizes. He didn't seem like a type of being to apologize and it surprised me when he did. Brushing it off like it was nothing, I hold out my left arm to so he could get it cleaned and wrapped as fast as possible. He'll do my dirty work and clean my wounds before I make a break for it.

During the process of him cleaning the wound, he strikes up a conservation despite me not wanting to talk with him. "Not to sound rude but what are you? You aren't on any human lore book or on the internet by all means." Great, this question. It's the question you have been all waiting for, to know what kind of monster I am.

"None of your business, you don't need to nose into other humans business," I answer with a chilling tone of voice. Acting all tough will tell him he can't push me around, though he did see me while in a fear-ridden state.

He did pick up from there and went on to fix my arm. He changes the bandages from the wolf bites that happened yesterday; they didn't seem to be infected at all and are healing quickly to my liking.

"Two friends of mine will be stopping by to have a talk with you," he spoke up after rewrapping all four wounds back up, including the one on my wing. I didn't like that there will be two other beings like him here. Releasing a growl to show my displeasure of the plan, he rolls his eyes at my antics.

"Do not worry, they will not hurt you. They just to go over a few rules and to give a tour around the base," he reassured. Did he think I was staying here? No way, there are way too many humans around here by the odors that are wavering in here.

Not speaking up to voice my thoughts, I stay quiet until there was a knock at the large hangar door. My head snaps to stare intensely at the hanger door to assess if they are going to be a threat to me or are going on the fence like Ratchet.

Ratchet tells the two enter and the hanger door was pulled back. A huge robot with the same blue eyes as Ratchet but his height is of the height of the door he has to walk through and strong looking too. My eyes widen and I scrambled to get on my feet before launching myself into the air.

A human stood next to him and I instantly recognized him as one of the soldiers from the battle. He wasn't one of them who decided it was a great idea to point their guns at me and that helped calm myself down about him. The huge bot standing next to him was on another page.

"Midnight! Calm down. This is Optimus Prime and William Lennox. Optimus is a big bot but he will never hurt you." Taking Ratchet's word into consideration and let my guard down a bit but not landing on the ground or table just in case they dare do something stupid.

"Midnight is it?" The human named William Lennox questioned, he only got a short nod out of me. "Could you um, could you please come down here so we could talk?" Shaking my head to answer his question, he sighed and rubbed the bridge in annoyance. He gazes up to Optimus Prime, "could you give me a lift up to that table?" The bot he questioned did what he was asked of.

"Midnight we would like to talk about your stay at the base." My prediction was correct, they think they can make me stay here all they want and probably want to control me like their robots.

"My stay? I ain't staying here and you can't make me," I scoff and cross my arms over my chest with a bit of trouble from my cast. William gives me the look of 'really? Watch me' and I laugh at him for that. This puny human thinks he can contain a killing machine like me.

"Miss Midnight, we can't have you spreading our existence to the humans," Optimus speaks his reasoning to me.

"Does it look like I can go up to any human and say 'there are robots living with us. Run, run for your lives. They'll eat your brains.' They will either scream and run away or scream and for their lives," I goof about with these two. Is that their real reason for keeping me from leaving the base?

In the end, I was forced to stay at the base against my wishes.

 **Finished 1/7/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	4. Chapter 4

Lennox has given me permission to stake out a hideout in the forest that surrounds the base. If he didn't give me permission, I would have done it in the first place. By asking him, I was trying to be a little nice though not a lot of effort will be used for any other time.

The reason I asked to be able to leave the base is there are way too many people here. It over stimulates my senses and has been giving me headaches galore. My mind can't assess who is a threat or not and didn't help with the headaches pop up every time I take a sniff at the air.

There is a 'boundary' for me and I can't be fifty feet from the fence that surrounds the base. Fifty feet is all they gave me and my sense of smell could still easily pick up the odors of them. Well, I don't follow by the rules and went further out, until the odors could be ignored if I wanted to.

Boss bot and his little hissy bossy human could suck it. You don't, won't, and can't control me on any level. Charms won't work, begging won't work though it would be funny to see, and negotiating can't help you there.

Gliding over the tree tops of Colville, Washington, I scan the area to find anything worth my time. Maybe pick a fight with a bear or hunt down a moose or deer for the fun it. With them keeping me near so I don't go spilling the beans about their alien robot friends, there isn't much to do around. Or even scare the shit out of a hunter, they are funny to scare.

Mister hissy bossy human wants me to check every five hours. Unless its night to make sure I haven't made off with any information. How stupid are these humans? I will play by their rules for awhile but after then, they will never see me again. A grain of salt to wind.

Glancing at the sun and its position to tell the time, it has been over five hours since the last check in. Turning to the left in the direction of the base, I flew a leisurely pace since I wasn't in a hurry to get back. Great mister is going to have a hissy fit and will try to lock me up for being a bad girl. He did threaten me with that earlier in the day if I didn't come back by the time he gave me.

The base came into view and the odors of the many soldiers grew stronger. It made my headache grow stronger too and it wasn't a pleasant feeling inside of your head.

From my height in the air, my caught the sight of Optimus Prime talking with another bot that I remember from the battle. He was the one with the black paint job and who was dumb enough to point his cannons at me. Why is every race in the universe stupid enough to mess with the most dangerous being ever to live?

Flying up to the huge alien robot who is the leader of the other alien bots around here, he turns to me with a kind smile gracing his metal lips. Trigger Happy next to him also turned to look at me; his cannons on his arms whirled almost silently. He was prepared to shoot me if I dare attack him or his precious leader.

"Miss Midnight, Lennox is looking for you. You are late to the check in," he scolded me like a child who got in trouble. He fucking scolded me like a fucking child, he ain't my father.

"I have told you before to call me Midnight, not this bullshit Miss Midnight," I hissed dangerously so he could learn not to call me by that name, "I don't care if the human keels over and dies, that would most likely help my case. Also does it look like I have a watch on me or can easily tell time?" I can tell time by the sun but that method hasn't been used by me in awhile.

Trigger Happy doesn't like what I said and his cannons whirled louder and more 'threatening'. All he could scare is a fucking goldfish. If he thinks whirling his oh-so-cool cannons is going to scare me into submission, he better think twice about that.

"Ironhide stand down," Optimus orders his team mate. He turns back to face me with another disappointed expression across his face. "Mis-, I mean, Midnight, do not threaten Lennox. If you do that again, there will be dire consequences for your actions." I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my mouth and it almost resulting in me plummeting to the ground. They both glance at me with caution and confusion written all over their faces.

It took a few seconds to calm down my laughing before I could speak to them again. I let a serious expression take over my face to show my seriousness of what's about to be said. "I never threatened your human friend. I said 'I don't care if the human keels over and dies.' That isn't a threat, I just don't care.

"Do not accuse me of something that I didn't do and find out the facts first. Also do NOT threaten me because it will not end will. That is a threat." A glare was set at the two the aliens in front of me.

"MIDNIGHT! Get your ass over here!" Williams's voice rang out over the entire base; he must have used his loudest voice. Rolling my eyes at his choice of words, I turn to the direction his voice was heard. He was stomping his feet like an angered child not getting what he wanted as he made his way over here.

A small spark of anger spiked up inside of me at the tone of voice and choice of words. He was talking to me with disrespect. You don't disrespect me or I'll be the last thing you will see.

Baring my fangs and releasing a low growl to tell him to back off, I lower myself until my clawed feet touched the ground. He marched all the way until he was three feet from me with a glare that would scare himself shitless. Me on the other hand, gave him a blank look to show I'm not affected by his 'glare'.

"You've seen me, now I leave, I'll be asleep by the next 'check in'," I declared before taking off into the air and leaving in the direction of north to continue heading in the thicker brush. That was my plan before William called out to me and stopped my journey north.

"Don't you want to meet the other bots?" he questioned. Giving him a quick 'no', I continue going north and to get the smell of way too many humans out of my senses.

Time Skip: Four days

While doing my normal 'check in' with Boss bot and Mister Hissy Bossy human, Ratchet announced my presences is needed at the Med. Bay. Now what does the Doc need from me? Fucking hell, why does everyone need to mess with me, haven't they learned their lesson yet?

The door to the Med. Bay is wide open, allowing any passing human or bot to visit him. Though they have learned not to, special the two bots called the Terror Twins. Their names both begin with the letter S but my mind couldn't recall if anyone actually said their names.

Ratchet greets me quickly and wants me to sit down on one of his table. Still weary of him and his actions, I don't do what he asks me to do. Instead, I was about to leave his Med. Bay but the hanger door closes so there isn't any exit for me to leave. That what worried me.

"Midnight, I need to change the bandages on your forearm. You don't want them to get infected," He argued and kept the hanger door closed, he stood in front of it. If the three wounds do get infected, it won't matter because there isn't a way for me to die from it.

"No," I growled deeply. He didn't have my trust for him to get near me. He did take care of me the first time I made it here but the trust was over since the time passed. The minuscule trust that was given to Ratchet was long gone by the time I left the Med. Bay the first time.

He sighs with frustration and grips the bridge of his nose. He gives me a pleading look, "I will open this door once you allow me to change and check your bandages." A negotiation?

About to answer him with a chilling answer, the door for the humans opens up and that was my chance to leave. Leaning backwards into a backwards dive to get close to the ground, I level myself out before hitting the ground and zooming towards the door.

The human Lennox was standing in the door way and blocking the exit of my escape. I ran straight into him to knock him out of the way which didn't work the way it was planned. Taking off into the air to leave the ground behind, he held onto my tail and left leg. He was messing up my balance and could take us both back down to the ground, the hard way.

Shaking my leg to get rid of him, I hiss at him. "Let go! You're going to drag us both down." The human only shook his head and gripped hard onto the limbs in his grasp harder. Glancing down at how far we are, I didn't blame him for not letting go. We were about a hundred feet in the air and a human landing on concrete from that height would most definitely die on impact.

Not wanting the entire government on my tail or at least Trigger Happy with his cannons trying to kill me too, I gently lower our altitude. Once both of our feet hit the ground, I shake my leg and tail out of his grasp.

"Do not ever do that again, got it!" I growled. I wasn't worried about his well being but mostly mine because his stupid mistake would cost me my life or freedom. He, instead of walking away like a smart human would after what just happened, grabbed my wrist without the cast and tried to drag me to the Med. bay.

"What are you doing?" I questioned with a slightly hiss of annoyance in my voice. His grip only tightened and he put all his weight into pulling me towards the Med. Bay.

"Ratchets going to weld my ass to his ceiling if I let you go. It is my fault for opening the door and letting you go," he explains his side of reasoning. "I know Ratchet is scary and all but he's doctor and won't hurt you." It wasn't that I was afraid of his behavior but of his job. He could have some kind of sedative, strong enough to knock me out cold. Then he could do whatever his mind wants to figure out what makes me tick.

The thoughts scared me and fear drove me from that moment on. I won't be experiment on again! I use my casted hand to grab the closest arm to me and tear away his grip. By doing that, my claws raked across his forearm and creating five deep gashes along his arm. He gladly lets go to get away from the thing that hurt him and I took that as my chance to escape.

Turning around and running away from him as fast my legs would take me, my wings catch the incoming air and I was air born. My direction of flight is heading northeast as it was the direction that I took off at.

Worry bubbled inside of me at the thought of them coming after of me. There is no doubt in my mind they will track me down to avenge their friend. Hopefully William will be able to get to Ratchet and gave his arm fixed before he bleeds out _. Fuck! If he dies I'll be joining him too. Should have left the first chance that was given to me._

The breeze in the air helps me stay air born and not use as much energy to reach somewhere safe to stay _. Maybe I'll go back so they know I didn't run off. Maybe William will tell them it was his fault for scaring me and making me claw him. Didn't he know not to mess with me by the first look he got?_

 **Finished 1/8/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	5. Chapter 5

Millions of stars could be seen from my comfortable position on the soft grass. This clearing was small but allowed me to see the beautiful stars that over take the sky at night. Orion's belt could easily been seen from my position with others around it. I was hiding at the moment, letting the boiling pot of water cool before returning to the base.

The forest was alive with sounds of the critters that roam during the night. They chirped, chattered, peeped, hooted, and spoke among themselves, telling each other a story or just normally talking. It peaceful and felt good to listen to those who had others with. It made me wish that there was someone who would love me unconditionally and love me for who I am.

You see a hard and strong barrier that surrounds my personality or what's left of it. I act tough and mean to everyone else because in this world it's kill or be killed. Growl, hiss, snarl, and bite your way through and you will have a chance to survive out here. A soft puppy eyed personality will be killed the moment it steps out of the cage of protection.

Something large could heard making its way through the forest and my first thought was moose. The steps didn't sound right, not like a moose would but a bear. Acting on pure instinct of a dangerous creature nearing me, I bolt up into a striking position. Nothing could be seen in the direction of the noise; the odor coming from the bear could easily be smelt and it was a strong male.

Many minutes pass by in a blur until the black bear wandered his way into the clearing. He snarled his warning to tell me to leave or he will attack. Snarling out my own warning to tell him to leave the way he came or he'll die; he doesn't like the threat and comes charging at you.

Any normal human would have taken one glance at the bear and sprint the other way. Me though? I challenged him to the battle of turf. Though it wouldn't matter, I'm not staying long or really at all, just resting is all.

This is a problem of mine, it was a passion to challenge creature who believe they at the top of the food chain. They maybe in this part of the forest or desert but when I come by, they will know their place the next time I decide to visit. Do not mess with the dragon or you'll get the fire.

Growling deeply in my chest and letting a smirk to grace my lips, I wait patiently for him cross the field and use up some of his energy. Since he is the one charging at me, I will use his size and speed against him.

Wait… Wait… Wait… Now! I jump right as he was about five feet in front of me and twist in the air like an agile cat attacking its prey. My clawed hands, mostly my left hand, gripped into his thick fur coat and start to ride him like a horse. He reacts quickly and tries to pull me off with his paws.

Before he could get me his sharp claws, I sink my razor sharp claws in to his back and drag them all the way down to his ass. He yowling out in pain and was able to nick me with one of his claws below my eye. It hurt like a bitch on a stick but I didn't pay much attention to the wound.

My emotions filled with a bit of anger from him giving me a wound, I roar that anger at him and start fighting with great speed. He didn't have time to do anything except accept him doom; he should have listen to my warning and he would be on his way to fuck a poor female bear. It's mating season and he is, or was, a very hormonal bitch at the moment.

Finally giving the finishing blow across his neck with my deadly claws, I roar loudly to the forest around to announce the defeat of him. My roar echoed in the now deadly quiet forest and the smirk reappeared on my face.

Gory part ahead

After the battle, I was slightly tired from the fun battle and hungry to follow that, I tore the bear's stomach open. The bear's insides pour out onto the soft grass I was once laying peacefully on. Finding the more meaty parts of the bear, I tear out the pieces to munch on.

With my stomach full with the delicious bear meat, it wasn't that bad, an idea struck me. Glancing at the mouth of the bear, I open it up to peer inside. Holy shit! His breath stinks worst then rotten fish mixed with sulfur and other things. Getting over the smell of his breath, I start to pick at his gum line above his right canine to help be able to pull it out.

Once getting to the root of the canine, I was able to easily put it out with ease. Doing the same thing with his other canine, I put them, still bloody and all, in my bra as my pants don't have pockets. Don't judge me, when us girls don't have pockets, we use our bra as one. Plus boys won't try to steal anything from there.

Gory scene over

Drowsiness began to overtake my body and I made my way into the forest to find a place to take a nap. After taking a nap, I'll head back to the base and give one of the canines as a gift to William for him to forgive me. No way in hell will I ever apologize for something that wasn't my fault. He was trying to get me back to a place that he could easily see that I didn't want to go back to.

The bright sun shines in my face causing me to wake up from a not-so-peaceful sleep. Nightmares haunt me when sleep is need and no dreams are there to save me.

Stretching all my limbs out, including my wings as I decided to sleep on the forest floor, I hiss softly from the slight pain from both arms. Most of the pain was coming from my left forearm and I only hope it wasn't infected; it's a pain in the ass to deal with infections.

Undoing the wrapping around the bite on my left arm, I winch at how bad it looked. It had yellow and greenish-colored pus draining from the wound and also on the bandage. It was red and swelling all the way around the cut and spreading out from the bites. And sure enough it hurt.

All animal bites do get infected but being me, there is a very low chance of having the wound getting infected.

Hissing lowly out of anger, I drip more acid venom down on the bite. It stung like a bitch once it made contact and there was a soft crackling noise from it eating away the dead skin. Rubbing it more around so it could reach every part of the two bite wounds, I did the same thing to the others as it was on the upper part of my arm.

Forgetting to clean off all the blood from the bear yesterday, I head in the direction of where running water could be heard.

Another small creek ran through the middle of the forest and it was kind of cliché. Stalking up to the creek and kneeing down in front of the rushing water, I control the water to run gently over all my skin. The water cleans all the blood off of my body with dirt and other things that have clung to me. I also clean the bloody bear teeth in my bra.

After getting rid of all the gunk off of my body, I decided it was time to head back. Taking off into a dead sprint back to the clearing from before; once reaching the clearing, I open my wings while still running and let the wind catch.

The wind is calmer and not pushing me around like a rag doll. Though there weren't any breezes or air drifts to help me fly back to the base. The closer I got to the base, the more nervous I became. My mind didn't have any clue on why this act was happening; it felt like this wasn't my own feeling. I'm a killing machine; I don't care for any human being.

 **But you are wanting to change.**

A random spoke inside of my head and freaked me out to a point I almost fell out of the sky _. What the fuck!? Did that just happen or was it part of my mind? Voice, speak again if you said that._ I waited for a few seconds for him to answer, it sounded like a him.

Giving up on trying to get to the voice to respond, I know I didn't imagine it for sure, the base was coming into view. More nervous spiked up inside of as situations popped in my mind. When they see me they could react by getting all their weapons and shoot me down; sedate me and lock me up; sedate me and take me to Ratchet for him to open me up to find out what makes me tick. A shiver goes down my back at the thought of the last one.

No one came rushing out of anywhere with their guns drawn and ready to shoot me to pieces. My clawed feet gently touched down on the concrete that is covered in a thin layer of water. Weird, it didn't rain where I was at but here the clouds hung heavy in the air, ready to dump their load on you.

The safest place here is probably it the Med. Bay and that the only building I really know. I haven't visited any of the other buildings to check out because of how many people are here. Plus if any of the humans that aren't the brightest bulb will most likely shoot me, don't want any more injures added to the list.

Since the Med. Bay is closer to the entrance and next to the Main Hanger, it was harder to sneak into. Using my super sneaking abilities to sneak into the Med. Bay, I by past the hanger door and see Ratchet working on a red bot. A bright, sunshine yellow bot stood next his friend, maybe brother; they looked very similar to each other, with a scowl covering his face. It hinted to him being pissed off with the way his stance is.

Wait, my mind could recall these two from the battle. They were slashing their way through the Cons and destroying whoever and whatever got in their way.

Mister Bull's-eye spots me on the floor. "Hey, it's you! I saw you during the latest battle," he announces my presences to the other two in the hanger. Ratchet snaps his eyes onto my form the very same second Bull's-eye spoke to me.

"Midnight where have yo-your arm!" Ratchets interrupted himself when he saw my arm.

A sheepish smile graces my lips, "it's infected." He gives me an expression of 'oh really, I didn't notice'.

"No shit, Sherlock," he grumbles. "Get up here now so I can take care of now," he turns to Bull's-eye and Mister Sunshine, "Sideswipe, I'll take care of you later." He dismisses Mister Bull's-eye now called Sideswipe.

Sideswipe whines like a two year not getting they wanted for Christmas. "Hatchet can please stay. I want to talk to Midnight." He drug out the word Hatchet to be even more annoying to Ratchet. _Is Hatchet a nickname for Ratchet?_

Ratchet threateningly holds a large wrench in his hand above his head. "If you two do not get out of my Med. Bay, I will bash in your helms with my wrench and weld you afts to the ceiling," he threatened with a scowl for his expression.

The problem was quickly fixed by his threat. The two rushed out of here with their tails between their legs.

He turns to gaze at me with his scary scowl, which almost scared me shitless. Remembering what he ordered me to do; I fly up to the table Sideswipe was just on and land in front of him. He walks over to the table pushed up against the back wall and grabs a kit of some sort.

His body claps on itself again and he shifts into a neon yellow/green hummer. This time I prepared because I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. His holoform appears by where he placed down the kit with his bot form and picks it up. He makes his way over to my sitting down position and sits down with me.

He reaches out and roughly takes the worst of the two of infected arms. He uses a towel to wipe out all the pus coming from the wound but the towel was being melted again away. I already knew it was from the acid still that was left behind.

"What in the frag is this?" he questions out loud and gazed at the melted part of the towel closely. He goes to touch and before I could warn him about the dangers of it, his finger made contact with it. His holoform body jerked back and he held his melting finger.

Now worried it could melt away his finger or damage the holoform permanently, I grab his finger and lick the tip. My saliva has something in it to stop the acid from melting anymore, it's like an antibody for a medicine but this works right away.

His eyes looked as if they were going to fall out by how wide they were. He gazed at me with pure shock and confusion written all over his face. He shifted his eyes to look down at his finger then back at me and then back down to his finger, this happened for a few more moments.

"All I can say is what in the pit was that?"he spoke up after snapping out of confused and shocked state. Curiosity could be seen in his eyes from what happened.

"When I was in the forest, I unwrapped the bandaged and was it was infected. So doing what I also do when something becomes infected, I use the venom from my teeth to kill the infection quickly. The acid venom will melt through anything so far but my saliva holds some kind of antibody. So that's why I licked you," I explained my reasoning to him.

"Venom, more importantly, acid venom?" He questioned and I couldn't tell if it was pointed at me or to himself.

After some explain while he was rewrapping my bites and checking me fractured arm, he understood some more things about me.

 **Finished 1/8/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet finally lets me go from his Med. Bay after arguing with him for about an hour. He didn't want me to leave so he could make sure my wound would heal correctly this time. He is almost worst as an old friend of mine with his stubbornness.

Instead of staying at the overpopulated base with their highly deadly odors (they need to take a shower at least every three days and they don't do that), the forest became my sight of wonders. Though I'm not exploring but lying down on a comfortable branch of an oak that is within the boundaries of my play pen.

The wind was calm with a slight breeze to blow any new smells or some out of reach of my nose. A leaf fell down on my face, it tickled my nose, and next moment a huge sneeze came out of nowhere. It shook my entire body and caused me to fall from my branch.

Gladly there weren't any other branches for me to hit. My face was the first thing to hit the ground and my body hit next with less velocity than my body. Groaning in pain from the fall off the branch, I lean back and get on my hunches. Another powerful sneeze could be felt coming and I prepare myself for it.

Three more sneezes showed up after the first one. "I hate sneezing," I grumbled to myself. Using my wings to give me a quick lift to the same branch again, I reach out to the branch and hauled my body onto it. My wings furl back to place so they wouldn't be caught on a branch.

Laughing to myself quietly from the newly made memory of me falling off, I lay down my stomach and rest my head on my crossed hands. It was true, why do we need to sneeze? Can't we drown on the pollen or the stuff that gets stuck in our nose and lungs?

My rest on the tree branch began to get boring and the noises in the forest were starting to annoy me after awhile. Lifting my body off the branch and stretching out my limbs, except my wings, damn trees need to move out the way. I jump down and land kind of hard on my feet before strolling through the lovely forest of Colville.

While taking a stroll through the forest for awhile, most likely missing my check in with William, I came across a small lake. In some spots around the lake there were cattails sticking out of the water and water lilies in other spots.

An idea hit me and I followed through with the idea. Controlling the water to freeze as path in front of me so my feet could be able to step on it, I place my clawed foot on the ice. It didn't break and I take it as a good before skating on the ice.

Going to the middle of the lake, I make the ice spread out to the edge of the lake. With the ice now covering the entire lake, I start to have my fun by skating on top of the ice. I'm not the best but it was for fun and a time consuming sport.

My eyes caught the sight of two blurs that are tall and huge by the color red and yellow. It distracted me from my concentration of keeping my footing and I tripped over my feet. Glancing up to see what was there, Sideswipe and Sunshine who I need to figure out his name are standing at the edge of the lake. Sideswipe held an expression of whether he wants to laugh at my misfortune or come and help me. His brother held an expression of annoyance and disgust.

Shaking my head to get rid of the slight headache growing from me hitting my head, I gently stand up so my feet don't slip. A growl is released from my throat from them scaring me and making me mess up.

"Midnight, are you okay?" Sideswipe questioned from the sidelines. Facing him fully with an annoyed expression, I answer his with a 'yes'.

"What happened? Why did you fall?" He questioned with concern. Did he really just ask that? He is an advance alien robot; he should be able to answer him that himself. Rolling my eyes at him, I take off in the air and melt the ice so my presences couldn't be found here. Not wanting to talk to him or his grumpy brother, I fly in the direction of the base. Hopefully he is smart enough not to follow me.

He is dumber then a brick, he decided to follow me and call out to me.

"Wait! We jus-," a clang of metal hitting metal interrupted his sentence. "Sunny! Why-OW!" Another clang rang out and a small smirk appeared on my face.

"Don't call me that!" Sunshine or not-wanting-to-be-called Sunny growled to Sideswipe. Sideswipe was rubbing his head from Sunshine hitting him over the head and giving Sunshine a glare that was empty.

Sideswipe changed his gaze back to me and put a smile on his lips. He jabs his thumb behind him where his brother is standing. "That's my ever-so-loving twin, Sunstreaker or you can call him Sunny and I'm the wonderful Sideswipe but you can call me Sides. We," Sunstreaker interrupt his twin by saying 'you', "just wanted to see what you're up to. Lennox is going all over, looking for you. And you aren't in the barrier." Did he come out here to tell me what I'm doing wrong?

"Does it look like I care? Now shoo, I don't need little insects following me," I hissed and turned around to fly away. It is probably a smart idea to go and check in with William before he has a cow. It slipped out of my mind to go and do the check in with him. When you are resting and doing nothing and don't have a good memory, you forgets something's.

"We're bored with nothing to do. Prowler sent us out here to find you and take you back. You don't want to mess with Prowler or you're going to get put in the brig. I should know, Sunny and I," another clang and a 'don't call me that' from Sunstreaker to his twin, "have been on the bad side of him," he explained.

"Let's get going human," Sunstreaker harshly ordered. He acted like he was forced out here; you are never forced to do something. He turned around without another word and began to move swiftly and carefully through the forest. Sideswipe gave me apologetic look and waved at me to follow him. Giving up on making them go away, I listen to Sunstreaker and begin to follow them possible back to the road. They can't necessarily drive on the forest floor and trees blocking their path too.

Finally after a long jaunt through the forest—I had to land because the trees were too close to each other, even though they the giant alien robots could get through—we came upon a asphalt road. The two gracefully transform (it's more fitting then shifting or shapeshifting) into the most beautiful Lamborghini's in the world and my mouth dropped all the way to the floor at how magnificent their car forms looked.

 _Lamborghini are now my most favorite car now. Like how can you not like them._

"Sweetspark, are you okay?" Sideswipe called out to me still in car form and snapped me out of my shocked faze.

Shaking my head to get my mind back into the real world, I answer him with awe and amazement laced in my voice. "You guys transform into Lamborghini's. Don't you think I wouldn't be staring." His engine made a noise that sounded like a laugh before opening his passenger butterfly door.

His sudden action scared me and I jump back, ready to attack anything that moved. The two stayed the stillest they could for a few moments before Sideswipe transformed back into his robot form. He puts his hands up to show he is disarmed and not going to hurt me.

"Hey, calm down calm down," he softly applied while speaking rushing through his words, "you're fine. I'm not going to hurt you in any way, I promise." Doing as he says, I take in a couple of deep breaths the calm myself down. He smiled gently and slowly transforms back into his Lamborghini; it takes all my self-control for me not to drool all over his car form again.

He carefully opens his passenger butterfly door for me to hop in. No way am I going to get inside of him. Fuck, that sounded wrong on so many levels. Let me rephrase that. No way am I going to get inside of his car form.

"Come on, let's get going," Sideswipe urged. Shaking my head to silently tell him no, I fly into the air and hover multiple feet above them. He silently closes his door and takes off quickly with his twin in tow. Not allowing them to get far ahead, I speed after them and easily kept up with my astonishing twenty-two feet wingspan.

Whenever a car would get in sight of my vision, I would veer off to the side where the trees could still hide from sight. Then after the car would pass by, go back to my original spot above them.

We came along the first guard station at the beginning of the long dirty road up to the base. It was for safety precautions and there are two chain link fences that are both electrified with rolled barbwire on the top. The second fence is also fifty feet from the inner fence. It surprised me no one has gotten curious and tried to see what's within the fences.

The guard gave one glance to the twins and opened the fence; he didn't even look up to see me. Which is probably good as he most likely doesn't know who I am; it's for the best that it stays that way.

The two take it slow from the pot holes and the light dirt that has yet to be packed down.

They finally pulled up to the other chain link fence gate. The guard gives them one glance and opens the gate for them. The two speed right through and to the left where the main hanger is.

From my spot in the air, I could see William on the catwalk with his buddy Robert Epps, talking with each other. My eyes also caught the sight of a white bandage on his left arm. They were facing each other with Williams back to us and when Robert pointed behind him, William turned around to face us. His confused expression changed to a glare and it was pointed strait at me.

Williams glare didn't faze me one bit as we got close and I held a blank expression in reaction. He is a mere human who couldn't hurt me one bit but sure acted like he was part of the big dogs.

"Where in the hell have you been?" William grounded out with anger filling his voice. Rolling my eyes at his antics, I gaze down at my nails and pick at an imaginary spot on one of my nails. I was trying to see if I could piss him off; it would be funny to see.

"Oh you know, here and there," I nonchalantly threw out there. His glare deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest to act all tough. Robert was holding in a laugh and covered it with a couple of coughs.

"Oh you know I could lock you in the brig," he threatened. That instantly caught my attention and I perked up with a glare to fight his own. A smirk grew on his face and he shifted his footing.

"You wouldn't be able to, I would rip your body from limb from limb before you could," I growled deeply and darkened my glare towards. His eyes widen in shock and mostly fear and he took a step back from the fear. This time a smirk graced my lips.

"Okay princesses, your boobies are both small. Both of you need to stop it," Robert intervenes to the luck of William and turns to me, "don't listen to him. He was just worried abou-." I interrupted him this time.

"About me telling your big secret. It's not my secret to tell and mines not yours to tell," I argued. It's true, he has dirt on me and I have dirt on him. Also remembering about the bear teeth still my bra pocket, I take both of them out and throw them to him. He gladly catches them and gives me a confused look. Robert opens his mouth to speak but Sideswipes beats him to it.

"We didn't bring her here to chit-chat. So since you've seen her, we'll be taking our leave," Sideswipe announced to everyone in the hanger. Glancing over to Sideswipe, I give him a look of appreciation and follow the both of them to a new hanger that I have yet to be in.

Before going inside the unknown area, I stop in front of the large hanger door. "Sideswipe, what is this place?" I questioned while peering into the large hanger. A silver bot sat on an arm chair his size; a blue visor covered his eyes from view so I couldn't read many emotions from him.

The T.V is on, playing a T.V show or movie for the bots entertainment. A three and maybe four bot sized couch was pressed against the middle of the wall to the left of the entrance with a metal coffee table the length of the couch in front of it. The large T.V sat on top of a stand also made of metal against the wall to the right of the entrance. There was a loveseat on the right side of couch, closest to the hanger door, at a ninety degree angle with the couch. The arm chair that Blue Mystery, the silver bot, was in the left corner of the hanger and at an angle, not snug in the corner.

"Hey, Jazz. Could we show Midnight a couple of games?" Sideswipe questioned the newly named bot Jazz. Blue Mystery is no longer a mystery for his name but emotions are still needed to be figured out. Jazz changes his direction of his head to look at the two in front of me (I haven't still gone inside because the door could lock behind me and leave me trapped inside).

"Sure, ah wanna meet the oh-so-cutie ah've been 'earing abou'," Jazz spoke with a heavy accent. And did he call me a cutie? Hissing under my breath, I huff out of annoyance and cross my arms over my chest.

Sideswipe turned around and notices I haven't entered the hanger yet. He waves me in, "Night come on in. Jazz isn't going to hurt you; he's all bark, no bite."

"Don't call me Night, my name is Midnight. Not this bullshit Night nickname," I growled lowly. Bull's-eye gives me a hurt expression and glances over to Jazz.

"Don't you call secretly call anyone by a made-up nickname?" Sideswipe throws back. I look to the left and quick think of all the nicknames I have given to other since they didn't give theirs yet.

"Well yeah, I didn't know their name yet, "Sideswipe gives me a hopeful look and I could tell what he wanted. Not wanting to make him sad again (he was too cute to do that to), "for you, you were called Bull's-eye because you are red. Your twin was called Sunshine," I got a growl from him in response.

"Optimus was called Boss Bot. Ironhide was called Trigger Happy, I don't need to explain that one. Jazz was called Blue Mystery because of his visor and I can't really tell what his emotions are. William was called Mister Hissy Bossy Human, which doesn't need to be explained to."Sideswipe gave me an amused expression from the nicknames I have given to the beings I have met so far.

"Anyway, please come on in," Bull's-eye pleads with his bottom lip sticking out. Giving him a weary look and showing the discomfort of entering the hanger, I let my wings carry me a few feet into the room until my body wouldn't go any further. I still was about a good ten feet away from them.

It must have been enough for Bull's-eye began the introductions. "Midnight this is Jazz the S.I.C of the Autobots, Jazz this is Midnight the fiercest human ever. She even stood up against Ironhide from what I have heard." He should have never messed with me, I'm the most dangerous human not known to human existence.

Jazz nods his head as a greeting, "Nice ta meet ya." Returning the gesture and the greetings, Sideswipe walks over to the T.V and messes with a few wires. The game Mario Kart deluxe appears on the screen with a cheery music to accompany it.

"Do you want to play?" Sideswipe questions while grabbing a controller for him and his twin. Sunstreaker has been quiet this entire time we've been talking to each other, impressive. An old friend of mine would have been talking your off and some more after that.

Shaking my head to answer his question, I stay close to the door just in case. I could still see the T.V and watch the twins play the game of Mario Kart. I also decided to land because it looked like this was going to take some time

After awhile of watching them play, my ears caught the sound of someone close to entering the hanger. Freaking out and thinking they are going to close off my only exit in here, I sprint out of the hanger and almost running into a pair of bot's.

They are the first to attack. They both transform their hands to guns and begun to shoot towards me. Acting on pure instinct, I let my body shapeshift into a White Rhino and charged strait towards the nearest one, it was the bright green one.

Idiot one didn't have enough time to react at my sudden act and was plowed through by me. My arm was emitting all kinds of pain and it didn't help with me putting five thousand pounds on it. Also shapeshifting made the cast fall off from my body expanding.

Digging my long, sharp horn under his armor, I toss him like a rag doll to the side. This gives me an opening for escaping the dangerous situation and I take it. Shifting my body back to my normal form, my wings catch the oncoming wind from my running. They take me high in the sky and help get away to safety.

 **Finished 1/9/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	7. Chapter 7

Heading north for the time being and safety, I was forced to land from the wind pushing me around like a rag doll. The gust of wind also didn't help with my entirely snapped and shattered arm. The brace was torn off when I shapeshifted and having five-thousand pounds on it didn't help.

The forest could be barely heard through the sound of my heart yet it's odor over took my sense of smell. The tree next to me was oozing with sap as my claws dug through the bark and reached the inside of the tree. I'll regret that decision when I'll have to get all the dried and sticky sap off of my hand later.

My heart could be heard in my ears as it pumped the vital blood for my body. My lungs are having trouble retrieving oxygen to my lungs and I already knew what was happening, a panic attack. My vision turned blurry and my head felt as if I was still flying above the clouds.

Inky Blackness was starting to take over my vision and it caused me to freak out more. No! Fight it, don't let the darkness take over or nightmares will appear. Shouting that inside of my mind wasn't helping and it only speed up the process. My knees gave out from underneath me and my body crashed down to the floor of the forest. Forced sleep grasp my within its hold it wasn't going to let go any time soon.

 ** _Fight!_** _My mind screamed at me as I fumbled away to dodge another attack from my opponent._ _ **Do something you stupid girl, kill or be killed.**_ _The other kid didn't have any weapons but he was skilled enough to kill me with his bare hands. It was my first time of being in the arena and every second, I wish it to be my last. I could let the kid kill me and let the entire thing end for me but my mind had other plans._

 _He lunged at me like a cat pouncing on its prey, this time he was able to catch me. He straddled my waist tightly and wrapped his hands in a deadly grip around my throat. Not enough air could reach my lungs and darkness was starting to could my vision. Fight! Kick, punch, or for the love of Jesus bite him if you have to._

 _Now fighting for my life and my sudden realization to live another day, I listen to my mind and clocked him in the head. His hands loosened from round my throat and I use that to my advantage. Ripping both his hands off and pushing him back so he lands on his back; I return the gesture and wrap my hands around his throat. His head had hit the concrete floor hard and most likely made him dazed and confused._

 ** _Watch the light of life die from his eyes as he was about to do to you._** _It was an evil thought but my mind is correct. The arena is all about killing, kill or be killed. That's what has been talked throughout Level One of my group. This wasn't a joke at all; I thought Alicia from Level Three was joking about the large scar on her face._

 _A sadistic smirk appeared on my face as his life left his eye and his body went limp. Making he was fully die, I stay with my hands still gripping his throat to cut off his air supply._

 _A buzzing noise and a green light flashed for a few seconds. I didn't know what that meant and thought another opponent was going to appear._ _ **One after another is unfair!**_ _My mind hissed from the unfairness of this if my prediction it correct._

 _Gladly my thought wasn't right but I rather be right then what's exiting from the door to the left of my position. Her heels click against the concrete floor as her body made it into the arena. A sweet smile of pride was slapped on her face as she dazed down at me._

 _"Wow, that was an okay battle. I was going to be disappointed if I would have someone pick up your dead body. Don't worry honey, there is more to come," her voice was honeyed, making you want to fall into her trap of lies but I knew better then to do that. She harshly grabbed my wrist and begun to drag me from the Level Two kid who was my opponent._

 _"You will be my greatest project…"_

A gasp tore through my throat so hard it caused me to have a cough fit and almost puke whatever is in my stomach. I take a couple of soft breath to calm my coughing and wipe the tear that sprung up from coughing too hard.

Pain was emitting from my right wrist and I glance down to see what the problem is. Well that's the problem; a couple of inches above the wrist was pointing at a sixty degree angle. From seeing my wrist at such an odd angle somehow made more pain to rise and a distress scream emitted from my throat.

The scream echoed throughout the entire forest by the sound of it. Any other noise around me stopped in reaction and the quietest it has ever been in my life.

Tears ran down my face and I gently grab at the snapped part of my arm. It was swelled up like a balloon and was the size of a pumpkin. Oh fucking shit and hell, that hurts worst then being stabbed in the heart.

Thinking up a quick solution for the time being (oh this is going to hurt like a stick on an ass cheek); I pick myself up from the ground. Need to find a pair or more of strong sticks to use as a natural cast and use the ripped clothes that are gladly still hanging off my body.

Wobbling around to can a good enough pair of stick, I spot a thick stick lying on the ground. That was added to my empty collection as I continue to find what is needed.

Two other sticks were found and I also found a birch tree with others surrounding it. Climbing the birch tree was troubling only using one hand to grab onto the low enough branches; I sit down on a branch that could hold my weight and lean against the trunk of the tree to help stable myself from falling back down.

With the snap being on my right arm, it was easier as that is my non dominate arm to wrap the arm. Right as I was going to put the sticks into place and wrap it, the clouds opened up and begun to pour a heavy load of rain on me. Deciding to change my plan for the unexpected down pour of cats and dogs, I control some water to freeze and hold it into place.

The ice felt like heaven on the burning and swelling injury. I controlled the ice to cover in a thin layer like a normal cast would look like. I took the torn shirt and wrapped it around the ice to cover it from peering eyes.

After making sure the snap is secured correctly, I took off to fly southeast to find a store and steal a new pair of clothes and some extras. At the moment I'm flying naked but that gave me an advantage to use my camouflage scales to blend into the sky above me. The only thing you could see of me is the torn purple shirt wrapped around the ice.

It wasn't usually for my clothes to become torn after shapeshifting into such a large animal. It always leaves me naked when I shift back into my normal form with the wings, tail, and horns that sit upon my head. The horns start at the beginning of my hair line and follow with the shape of my head. They stick out about half a foot away from my head.

Pumping my wings to take me further southeast, I take in the smell of the air. Another thing, got to watch out for the base as it will be to my right and they will be on watch for me. It was the fault of the idiots, they attacked first and I only defended myself from them.

Night had taken over the sky and it's filled with sparkling stars and a crescent moon. No clouds blocked my vision of the night sky and the darkened lands below. Gladly the wind didn't decide to blow all of its effort of pushing me off course.

A Wal-mart came into view and I decided to steal from there, it's not like they're going to miss it. Tilting my wings to descent from the high altitude, my eyes scan the area around to find a secluded place to land. A small field for what hinted to be farm land was in front of the Wal-mart store and that was picked for my landing pad.

Slowing down my wings to hover for a second and lowering my body to the ground, my clawed feet touched down on the soft dirt. A small cloud of dirt whirled around me and caused me to sneeze again. My Hearing caught the noise of a vehicles passing by and my attention was brought to a busy highway. I saw it from the air but didn't pay much mind to it.

Forcing my feet to take me towards the large building; my body was exhausted from having to fly all the way here and the lack the sleep, I don't get much sleep from the nightmares that haunt my dreams.

Before going anywhere, I shift my body in my human form without the tail, wings, horns, and normal knee bending legs. Still naked from the shift into a White Rhino, I changed my scales on my chest to make it look like it was a dark blue shirt. I do the same thing to my legs for pants with them being the color black. Not knowing whether or not I need a pair of shoes, I make it look like a pair of Vans covered my feet.

It took a many minutes to cross the field and the five lane highway without any cops passing by.

The building is large and even bigger on the inside; I could easily fly in here without having any trouble. Heading straight to the clothes section and glancing around to see if they have what I like to wear; no bagging anything, the shirt has to be skin tight and the pants have to be shorter than the knee and also skin tight. If they bag or sag and catch on anything, it will not end will for me on any level. Also why would you want your pants to sag and show your ass and ass crack? We don't want to see that shit and you won't be able to run if someone decided to attack you.

They had Under Armor skin tight shirt with no sleeves in the color black, the perfect thing I need. I grab four of those and continue my search for the right pants. A few rows from where I found the right kind of pants I have been looking for. They also had them in black which is my second color; my first is purple or silver, can't choose between the two.

Stopping by the medical area, I grab a brace for my arm. Going to my next stop to grab a duffel bag as my other one was burned in the fire, I take a cool looking dark blue and black duffle bag.

Holding the supplies that are needed and from my entire journey here, I made my way towards the exit. Not moving very quickly to make it look suspicious, I camouflaged my body into the background. The cast or the clothes couldn't be camouflaged with me because it's not ability but a part of being about half dragon.

The door beeped loudly as I passed with the clothes in hand and that caused me to make a break for it. My legs pumped to gain speed for my wings to catch the air and I took off before you could say 'slag'. Those punks didn't have any idea what happened.

Glancing behind me to see what they are doing in reaction, two employees confusingly walk out to see where the culprit went. They would never be able to find me, special since I'm in the air, flying far away from the crime scene.

Out of nowhere, my mind started to sing the song 'Another Once Bites The Dust by Queen'. Though I don't know all the lyrics of the amazing song.

 _And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm going to get you, too  
Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey  
Oh take it  
Bite the dust  
Bite the dust  
Hey  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust oww  
Another one bites the dust hey hey  
Another one bites the dust eh eh_

And that's all that my mind could put into the lyrics.

My wings took me further north towards the Canadian border and to a new hideout. I'll wait until morning before heading back to let the heat cool down. They'll most likely blame for them attacking me and try to lock me up in their brig. They'll first die before I ever let them do that to me and I will kill them if they are dumb enough to do that

 **I was listening to the song while writing this, love this song and the band.**

 **Finished 1/10/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-MidnightHowling4**


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came sooner than expected or wanted and my body still felt heavier then lead. It didn't help more nightmares plagued my sleep, leaving my brain tired for the rest of the day. I wish the nightmares or in general, all of this didn't happen in the first place.

My wings had knots where my wings connected with my back and a little bit up the wing on each wing. The arm that was snapped wasn't feeling any better or anywhere close to healing to a point the ice/cast wouldn't be needed.

Glancing to the left of me where the pile of stolen clothes was lying on the forest floor, I rise of the ground. My legs were forced to move my body over to the pile and I picked up a shirt and pants for me to where for the day.

When finding this place to sleep until morning, I was exhausted from having to fly all the way to Montana and fly to Wyoming in the first place. I dropped the pile of clothes on the ground, drug my feet a few feet away, and collapsed on the floor, out colder than a rock.

Cutting new holes in the shirt for my wings, I slip the shirt on my body and being careful of my horns. Many shirts have been ripped from the sharpness of the edge of the horn; it the way they grew. It felt snug, just the way I like it. Doing the same thing with the pants, the same feeling with the shirts. I was ready for anything to come my way.

Trying to move my wing to get the knots and kinks out, a huge cramp showed up out of nowhere. I fell to my knees from the extreme discomfort and smaller amounts of pain coming from it. Using my hand to message the cramp out (it was quiet difficult from the angle and placement of my wings); I sigh in relief as both the pain and discomfort ebbed away.

Instead of moving the wings to get the kinks out, I had learned from my newly learned lesson. I use my hands to message as much as my hands could reach behind me.

After getting most of the knots out, I gather all the clothes and put them into the duffel bag. Grabbing the brace and tearing open the packaging, I take off the torn clothes and carefully slide it over the ice. I'm going to keep the ice to help with the swelling and numb the pain so when flying it doesn't distract me.

The cast felt weird on my arm and felt tighter and stiffer then the real cast Ratchet had put on. It was going to take some time to get use to the feeling for it. Shit, hopefully Ratchet won't see it or he'll weld my ass to the ceiling of the Med. Bay. He has threatened to do that a couple of times.

Instead of leaving the packaging on the ground like a dumbass idiot would, I stuff it the duffel bag to find a proper place to dispose of the garbage.

Trees surrounded me and were too close for me to take off or hover in. If I was flying at a high speed and kept up that speed up, then maybe I would be able to stay air born. Slinging the duffel bag over my shoulder and letting it rest against my hip on the other side, I start my quest to find a clearing. The duffel bag rubbed and irritated my shoulder a little bit on the trip.

A road could be seen through the thick forest, no cars could be heard driving on it. I advance forward on the hope of using that road as my take off.

It didn't take long for me to reach the road and I stood off to the side making sure no cars were coming. I turned my body to the right and started up a light jog before speeding up to a sprint. The duffel bag kept whacking against my hip at each step forward.

My wings unfurled and caught the air underneath and coming towards them. Pumping my wings to take me higher in the air before any cars could to see, I shifted my direction southwest towards the base. The reason I run to get air underneath my wings is it's easier and less strain on my wings, special with the smaller knots still in the muscles of my wings.

The wind is calm and not pushing me around like a rag doll. Clouds dotted the sky here and there, not giving me the greatest camouflaged with my black shirt and pants.

The base could easily be seen from the high altitude I'm at. Optimus was standing outside of the Main hanger with Trigger Happy/Ironhide and Ratchet. Shit, Ratchet is going to go berserk when he sees my broken arm and I can't camouflage it because my scales don't cover it.

Soldiers littered the ground below in groups, either going to training with Trigger Happy who left with the soldiers. Gladly none spotted me or choose to ignore my shadow as I made my way over to Ratchet and Optimus.

Doc Bot was the first one to see me coming in to hover by them, I it made me feel short and weird if I talk to them from the ground. His expression morphed to surprise and hope until his eyes spotted the black cast on my arm. A scowl took over his face and he marched his way over to me.

"Midnight, where in the Pit have you been!? And what happened to your cast, that is most definitely not the one I put on there," he complained. A tingled ran my body out of nowhere and I whipped my head around to find the source of what had happened.

"Not only did you snap your Ulna and Radius but shattered your thumb, pointer and middle finger Metacarpal bones," he explain. That's why it hurt so badly. I shrug my shoulders to act like it was nothing; it was nothing, I have had worse happen to me. That wasn't a smart thing to do because he looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Go to the Med. Bay **now** ," his voice turned dangerously low and it scared me to the bone. Without another thought, I flew quickly to the Med. Bay which is next to the Main Hanger, not saying a word in complaint. He for sure would have my ass if I did.

Ratchet is beyond scary when he can be, especially way more than Ironhide and Optimus combined.

The door was already opened and something was the matter. When Ratchet leaves his Med. Bay for even a couple of minutes, he makes sure his Med. Bay is locked so the Terror Twin can't do anything to it. The chemical odor of cleaning supplies and a cinnamon fragrance wavered into the air from the entrance. I knew who the odors go to and what they are most likely doing.

We entered the Med. Bay and the first thing we spot is the twins messing with some his tools. Ratchet acted on cue, grabbed a wrench from his hidden pocket, and threw it straight into the head of Sideswipe. Bull's-eye didn't have enough time to react and the wrench hit him in the head, leaving a dent.

Sideswipe grabbed his head from the pain coming from it and glanced over to where the wrench flew, which is from the deadly wrench god. "Hatchet, hey, didn't know you would be back so soon. Me and Sunny," he got another whack on his head from his twin, "we were uhhh, we're cleaning your tools for you." It was easy to hear the lie spilling from his metallic lips as I was trained to hear and discover any lies coming from anyone.

Ratchet tolls his optics in reaction and whipped out another wrench to throw. "Get out, now," he used the same tone of voice that he used on me earlier on them. The both of them got the hint and scrambled out of there with their tails between their legs; it was a funny sight to see for the moment until Ratchet signaled for me to land on one of the fours tables for patients.

Landing on the table he wanted me to be on, I sat down and waited for him to do his thing. He transformed into his vehicles form and brought out his holoform to tend to my arm. His hands were colder then excepted for a human when he grabbed my injured arm.

He took off the stolen wrist brace and came to where the ice covered my wrist. A baffled expression appeared on his face as he tapped his finger on it and clicked when his nail made contact with it. His eyes shifted to look up at me with a look to ask me what is on my arm.

"Ice, I can control water and fire. I can turn water into ice also," I explained a little bit uncomfortable of the subject, it wasn't something I like to talk about. His mouth dropped down in astonish before he closed.

"Could you make it go away so I can work on fixing your arm?" he questioned. Following through with his request, I control the ice to melt to its original form and swirl in the air to distract myself from the pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him bring out a needle. Thinking he was going to sedate me or something on the lines of that, I scramble to get on my feet and take off into the air in less than three seconds flat. His heads snaps to gaze at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What's the matter?" he questioned. My gaze was fixed on the needle in his hand and fear was running through my body. _What is he going to do with that needle?_ I would kill him if he tried to get that thing anywhere near me. He must have saw where my gaze was and put the needle away back in his kit.

"Do you not like needles?" he inquired. Shaking my head quickly to answer his inquiry, I still stay over twenty feet away just in case. He sighed and motioned for me to come over and land back on the table. Not liking he has the needle near him or at least in grabbing distance, I shake my head once again.

"Your arm will need surgery to fix the shattered Metacarpal's. I won't sedate you as I can clearly see you have had trouble in the past but unless you can handle the pain from me cutting open your hand," he offered. I have been here twelve days and barely any of my trust was given out. The only time my trust was really given out is to Ratchet, he has helped me heal from my injures.

He gives me pleading look, "Midnight, I have sworn to heal and I will heal any patient. Let me help, I promise to never to do something you aren't comfortable with." His voice was filled with something that you would never hear coming from him, desperation. Unlike Sideswipe, his words weren't telling me he was lying, he was telling the truth.

Deciding speedily whether or not to allow him to do the surgery, I timidly fly and landed on the table in front of him.

He smiles widely, "thank you for trusting me. I'm going to numb your arm and cut it open to place pins to keep the bones from moving. Then sew the cut up and have you wear a cast to prevent you from moving your hand. You won't be able to use your hand for about six weeks." The six weeks will be cut in half or earlier because of my faster healing abilities.

It was nerve racking to think about having a needle being stuck inside of me again. Many terrible memories surfaced in my mind and a shiver went down the entire length of my back in reaction.

He does his thing and the surgery went by quickly. He gave a stern lecture about not using the hand for anything for the first four to five weeks. After that he showed me something just for me.

Ratchet leads me over to the window to where a seven by seven foot plat form was held up by two thick metal support beams. Five luscious blanks and three fluffy pillows sat upon the top of the of the metal plat form. "Not wanting you be forced to stay in the forest, I want to strengthen the trust we have with you. So I had this made and placed by a window so whenever you feel uncomfortable of how many bots or humans are in the hanger, you can leave anytime you want."

"Also you don't have to check in with Lennox. With you hopefully wanting to be here more often, he and others won't have to worry about you running off and staying away _." Was he not part of the large group thinking I was going to spill their big secret to the world?_ Glancing up to him hopefully, a smile graced my lips.

Maybe I could fit in?

 **1/11/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	9. Chapter 9

The coldness of the metal plat form felt good on my warm scales and I unfurl my wings fully to allow them to hang off. I bury my body under all the blankets like a horned lizard burring itself in sand and sighed in comfort. This right here felt like my safe haven and that was for the first time in my life I felt safe somewhere outside my old home.

Ratchet was working on something that he needed total quiet, or that's what he told me. I respected his requested and snuggled deeper in the pile of blankets on the plat form he had someone made for me. Gladly nothing else was happening and making there nothing to do around here.

The day slowly moved on to the later time of the day. Bull's-eye and Sunshine were locked in the brig after pulling a prank on Prowl, so seeing if they want to hang out was off the list. Ratchet is busy working and there wasn't anyone else that held a tiny bit of my trust for me feel okay to be around.

Lying on the plat form for awhile made my muscles start to cramp; I stretch out all my limbs. My wings accidently knocked a blanket off the plat form and a groaned sounded from my lips. I would have to move from my comfortable position and grab the blanket that fell.

Shifting the blankets over to the closed window to make sure they don't fall to, I stand up and move my tired limbs. My eyes caught the sight of the blanket all the way down on the ground of the Med. Bay. Jumping off the ledge with my wings almost unfurled fully to slow down my descent, my talons clicked on the concrete as I landed.

Right as my left hand was going to pick up the blanket, a loud alarm scared me shitless. I scrambled up into the air to get away of any unknown ground attackers, if there was any. Ratchet gazes at me from the loud noises of my talons scraping against the concrete.

The ear piercing alarming hurt my sensitive hearing. It made me cover my ears to make the alarm quieter and less piercing to my poor ears. Instead of staying where the noise is at its loudest area, I fly outside where it is much quieter and my eyes see all the soldiers this base could hold, running to the Main Hanger.

Hundreds of different odors emitted from all the humans and bots over took my sense of smell. A headache rose in response and I clutch my head in my grasp as the headache only grew larger in size. From the noises of the alarm and pounding feet of both human and bot and odors of all the humans on the base gathering in such a small area, it was overwhelming.

Taking off into the forest, not caring what direction I choose. I land somewhere in the middle of the forest and focus on a deer grazing gently to help force the headache away. The scents of moose, deer, and elk were the stronger scents and I focused on those to get rid of the hundreds of other odors.

It took some time to make the headache go away before heading back to the base.

The thick cloud of human odor was still surrounding the Main Hanger but the noise wasn't going, gladly. Barely any noise from human or bot could be heard throughout the entire base and it gave me an offsetting feeling about what's going on. Ratchet's Med. Bay door was wide open meaning he is still here and that's the first place I went to figure out the problem.

Doc bot was going around the hanger, grabbing needed supplies until he saw hovering by the entrance. "Midnight where have you been? You took off without saying anything," his voice held concern. He waved his hand to signal me to come inside.

"The loud alarm and the scents of all the humans and bots gathered overwhelmed my senses. It also gave me a huge headache but I was able to make it go away," I explained my reasoning and follow his invitation into his Med. Bay. He nodded his head to acknowledge my answer and continue to grab his supplies to place them in a reachable distance.

Flying over to my perch by the window, I notice my fallen blanket was back on the plat form. Ratchet or some other bot must have put up there for me. The clicking of my talons on the metal plat form reached my ears and I sat down to snuggle in the blankets.

A thought came to my mind, "hey Ratchet, what was the loud alarm for?" He didn't stop what he was doing and gaze at me a sideways glance.

"Decepticons. That's why I'm getting the supplies ready for any injuries," he spoke and turned his gaze back to getting the supplies ready. He worked with speed and carefulness like a cellist playing a fast pace song. His entire movement was soothing and it almost lured me into sleep until… chaos.

The sound of the plane could be heard over head, getting ready to land and let everyone off to do their own thing. It screeched loudly as the tires made a rough landing before slowing down to stop. The ramp made a hissing noise as it unlatched and lowered down to the ground. Many footsteps could be heard coming down the ramp and onto the concrete below.

A few humans made their way in the Med. Bay and I could smell blood on them easily, my chomps watered from the smell. Ratchet gave them a once over but didn't make a move to help them in any way. A limping yellow frame of some bot I have yet to meet made his way into the Med. Bay with the help of another injured green bot. The army green bot was fat to human terms.

Ratchet quickly ushered the yellow bot onto a metal table and begun to work on him. Bug Wings, his door wings reminded me of bug wings, seemed to have an injury to his left leg. A blue substance, the smell of it burnt my nose hairs, was leaking from where his armor was blasted away. A silver form could be seen underneath his armor where the blue substance is leaking from.

Many other humans and bots, the Terror Twins had come in after awhile, filtered into the Med. Bay. This made the Med. Bay busier than a bee hive during summer time. My uncomfortable level skyrocketed from the amount of people being in here with at least fifty beings. That is highest amount of beings I have ever been around in my entire life.

Glancing around the hanger, Sideswipe locked his blue glowing eyes with mine. I motion with my head to the window next to me and above the plat form that I'm going to leave. A small pout graces his features and he gives me the puppy eyes, his body language telling me not to leave. He didn't have a clue on why I don't like to be around way too many people.

Shaking my head to tell him no, his pout increased and he waved me to come over to him. Rolling my eyes and knowing he won't give up, I slide open the window, being extra careful of my cast, and jump out. My wings easily catch the wind and I pump them to take me higher in the air.

Instead of heading into the forest that surrounds the base, I decide to take a calming flight around the base. Tilting my wings and changing my body weight to the right of me, my direction of flight was changed to the right.

From the height my wings took me in the air, you could see almost the entire base. There is only one official exit and if you need to make your own if there was an attack, the fence around the base is a cyclone fence.

The Main Hanger is off to the left of the entrance with the Med. Bay also to the left of the Main Hanger. Two other huge hangers were to the right of the entrance, one being the Autobots Rec. hanger but the other was blank in my mind. The runway for the planes was behind the two hangers and the training area for both human and bot. Since the type of plane they are using requires such a long runway, it goes beyond the front part of the base and ends in between the training area and the unknown hanger,

Also at the back of the base is the bots and humans barracks. Well the bots have their own hangers/rooms because there is so little, I don't the entire amount because I haven't met them all. In between the Med. Bay and the human and bots barracks is the cafeteria and other random hangers.

While doing laps around the base, a bot called out to me. In my opinion, I should have continued with my flight and didn't pay attention to this annoying bot. I change my direction of flight towards him and upon making it within seven feet from him, I hovered in a safely distance from just in case he tried to do anything.

"You're Midnight right?" he didn't let he answer the question and continue talking with his words being really fast, "Well I'm Bluestreak. How's it going? Are you adjusting to the base? Your wings are really cool, so is your lizard tail and horns. Your eyes are silver! I never knew humans could have silver eyes. Well I can easily tell you're not fully human but still." Oh my fucking hell, could he shut his mouth for once or is it always running like he should be doing before I tear him from piece from piece.

"Why are you always gone or hanging with Hatchet? Do you not like us bots or anyone in general but why with the grumpiest bot in the universe? Don't you hang with the Terror Twins? Sunny lets you hang around him? You better be careful, he almost squished a human who got too close to his paint job."

"Sides is okay. Do you have nicknames for them or me?" Yes I do, its Shut Up Before I Kill You. "He pranks way too much and gets himself and his twin in trouble a lot. Gladly he isn't as very detailed about his-"

"Heard you were talking about us," Sideswipe interrupted. Whipping my head in the direction of his voice, a minuscule smile appears on my lips at the sight of the two. Other then Ratchet, they are the only other bot or being I hang around in the first place. I talk to Mister Hissy Bossy Human and Baldy Brownie (Epps) sometimes if I get too bored but that's about it for human interaction. Screw human interaction, why do we have it in the first place?

"Y-yeah, I was talking about how amazing you guys are and how your guys paint looks spectacular," His voice filled with nervousness. He must be scared from the two and it was a funny sight to see him acting like a beta. He only needed to have a tail to put in between his legs and wolf like ears back in submission fear.

Sideswipe smirked and took a threatening step forward. Bluestreak yelped in terror before scrambling away off to get to safety.

"Fucking hell, that bot didn't know when to shut up. I was getting ready to tear him from piece from piece that Ratchet would have trouble putting him back together," I hiss from the annoyance of what just happened. Bull's-eye chuckled and tapped his shoulder.

"Come, land on my shoulder. We were heading to the Rec. room to when we saw Bluestreak talking to you. When he does that, just tell him to frag off," Sideswipe tells me. Thinking about actually listening to him and landing on his shoulder, I take the risk and maneuver myself to land on his shoulder. It was difficult because of his head being in the way of my land and disrupting my wings beats.

They take me to the Autobots Rec. hanger to watch time play their games. Also to watch Sunstreaker kick his twins ass, terribly if I must say. Like he put it over his knee and spanks the living shot out of him when playing this game.

After awhile it was getting boring to me as I have a small attention span. I decided to leave them to do their own thing and battle it out on the PS4.

Since it has been awhile from the battle they got back from, I headed in the direction of the Med. Bay. Hopefully there aren't too many humans or bots in there to make me uncomfortable again.

Entering the Med. Bay from my open window that Ratchet had designed differently, I crawl onto my pile of blankets. Before doing anything else, my eyes scan over the area inside the Med. Bay. Bug Wings, Blue Mystery, and Trigger Happy Smoker (he has some kind of cigarette in his mouth and kept talking about shooting come Cons in the face) are sitting respectively on their own metal tables off to the right of me.

Bug Wings notices me first and waved at me crazily like a four year old waving at their crush. That caught the attention of everyone else, including Ratchet since he was working on him. Jazz gave me a short nod to acknowledge my presence, he knows of the stress of having many people around does to me.

"Hiya! - My name is - Bumblebee. - Are you - Midnight?" Bug Wings or now known as Bumblebee, he does have the stripes of one. He was even cuter then Sideswipe and it was hard not to squeal at his cuteness. His speech was different than the others, he used radio clips to speak and it confused me, maybe he wanted to that like how Jazz has the accent with Ironhide. But I knew not to intrude on something like that because it felt like it was personal to him.

Trigger Happy Smoker had introduced himself to me and his name is Hound. After that we talk for awhile, me getting to know them better and them not really learning any information about me. My life is a secret and behind tightly closed doors for a reason, plus you wouldn't want to know about the terrible things I have done in my pathetic life.

 **Finished 1/13/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Midnight, come to the Med. Bay. Midnight, please come to the Med. Bay_ ," Ratchet's voice spoke over the intercom. Glancing in the direction of the Med. Bay, I groan having to fly all the way over there. Bull's-eye chuckled at my misfortune and gazes over to his brother as he shuts up unexpectingly.

Sunshine is glaring at me like normal; he gives anyone around him, except his brother, a glare. He has a problem with me being there and speaking with his brother, especially his brother. I could tell he and his twin are having an internal twin speaking thing, Sideswipe had told me about it one of the days.

"Sunny! That's mean. Don't talk about her like that!" Bull's-eye scolded. By his tone of voice and words, they are talking about me behind my back. Sunshine rolled his eyes and his engines growls lowly before storming off towards the training area. His twin gives me apologetic look and chased after his twin.

My eyes watched them until they could no longer see them and I sighed from the added anxiety from Mister Sunshine. If his twin wasn't so cute and genuinely kind to me, I would tear his beyond rude twin apart from piece from piece. Taking off in the direction of the Med. Bay, I come from the side the window opens to my perch.

Ratchet gazes over from the sound of talons clicking against the metal perch and waved for me to come over. I follow his request and glided down to the metal table where his patients sit down. My talons click against the metal once more and I sit down my butt on the table. He brings out his holoform to most likely look over my cast; it has been almost the worst time in my life to have this thing on my arm, and walks over to me.

Doc bot grabs the cast gently and a tingly sensation runs through my arm in his grasp. All the muscles tense in reaction and I get ready for anything about to happen. He changes his gaze to look at me in the eyes with a reassuring expression.

"I was doing a deep scan of your arm to make sure it is healing correctly and it is. It is actually healing much faster than any human on the planet, may I ask if that is part of your different DNA structure?" he questioned. He is one of the two bots my trust has gone to out of the entire base, including the humans. Nodding my head a little bit unsure about giving that kind of detail, he also dips his head to recognize my answer.

"Your Metacarpal thumb, pointer, and middle and Ulna and Radius haven't fully healed yet and will need some more time. I cannot give you the information as I haven't calculated it with your predicament," he explained. Glancing down at the black cast that protects my injured hand, I carefully move my pinkie and ring finger.

A sound of small footsteps could be heard trekking towards the hanger door of the Med. Bay. I sat up more on my perch to see who is coming into here and getting ready if the being has bad intensions. Williams's body appeared in the huge door frame and his eyes locked instantly with mine. His eyes held emotion I was use to, fright and a hint of horror. Horror of me being me, it's not like I wanted to be turned into this killing horrifying monster.

"Hey Midnight, since you seem to be getting along with staying at the base almost full time, would you like to meet the rest of the bots?" he questioned. His voice also held the fright his eyes did and a smirk appeared on my face, you could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves.

Changing my gaze to look at Ratchet to see if that was alright, his eyes locked onto mine and he gives a nod. I do want to know all the bot's names instead of giving them nicknames like Mister Hissy Bossy Human here. Gazing down to the human who runs most of this joint, I nod and glide down to his level. He takes a step back in fear and surprise of my quick descent down and went to grab his gun that wasn't on his hip.

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I shoo him with hands to get us moving on with our small quest. He gives me a wide-eyed scared expression before almost stumbling over his feet to get moving. To play with him some more, I release a deep growl that rumbled in my chest to scare him. That does the trick and he screeched like a banshee.

His screech caused me to let out a long string of laughs. Fucking hell, this man is scared of little ol' me. Well he should be, I'm the most dangerous creature ever to be on this planet.

It took some time to quiet down my laughing as he continued our way to where ever he is taking me. He was giving a glare that couldn't scare a kitten and I giggled a couple of times.

We made our way all the way to the training area. All the bots I have yet to meet are spread out in groups talking to each other, not paying to their surrounds. Stupid's, what happens if an attack happened right now and you weren't prepared. You would all most likely die a horrible death.

"Hey! Everyone listen up, this here is Midnight," Lennox called all the bots attention. They finally noticed our presences and a pair of bots that must me twins, I recognized them as the ones that attacked me awhile back. They must have recognized me to and strolled up with a small threatening tone to their walk style.

The dark orange bot was the first one to speak up, "you're da one dat got us put in da brig. You're tha one dat scared us n' we defended ourselves from tha threat." Rolling my eyes and sighing deeply, I didn't care if they were still trying to pick a fight from it. William also blows them off and began the introduction of all the bots.

All the bots here at the base that I have yet to meet are Prowl, Mudflap, and Skidz. The others are Optimus, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker

Gladly the introduction didn't take long and I was gone the moment he shut up his mouth. He had called out to me to stop and come back but that didn't happen.

While flying away speedily, pair of Lamborghinis could be seen from the high altitude. The red one takes a turn towards me and races quickly up to me. Before he could transform, I dove down and shouted "race you to Kettle Falls!" with all my might. His engine growls deep with his twin in tow and does a three sixty to head to the exit.

They'll have to be careful about the potholes of the dirt road, especially Sunshine with his paint job, and have to wait for the gates to open, giving me time to get a head start. Plus they'll have to take the road that is windy and won't allow them to reach fast speed unless they want to fly off the road down the fucking mountain.

Pumping my wings as fast they would go in the direction of Kettle Falls, I knew not to act like the rabbit and take my time; even if they are at an advantage. I continue to fly as fast my wings could take me until the twenty foot waterfall could be seen from in the air. It was kind of tucked away in the forest and hidden from the air. The main road goes by it but no cars could be heard for awhile away, not even the twins.

No humans could be seen from my position and there weren't any scents of humans that are new around. It wasn't the safest place to land with the trees surrounding the small area they give you to stare at the beautiful falls. But I have landed on Sideswipes shoulder with his head in the way.

Landing in the cyclone fence that helps prevent people from falling off the cliff, it rattles in retaliation of my weight. The metal parts that stick up from metal bar that runs across the top digs into the bottom of my feet. Gladly my thick scaly feet don't allow the metal to pierce them and I wait until the squealing of tires could be heard down the road.

A red Lamborghini pulls up with a shiny yellow Lamborghini pulled up behind the red. I instantly recognized who the Lamborghinis are a small smile appears on my face. Bull's-eye revs his engine deeply with a hint of playfulness while Sunshine growls with a hint of anger.

Instead of transforming into their robot forms, a human steps out of the driver side of the vehicle. To say the least he was handsome; chiseled jaw line that you could grate cheese on, the bluest eyes that seemed to glow (even the day light), the cherry red like his vehicle form was his hair color, and his body was tall and lanky with muscle being able to be seen under his skin tight shirt.

Next a human stepped out of Sunshine's vehicle form with the same features of Red but with his hair holding the same yellow of the vehicle he just got out of. A smirk appeared on Sideswipes faces as he saw me checking him and his twin out. It's just like with the Lambos, absolutely gorgeous and hard not to stare at them. I already knew these two are the holoforms of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Snapping out of my staring faze, I call out to the two of them. "What happened? I thought you guys are the masters of speed, I just beat you," I teased him. He playfully rolled his eyes and made his way over to me with his twin redundantly followed him over here.

"Well you have a straight shot here by using the air ways but we had to use the roads, which suck by the way. There are potholes everywhere, what the frag?" he complained. I laughed at his misfortune but gave him a 'come hereth' motion to make him come closer. He follows through with my request and gasps at the sight of the beautiful waterfall in front of him.

He leans against the chest high cyclone fence to look over the cliff and motions for his twin to look over to. "Look at this Sunny! This is beautiful!" He turns to me with his eyes shining in happiness. "How did you find this place?"

"Flying around. It caught my eye and I decided to check it out. I couldn't fully get a look at it since there are humans almost always here." He nodded and turned his gaze back out in front of him to watch the water fall from the cliff.

Thinking up an idea, I launch myself off the cyclone fence and into the air. My wings catch the air underneath and I fly to the other side of the small canyon. My talons grip to the rock for me not to tumble down into the freezing cold water and my wings tuck tightly behind my back.

"That's no fair, we can't get over there," Sideswipe whines like a three year old not getting what he wanted. I climb higher up the rocks and start to go left where the water is running off the rocks. "Night, don't do it. It could wash you down the stream and we won't be able to find you." He was worried about my safety or worried about him getting himself in trouble. Picking up the latter as his reason, I get closer to the falls but not getting it.

Dipping my hand to feel the cold water run over my dirty scales (they are in need of a cleaning); I control some of it to float in front of me.

"Whoa! How are you doing that!? I didn't know humans can do that," he gasped in shock and surprise. Glancing over to him and his brother who was admiring the waterfall and not paying attention to me at all, an idea came to me. A smirk slipped over my lips and I cooled the temperature down to freezing. Instead of making it into a ball of ice, I made it into a ball of snow, a huge ball of snow (as big as my head).

Keeping my eyes train on Sideswipe (got to be careful about his twin, don't want to hit him), I threw it as fast as I could at the face of Sideswipe. He didn't have enough time to react and it plowed right into his face. Some of it splattered out and hit Sunshine with a small spry of snow.

The snow fell back off his face and he held of an expression of shock but that turned to a look as if I had challenged him. "Get us some more snow. It's not fair for you to hog it all." Within five seconds, the entire place was covered in a couple inches of snow and they used to their advantage. Sunstreaker was even playing with us, the battle of a snowball fight. This wasn't fair though to me, they are teaming up against me, two vs. one.

Snowballs are flying towards me and my first reaction to do was create a wall of ice to protect myself. The snowballs make thunking noises against the wall of ice. "Midnight, make this fair." This time Sunstreaker spoke up and his human voice was about the same with his robot form. Sticking my hand over the wall, I let my middle finger spring out to tell them both to fuck off.

"It's two vs. one, this isn't fair in the first place," I yell from behind my wall of safety. Another couple of thunks of snowballs hitting the wall were their reactions. Creating more huge snow balls and a few smaller ones, I peek with my eyes and above over the top to see where they are. Something cold pelted me straight in the head and I yelp in surprise. Ducking back down to get out of the line of the cold snowballs, I count to three before sprinting out from my hiding spot and started to pelt the yellow and red shirt humans.

Most of the snowballs missed them, ranging from five feet away to centimeters away. The ones that hit them helped my cause and I took off into the air, bring a whole bunch of snow with me. I drop all the snow on their vehicle forms and they revved their engines deeply in anger.

Knowing they can't get from this height, I begin to head back to the base in attempts to escape them. They will go after me and try to get back to me. Shit, now I'll have to watch my back for awhile until the dust settles and they cool down.

The base quickly came into sight and I headed straight to the Med. Bay to hide out. Ratchet will protect me from the Terror Twins or he'll make me defend for myself. Sneaking through the window which surprisingly didn't make a sound this time, I cuddle in the pile of blankets and pillows. It wasn't such a good idea since my body was still wet from the snowball fight with the twins.

Later that day, Mister Hissy Bossy Human strolled his way into the Med. Bay. Ratchet is in here still working on something important and needed totally silence for the entire time. I respected his request and stayed on the plat form to rest and calm my racing heart.

"Hey Ratchet, is Midnight here? The twins lost sight of her when she flew away from them," William questioned. He hasn't seen me yet on my perch. Ratchet sighs in annoyance of his work being disrupted and jabbed his thumb in the direction of where I am at. William immediately looked up at the plat form in the air and finally saw me. He motions for me to some down and I did.

Once making it safely on the floor, I shake like a wet dog to get all the water still cling onto my scales. William didn't have enough time to react and was covered in the water that was flung off. He gives me a 'was that necessary?' expression before leading out of the Med. Bay.

"With you staying here and already have met all the bots, it's time to introduce you to the people of the base. I have already given them a heads up about it but remember some might not like your appearance," he told the obvious. Rolling my eyes and sending a quick glare his way, we continue our way to where ever we are going.

Meeting the first few groups was fine as they most likely have seen me flying around but the further we got the line of soldiers, the more they got scared. It cracked my nonexistent heart more at some of them screaming in fear and some hiding the best they could from me. William gave me apologetic look but it didn't do much good. This entire thing just darkened my thoughts about my appearance.

 **Finished 1/15/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	11. Chapter 11

The night turned into day and the sun decided to rise later in the day, signaling winter is coming closer and closer. I stretch out all my limbs like a cat to get rid of morning tiredness from my bones and muscles. Scanning my eyes over the area to see if there was anyone here, Ratchet stood working on something once again.

Doc Bot must have heard the scraping of my talons on the metal plat form and glanced over his shoulder to look at me. "Good morning Midnight, did you recharge well?" He questions still gazing at me with his full attention. Nodding my head to answer his question, he also dips his head acknowledge my answer and returns to his work.

Silence took over any sound in the hanger and a tiny ringing sound could be heard in my ears. Shaking my head to get rid of the noise, I stand up to my full height and unfurl my wings to their full width. The morning sun shone brightly on my wings and warmed them up to a comfortable temperature.

Humming slightly to 'Killer Queen by Queen', damn that is an amazing band and song, I crawl out of the open window. A small breeze pushed my jet black hair to the right and getting it put my way. Pumping my wings down in a down beat to catch the air, I was carried into the air after a couple more wing beats.

The small breeze didn't disrupt my flight through the air and helped me stay in the air without having to pump my wings more. It took me over to the training area where I could see Trigger Happy with a bunch of soldiers teaching them. Deciding to make a stop here and to observe silently, I land on the road blocks that are piled taller than Boss Bot. There are two stacked together to make the wall stronger.

A few soldiers notice my appearance and some of them were nice or brave enough to wave at for greetings. This calls for Ironhide to notice me and called out to me. "Midnight, if you're going to watch from the sidelines, you might as well come over and be part of the group." A trickle of fear ran through me from being called out in a big group of soldiers.

Following his request, I glide down to ground level and stay in the back. Ironhide didn't like that and motioned for me to come even closer. Hunching my shoulders and pressing my wings as close as they could to my body, I waded my way through the sea of bodies. Mostly everyone got out of my way and a wave of fear from some of them could be smelled.

Once I got to the front of the large group of humans, Trigger Happy began to instruct the soldiers of what their training is going to be like for today. But some random soldier had a question, a very idiotic one in my opinion. He wanted to go against me in a hand to hand combat. The other idiots wanted to also go against me in a hand to hand combat.

"How about this; if one of you somehow bet me, I will do all of your guys training for the day," I offered.

Before he could agree to the offer, Ironhide butted in. "And if you don't beat her, at least one of you have to, then you'll have two extra hours of training." The 'leader' of the group smirked and nodded to confirm the deal. I stick out my hand to shake on it and he slapped his hand and shook it with confidence _. You poor, poor human. You're going to get your ass handed to you by me._

Zach, he told me his name, lead me over to human part of the area with the wrestling pads laid down on the dirt ground. The mat was sprinkled in dust and a navy blue color as its primary and a dark grey as its secondary. When we stepped foot on it, the dust flew up and I had to stop a sneeze from arising. Not wanting to sneeze ever second of the battle, I open my great wings and flap them to blow the dust off the mat.

After doing that we go into position and had a referee, Ironhide, count us down. The only problem with this entire thing is I have to be careful about the cast on my right arm I watched him carefully for the few moments he gave before he went to grab my leg. He picks it up and tries to twist it around so he could get me to fall on my hands and knees.

Not allowing him to make me fall, I bend backwards (straining my poor wings) and use my strength to throw him over my body. I flip and landed on my feet to look at the defeated human. He gladly lands on his back instead of his head and he groaned from the power of the throw. Ironhide announces who the winner is. Sauntering over to him with my hips swaying like the sassy bitch I am, I out stretch my arm to help pick him off the floor.

Zach growls and roughly pushes away my hand to pick himself up. He stands, dusts himself off, and stomps over to the group of other idiots. Even though they are whispering among themselves, my sensitive hearing easily picks up what they are talking about.

Another man steps out from the group and spoke to me, thinking it was a great idea to say what he said. "Good luck with beating me." A smirk appeared on my face and I motioned for him to step on the mat with me. He listens like a good boy and gets in position to start the round. Ironhide stands next to us and counted down.

All Brawn And No Dick didn't do anything for five seconds and I knew it was my turn to attack. Quick as a cat on my feet, I lung at the guy with all the force my legs could muster to make sure he falls back. The force of the push was enough he falls back on his back, my weight and the fall made him breathless and shocked him.

Pushing him over on his chest and keeping him there, I grab one of his arms twist it painfully behind his back. He yells out in pain and tries to break the hold on his arm, it failed of course.

"Say uncle and that females rule the world and I will let go of your arm if I feel like it," I offered. He struggled for a few moments to release my hold before going still and his body stills.

"Uncle and girls rule the world," he finally gives in but he said the sentence wrong.

Pressing more pressure on his arm (he screamed like a little boy), I lower my mouth to be next to his ear. "Say it correctly or I'll break your arm so bad, Ratchet won't be able to fix it," I growl lowly and he shivered in reaction.

"Okay! Uncle! Okay! Females rule the world," he correctly repeats my orders. A smirk appears on my face and I release his arm. He sighs from his arm being released from the close-to-be breaking position and groaned from the pain that came with. He stood up while rubbing his redden arm and glared at me.

Turning to others that are part of the idiot club, the smirk still placed on my face. "Anyone else wants to try, the offer still stands." This went on for awhile with others thinking they could beat me, a killing machine. They all failed terribly and received two more hours of training.

Ironhide shooed (more like scared them) the group away to do their training and took me to the side so we could converse with each other.

"How did you know how to fight like that? Most your planet's femmes don't know to fight or defend themselves," Trigger Happy questioned. Changing my gaze outward to a smaller group, my mind reels over how I gained the experience I have. Fighting for myself in the god forsaken arena is part of the reason I know what I know. Another part is from being sent out to kill people they didn't like or people intruding on their stuff.

Still with my gaze trained on the group of soldiers, I answer lowly with my tone of voice holding venom. "I was forced to battle to keep myself alive." He shifted on his feet but still leaned against the concrete wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry to hear that," he apologized for something that wasn't his fault in the first. Waving my hand in the air to push away the apology, I push myself off the wall and roll my shoulders to get rid of the stiff feeling. Stretching out my wings, I flap them down a couple of times and raise my body off the ground. I fly up above Ironhide and land on the top of the concrete wall to get a better look at everything.

Ironhide gazes up at me and spoke up after some time. "Good job beating those humans." Nodding my head and giving him a hum, I kept quiet and continue to watch the group of soldiers.

About an hour of watching the group, my boredness grew too much and I took off into the air. I wave my goodbye to Ironhide and took off in the direction of the Med. Bay. All I want now is peace and quiet for the time being and maybe ask Ratchet to learn more about them. In return I'll give him some of the information I know about myself.

Flying through the open window and landing on the plat form, my talons clicking against it. The sound of my talons hitting the plat form alerting Doc Bot and he glanced me from working on whatever he was working on. "Welcome back Midnight. Did you have a good flight?" he questioned before turning back his work, still paying attention to my answer.

"Yeah," I started to tell the story, "I saw Ironhide training a group of soldiers and decided to watch them. Ironhide had seen me and called me down. I flew down and a group of idiots decided to challenge me to a battle. I of course beat them easily and continue to watch them. It got boring and I left to come here to ask you some questions." He stopped doing his work and fully turned to look at me.

"What questions do you have for me?" he questioned.

"Well, I want to know more about you guys and in return you can learn more about me." I was glad I asked that question because he answered it and gave an overload of information about them. In return for gaining the new information, I gave him some of the information about myself to him.

 **Finished 1/15/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	12. Chapter 12

Pumping my wings to keep myself air born and staying parallel with the hanger walls, I fly around and around and around the berthroom of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. There hasn't been anything to do for the past two days and the dust with these two have settled down. Ducking out of the way of objects in my way, I finally land with my head spinning.

My legs couldn't hold my body as my mind kept pulling me to the left. I put out my hands to catch me before my head could the ground and giggled almost silently to myself.

Sideswipe must have heard my giggles and seen me on the floor because he raised his frame off his berth. He wheeled himself over to me and kneeled down next to me.

"You alright?" he questioned and gently placed his metal digit on the middle of my back. The muscles in my entire body tense from the sudden touch. A couple seconds later they relaxed again after knowing he won't hurt me.

Nodding my head but regretting the same second, I stay in this position for awhile longer until the dizziness went away. Bull's-eye rubbed in between my wings gently and it felt amazing and a light purr begun in my throat. He stopped for a moment in surprise then continues to rub the length of my back, from neck, in between my wings, and down to the top of my tail.

The dizziness left my head and I decided it was time for me to get before something embarrassing happens from the pleasure Sideswipe is creating. My wing stretches out to push his digit out of the way so I could stand back up. Placing my feet down from my kneed down position, I stand up to my full height and glanced up to the red bot.

Shaking my body like a wet dog, I answer his question in words. "I was flying around in circles for so long and got dizzy. Imagine you driving around in circles really fast and for a few minutes, you would get dizzy to." He nodded and rose off his knees onto his wheeled feet. Taking off once more into the air, I fly up to the rafters and balance my way above where Sunstreaker is drawing on a datapad his size.

My tail wraps tightly around the rafter and I carefully hang myself upside down to watch him. The drawing wasn't close to being done but I could tell it was the water fall we had seen over a week ago. The water was cascading down the rocky cliff with outlines of trees surrounding the waterfall.

Time ticked away quickly and sleep tried to grab me in its tight grasps, I didn't let that happened. I didn't want another nightmare take over and fear to drive me to do something I didn't want to do. My eyes continue to watch the rough draft become an amazing drawing that I could never ever make in my entire life.

"Sunstreaker, I never knew how much of an amazing artist you are. This is most astonishing drawing I have ever been in the presences of," I praised. A blue tint, like a blush, appeared on his metal cheeks and he turned his helm away so I couldn't see it any longer. Did he just blush from my comment? The hot-headed frontliner blushed from me giving him a comment.

Sideswipe wheeled his way over here with a smirk placed on his face; he already knew what is happening and what his twin was feeling. He placed his arm over Sunshine's shoulder and leaned some of weight on his twin. "Awwww, you're embarrassed from her giving you a comment," Sideswipe teased him.

Sunstreaker didn't like the teasing and pushed his brother off of him and growled a 'shut it' to him. Sunshine picked up his datapad, dropped it not-so-nicely in a drawer, and got off his chair. He marched off to his berth and sat down, glaring at Bull's-eye over. I knew it was all fun and games with this fight but I felt kind of bad for embarrassing the yellow frontliner.

Silence took over the hanger except the sound of Sunstreaker's fans whirling to cool hitting up frame. I made sure to pay attention Ratchet during the crash course of learning everything Cybertronian, even about the two being spark spilt twins. If one dies, the other will soon follow them.

It wasn't smart to continue to mess with the already pissed off bot and I decided to apologize later. Not-so gracefully climbed back on to the top of the rafters and carefully hop over to where Sideswipe is on his berth. I drop down on his berth and fly back up into the air to land on his shoulder. He glances at me to see what I am doing before getting off his berth.

He calls out to his twin, "Sunny come on, let's go for a drive to get all of your pent up anger out." Sunstreaker glances over in our direction and thought about it for a few seconds. He rises off his berth and follows us out of their hanger door.

Bull's-eye shoos me off of his shoulder and transforms into his sleek alt. mode. He opens his passenger door for me to hop in and I hesitantly clamber inside of his alt. mode. It was slightly uncomfortable for my wings to be held at an angle and there wasn't any room in here to stretch them out.

The seatbelt slithers over my chest and clicks into place to keep me from sliding too much when they decide to take a corner too fast. "Any place you would like to visit Night?" he questioned while starting his way to the main gate with his twin in tow.

With his holoform not activated, there wasn't anyone to look at inside his alt. mode. I turned my gaze to his dashboard and glared at him for calling me the 'Night'. "Don't call me Night, my name is Midnight," I growl for him to learn the lesson. The seatbelt around tighten like a hug.

"Don't be like Sunny! Why not? It's cute and adorable like you are," he baby talked me. Hissing under my breath and regretting my decision of coming with the two (Sunstreaker would most likely be silent unlike his idiot twin), I cross my arms over my chest and gaze out the window to watch the trees slowly go by. A blush covered my checks from him calling me cute and adorable; I'm not use to that type of affection. We are on the long dirt path that leads up to the main base gate.

The ass and back warmers turned on and felt amazing against my cool scales; the temperature outside is dropping drastically and is biting ay my scales. Releasing a soft purr in the back of my throat, I relax my tense muscles against the warm seat. "Note to self: use seat warmers to calm down Night." He spoke his note to self out loud for me to hear (I didn't know if he did it on purpose or accidently) and I kick his dashboard in retaliation for saying that and calling me 'Night' again.

Sideswipe grumbles under his breath, too low and grumbly for me to hear, about something, most likely about me. Stilling pressing my body against the warm seat, I change my gaze to look at the trees whizzing by. We had finally past the second gate and onto the road to take wherever they are taking me.

His deep rumble of his engine and the noise of his tires on the road was the only sound that could be inside of his alt. mode. After our playful bickering, he kept quiet or he wasn't talking to me, might be speaking over his twin to talk to Sunstreaker. It felt odd not to be talking with one of them; his twin sometimes while talk to me, not in the nicest of words.

On the way down the mountain, we past Crystal Falls and some snow was still there. Thinking up an idea that might get me in big trouble with these two, I control the snow to follow me, making sure to keep it out of sight. If they do see it, my plan will be ruined and they'll still get back at me.

After some time and finally being on the flatter part of the area, Sideswipe spoke up. "You didn't answer my question from before; any where you would like to go?" I haven't been this far out from the base and haven't been up in this area before so it was all new to me. One place I think that is nearby is the Columbia River.

"What about the Columbia River? I haven't been this far out from the base or at least in this area," I answered. Maybe I'll show them something about me to them and hunt a few fish to eat as my last dinner was multiple days away.

"You want to see the Columbia River? What's special about that?" he threw back. He disrespected my decision even though he was the one that ask me. I wasn't going to tell him about the secret because it was going to be a surprise and I was still unsure whether or not to show them.

Nodding my head to answer his question, I retaliated. "You are the one who asked me where I would like to go and I choose one." He gave me a 'true, true' before finally shutting up about it. The ride fell back into quietness and this time I welcomed it with open arms. He ruffled my scales and caused a small burst of anger to spark inside of me in reaction.

Their wheels rolled on to the dirt and they come to a stop a few feet in front of the water. Stepping out of the sleek Lamborghini, I take in a breath of the smell of fish and other animals that roam the area. The sound of the two transforming caught my attention and my eyes stared over them to watch their final part of the transformation, their transformation is beautiful and amazing at the time.

Snapping myself out of my staring faze and feeling a bit embarrassed from staring at them, my feet carry me over the edge of the water. Darkness had already taken over the light and the stars shone brightly from the lack light pollution. Wading into the water until it was to my knees, I turn to face the two giant bots standing at the side lines. "Come on in, the water is fine." I knew Sunstreaker wasn't going to get in the dirty water and risk his paint getting damage but he his brother might want to come in.

Bull's-eye shrugged his shoulders and waded into the water with me until he was next to me. The water almost covered the top of his wheels but didn't quite make it. Not caring if my clothes get wet, I dive into the frigid water and let it glide over my scales. My bioluminescent patches of scales light up to light a path for me to swim.

The Columbia River isn't as swift like it is during the summer but still had enough power to have underwater currents and attempt to drag me under. An underwater current did just that and my head went under the surface.

Instead of freaking out like a normal human would, I suck water into my mouth and push it out of the gills on the side of my neck. My gills are like fishes and I use them to grab the oxygen in the water to help me to 'breath'.

Whatever current had me finally let me go after a few seconds and I resurface to grab the fresh oxygen in the air. I saw Sideswipe with his headlights on looking for me in the water. Diving back under the surface, I swam all the way back to him and got where my clawed feet could be underneath me and touching the rocks below.

Sideswipe saw me from my bioluminescent scales and immediately scoped me out of the water. He holds me close to his face plates while his eyes scan me over for any injuries. The same tingling when Ratchet scans me could be felt throughout my entire body.

Not liking the way he is holding me, I wiggle for him to let go of me. "No! I'm not letting you go. You got swept by the current and could have drowned." Rolling my eyes at him and stopping my wiggling, I turn my head to the side and run my hand up my neck. By doing this action, he could see the gills on the side of my neck.

"You have gills on your neck. I though the aquatic scaly things in the river only have that?" he acted like a confused little puppy. Swinging my body to be able to wrap my tail around a part of his armor, I hoist myself up on top of his arm after he finally lets go.

"Yeah, remember I'm not a normal human by appearance by any means. You should know this by now," I told him. I can't believe he isn't freaking out about the bioluminescent scal- I have spoken too early. He gasps finally noticing parts of my body are glowing at a blue hue (I change the color to whatever I want but blue is the default color) and grabbed the back of my shirt again to look over me.

"Whoa, I never knew you could do that!" his voice is filled with astonishment and he continued to hold me like a prize on display. He turns towards Sunstreaker and holds me out to him. "Look Sunny, she glows like those stingy stringy things in the water." His twin didn't look as impress as Sideswipe did but his optics held hints of curiosity and the same astonishment as Bull's-eye.

Sunstreaker waved his servo like he was waving off the sentence and turned away from us. "We should get going soon before the higher-ups start to wonder where we are." Before Sideswipe could answer his twin, I slip out of the hold and drop back into the water.

Swimming as fast as my wings and webbed hands could take me, I dive deeper in the water to find a fish to catch. It's the best time to fish when they are going back to their 'homes' to sleep and a lot of them could be seen on the river floor. Giving myself quick bursts of energy to catch a catfish and four walleyes, I surface once again to see Sideswipe searching the water around him again.

During my hunt to find food, I had accidently swam over to the middle of the river and was being swept down the river. Going underneath the surface once more, I use my wings) my hands and tail are full holding the fish) to go back to where Sideswipe was.

Out of nowhere, something scopes me out of the water and a bright light was shone in my face. Thinking they had somehow bypass Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and found me swimming the water, I release the two fish in my hands and clawed whatever had. My claws made contact with something metal and warm; my eyes caught sight of Bull's-eye standing in the water, holding me in his servo.

Calming myself down quickly, I shyly wave my hand from the embarrassment of defending myself from something that isn't a threat. He tilts his head to the left with a questioning expression. "Are you okay Night?" Nodding my head to answer his question, he goes onto dry land and sets me down carefully. "Are you sure?" he pressed.

Once again, I nod my head and took off into the air. "Let's head back, I went out to grab some fish for me to eat," I offered while turning away from the two and going high in the air in the direction of the base. They won't want me inside of their alt. mode with me being soaked and holding slimy fish. Fuck! During my escape from nothing dangerous, I had lost two of the walleye. Gladly one of my hands wasn't holding the catfish; they are my favorite kind fish to eat.

After reaching the base, I eat my fish quickly to regain my strength and headed to bed. Ratchet had already picked up his area and gone to bed. To me sleep wasn't welcomed at all but it still grabbed and held me there until morning.

Something gently poked my left side and caused me to wake up with a fright. It could have been an intruder wanting to hurt me but the scent of the being told me it Ratchet. Opening my eyes to be greeted by the morning sun and Ratchet standing in front of me. "Get up; I need to check your cast." A joyful expression passed over my face, hopeful for it maybe being taken off this time, and I stood up to stretch out all my limbs.

Ratchet stretches out his servo for me to step on and I do. He takes me over to a table or his patients and does a scan of my arm, it tingled a lot. A shocked expression settles over his face and he glances up to look me in the eye. "Your arm has fully healed in half the time it would take for a human." I shrug my shoulders to show it wasn't unusual for my healing abilities to work fast then any human; it helped me be able to get back out on the job.

"Yep, that's not unusual. Remember, not fully human here. It shouldn't be so surprising by now," I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh like it but he still hasn't learned from the long time I have been here.

He nods his head to agree with me, "That means you no longer need the cast." Answering him with an 'okay', his finger changes to a mini saw and motions for me to hold out my arm to him. Like work of an artist, he gently holds my arm in between his digits and cuts off the cast. The moment it fell off, it was one of the best moments in my life; I was to reach an itch that was there almost the entire time.

Later in the day of resting in the Med. Bay, the loud alarms of a Decepticon popping up rang throughout the base. Scrambling to get on my feet and racing out the window next to me, I fly towards where everyone is running to.

The Main Hanger was filled to the brim with humans as the bots are forced to stand outside. William and his right hand man, Epps/Baldy Brownie, are yelling out orders to get the plane ready up and running and who is going and who isn't going. The humans who already got their orders are rushing the runway where a plane is ready to take them.

William glanced at me and nodded, silently telling me to go with them. Not listening to anymore yelling from Mister Hissy Bossy Human and Baldy Brownie, I fly after the large group of humans going on their own plane. Another one waits to taxi to the only runway, this one much bigger to hold the heavy Cybertronians and the left over humans.

Being inside the, in my opinion, tiny plane didn't help the fear of being trapped in small places. The plane ride to wherever we are going wasn't longer than thirty minutes gladly.

The humans grab their parachute so when they jump out they don't go splat on the ground below. The ramp lowers to leave a gaping hole in the back and the humans being to hop out of the plane. Once the last human jumped out, I followed with them and diving rapidly to the ground. My eyes caught sight of the other plane dropping their load and my eyes locked onto the yellow frontliner. He gave the smallest of nods before gazing back down to the ground.

All the later humans already deployed their parachutes and making a slow decent down to the ground. I waited a few moment seconds to drop another hundred or so feet then unfurled my wings to catch the air. Gliding softly to the ground and next to the large group of humans surrounding William, I stay to the back of the group as he discusses the plan.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will go in first as a diversion and draw out the four Con signals inside the abandoned factory. My job is to help the Cons pay attention to me so the humans can get the optics of the Cons and have a better chance of surviving the battle.

After being giving my orders, I take off into the air to get an aerial view of the area. It helped me figure out where are the best places to draw the cons to and fly away if needed be.

The Terror Twins take action by rushing inside the deadly silent abandon factory and doing their job. A dark frame of a bot came rushing out of the building to meet us; he didn't move for a couple of seconds and when he did, it was scary. He moved quicker than animal on the planet and knocked a pile of concrete pipes with one of his tendrils onto a group of humans.

Before the concrete pipes could crush any of the humans, I summon a puddle of nearby water to me. Controlling the water to move above the unsuspecting group of soldiers and freeze it to cover them, I lock gazes with the bot. In those two seconds of assessing each other, we both knew enough of each other to take down the other.

Rip off Slender didn't make a move towards me but to Ironhide who was firing up his guns to shoot the Con. Rip Off Slender used his quick abilities to move out of the way of Ironhides blasts and dodge Bluesteak's attempts to damage him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker get the rest of the Cons out of the building and came out to help. They attacked Rip Off Slender against Ironhides order. Not dwelling on the matter for long, I help the other Autobots and humans stay safe.

By the two idiots thinking it was a good idea to go against a bot who I knew could easily beat them, it wasn't until something caught my attention. Sunstreaker about to be gunned down by Rip Off Slender and I took action immediately.

Rushing to stop the gun about to offline Sunstreaker, I push Rip Off Slender's transformed arm gun out of the way. Tilting my body around to fly the other way so he doesn't have a chance to grab me and squishing me into a pancake, it wasn't enough. Though it wasn't something that was welcomed either.

A blue and greenish portal appeared in front of me and there wasn't enough time to stop. The portal took me far in the desert in the middle of nowhere and the stars still took over the sky. It closed before I had time to think and left me stranded in the middle of fuck nowhere.

Not a minute later of thinking up a plan and figuring out where I am at, another portal popped up in the same spot. Sunstreaker was thrown through and he landed roughly on his back. Rip Off Slender stalked through with his stroll showing off his strength in his stride. The portal closed behind him.

He doesn't pay any attention to me and aims his gun once more the defeated Sunstreaker. Not giving him a chance to fire off his gun, I push the gun out of the way while clawing at the wires underneath his armor.

Jumping off of his arm so he cannot grab me, I fly to his blank screen for a face and head butted it. My horns took the brunt of the blow and cracked the screen. He wraps his slender digits around me in an almost squeezing out my brains grip.

With an arm out, I use it to claw at his wiring to release me. It works and he drops me and my wings instantly unfurl to catch myself. I pump my wings take me straight to where his spark lays, his sparkchamber. Without remorse or regret, I spit venom at the center of his chassis and claw at his armor to make it easier to where his spark.

He doesn't give me much time and ripped me off once more and threw me away like garbage. Scrambling to my feet and rushing towards him with great speed, I reach him in no time. I go to where his back strut is and dig my claws in. He attempts to tear me off but his arms cannot reach the spot I'm at and he fails. Using my claws to start to dig my way through and ripping off the armor on the outside, I spit venom on the parts that look important.

Rip Off Slender made a terrifying scream of pain (it sound nothing like a human scream but it was the best description of it) and used his tendrils to rip me off. He threw as hard as he could and my body was air born for many seconds until I crashed painfully into the ground.

The Con doesn't go after me and Sunstreaker and leaves through the portal. My sore and battered body protested against me as I stood up and limped my way over to where Sunstreaker laid on his back. Forcing my tired wings to take me in the air, I gaze down at the defeated frontliner to see he was already knocked out. It was going to be a long night and day until he decides to wake up.

During the time he was in statis, I went out hunting for some water to help with his injuries. I found some and brought it back to him. Until the time he woke up, I worked on stopping ever leak on his frame.

 **Finished 1/16/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn spreads her rosy fingers over the sky and the heat of the desert beings to rise. Rising off the sandy ground and brushing off most of the dust particles, I stretch out all my tired and sore limbs. The sandy and rocky ground wasn't the best to sleep; it was the only thing out here except the small bunches of sagebrush and small trees.

The slight stinging from my hands caused me to gaze down at them. From what I have heard from Ratchet, the energon should be burning through my skin giving me some kind of radiation. Instead of melting passed my thick layer of scales, it only stung and barely made any progress of reaching the tissue underneath.

Glancing over to where I had last seen the yellow frontliner, he still hasn't woken from his statis. It worried me for his twin's safety; if he offlines or dies, his twin will soon die. If they weren't spark spilt twins and Sunstreaker wasn't attached to him, then I would leave his body to rust here and go back to the base.

My heart cared for the red frontliner who has shown me love, affection, and kindness. He showed that to someone who was deprived of those at an early stage of life. It's all I want now, someone who could be a true friend and care about me like a real friend would. My life and fate doesn't accept that and everyday it tries to rip away the good emotions I feel.

My feet carry me closer to his slowly dying frame and I examined my work from yesterday. It wasn't the greatest job in the world but it kept him alive until morning, where sleep gave my body rest and my mind energy to think.

Controlling the water to spread around the worst injury on his chassis, on top of where his spark chamber lays. The water seeped inside the gash and covered any open energon lines; then water froze to become ice and to seal the deal for now.

Using the water and ice to continue covering up his wounds, I finished and decided to go for a flight to scan the area go anything. There might be a Con watching us or a town nearby for me to steal supplies for the both of us. Pumping my tired wings to lift my sore body into the air, I headed off in the direction of east.

Rip Off Slender left me and Sunstreaker in the middle of a fucking desert (I'm not happy at all), Sunny is not in good condition on any means and I'm working on him right now to get any open energon lines closed. He couldn't afford to lose anymore energon then he already has.

Sunstreaker is going to throw a hissy fit about his damn paint and me being around him once he wakes up, hopefully he wakes up. I didn't have any knowledge of how to fix this or that on a Cybertronian frame and only made the fear of him dying rise. I couldn't care less if he died and his twin didn't because Bull's-eye was actually genuinely kind to me.

When he wakes up, he better pray their god for his survival; he isn't doing well at all and his spark humming is getting quieter. Think, think, what is there to help him, get him back to the base for Ratchet to do his thing. An idea hit me but it was struck down quicker than a lightning bolt, my body wouldn't be able to so that in my condition at the moment.

The wind in the area was calm and currents up higher in the air helped carry me towards what seemed to be a city, a small city to be exact. I dive down low to the ground, giving myself a lesser chance of being sighted by a human.

It took a few minutes to reach the outskirts of the city and I landed softly on the ground. Tucking my wings tightly behind my back and keeping my tail still as possible, I trek to the closest grocery. Before entering the building and getting in the sight of human or camera, I shapeshift my body to look as human as possible; minus the two gaping holes on the back of my shirt.

Humans of all size busied themselves inside the store, grabbing this and buying that. My mission was to grab some food and water for me and towels to clean the energon off of Sunshine. Maybe grab an extra set of clothes just in case I'm forced to shift quickly into something big enough to rip my clothes.

Mentally organizing my shopping list, I headed straight to where the meat and fruit are. It won't sit out long enough for it to become gross.

My eyes scan over the fruit selection and quickly placed a watermelon in the basket. The bananas didn't like half bad and a day or two for them to become rip would be all they would need. My eyes caught sight of the strawberries and I instantly placed two cups of strawberries in the basket.

Strolling casually over to where the meats are, I'm overwhelmed of the smell of blood. My mouth begins to water and I had to snap myself out of my faze, in case someone might see the true side of me. Using my nose to find which ones don't use any hormones in their meat (you can easily smell it from the real scent of normally raised meat); I place the two large steaks in the basket.

Next on my list were the towels and grab a water bottle from the fridges in the front of the store. They didn't have the greatest of towels (I'm trying to find the softest so it doesn't scratch his paint and he gets pissed off at me) and I picked the softest of the five choices they had. Heading to the front of the store, I grab a water bottle and pick up speed towards the front.

Once to the front of the store, I shapeshift back and rush out of the grocery store. My wings unfurl by themselves and catch the air underneath them. My body was lifted high into the air with the basket being carried in my hands.

Gladly none of the products or supplies fell out on the way up. I used one of the towels to cover the top of it to ensure none of the stuff falls out of the basket.

Turning my direction back to where I remember our drop off, I continue to fly with great speed to reach him faster. Hopefully he has woken up by now and has stayed in the same exact spot I left him, it wouldn't be too hard to track him down but he would make his injuries worst than they already are.

A yellow figure was standing off in the distance and attempting to limp away from the site. Pumping my wings faster to reach him quicker, I rapidly reached him and hovered in front of him. He stops abruptly and glares with hatred at me. "Get out of my way," he growled and tried to go through me.

Freezing his frame mid step to stop him moving any further, I received a deep rumble from him engine. "What did you do?! Release squishy or I will squeeze you until your head pops off." The threat was full of anger towards me but in his condition, there wasn't any way for him to do that.

"Sit back down, I may not be Ratchet but I can tell moving around will not help your injuries. When you move around the ice can't move with you and the blockages won't be sealed," I grounded out with a hiss to my words. He uses his famous glare on me but we both knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to base.

He finally listens to me and sits his aft back down on the sandy ground. "What do you suspect we should do, squishy? As you can see we are far from the base," He questioned with his tone filled with anger. There wasn't much to do; we are stuck out until they find us.

Sunstreaker is in critical condition and carrying a big load of scrap metal in the air would bring attention to us, the wrong kind of attention. I couldn't leave him here because the flight back to base would take too long and he would die if that happened.

Our opinions are thin and brittle, until an idea hit me. I wasn't comfortable about do it, it would lead to much pain in the end and maybe permanent damage to my body. Shapeshifting into inanimate objects is always more pain then shifting into a Brachiosaurus. It is especially with my idea of shifting into a truck and flatbed trailer to carry Sunshine.

Changing my gaze to look him in the optics, I answer him with uncertainty laced in my voice. "Well, I do have any idea but I don't know about it. I could shapeshift into a normal truck with a flatbed to carry you and drive our way back. Flying with you is an opinion but that would lead to gaining the wrong kind of attention." He turned his gaze away to gaze down at the ground to think about the opinions given to him.

"The first one may take longer but it seems to be our best opinion so far," he answered and picked the one I didn't want to have to. Well if it's the only way to get him back with his twin, it's all we had in the first place. Nodding my head to agree with him, I fly many feet away from him and land. Unpacking everything in the basket and placing it on the sandy ground, I open a cup and cut up strawberries to eat.

With no spoon or fork to pick up the delicious strawberries, I use my hands to pick up the strawberries and place them in my mouth. The taste buds on my tongue watered from berry on it and I hum slightly to show my appreciation of the food to eat. My mouth devoured all the food in basket and it gave me a sleepy feeling. It dragged me down with it and sleep wrapped its tight blanket around me.

Upon waking up from the howling of coyotes, I scramble to get to my feet. A pack of coyotes were making their way this way and my nose can easily smell their scent wavering up. They must have found something to hunt and are making their signal to kill it.

Shaking my head to get rid the tiredness wanting to drag me under once more, I glance over to where Sunshine is laying down at to get himself some recharge. We still need to figure out when we are going to leave, but not from here. The tires on the truck would have trouble going through the sand and with the added weight of Sunshine; I wouldn't be able to make it to the nearest road.

Moring finally came along and the giant pile of scrap metal woke from his recharge. He glances around to look for something until his optics caught sight of me. Relief passed over his optics and his tense frame relaxed a tiny bit, he must have been worried about me leaving his aft here. Remember I would if he wasn't spark spilt with Sideswipe; I would leave his sorry aft here to rust.

Stretching out all my limbs and receiving satisfying pops from my bones, I was given a disgusted grunt from Sunshine. "Don't ever do that again." A laugh passed my lips from his comment and his engine growls lowly like some kind of warning. He can hurt me all he wants, he'll make his trip back even longer then it is.

"Morning, so what's the plan oh glorious leader?" I teased. He scoffed and crossed his arm over his chest but immediately regretted it. He gazes down to look at the ice covering the deep gash in his chassis and runs his digits across the ice. "Don't touch or you're going to chip it off." He peers up to stare at me for an uncomfortable long time. Removing my eyes from his optics, I sit my butt down on the ground and waited for my question to be answered.

Sunstreaker removes his optics from staring at me and speaks up after a few moments. "Its best we leave now. The sooner we get going, the soon we can get in range so I can contact my brother." Nodding my head to agree with him, I stand back up and crackle my knuckles to mess with him. He shivers in reaction and sends me a glare my way.

"I won't be able to drive on the sand but once we get close to the road, I should be able to get us going," I explained. He slightly dipped his head to acknowledge me and started the trek to reach the nearest road way. I rush back to where the basket is and grabbed the water bottle to make sure if we were attacked, I could use the water to defend ourselves.

It was a long journey to reach the road and the winter sun wasn't that bad to me. Sunstreaker on the other hand was having trouble keeping his frame from overheating; his systems are already in overdrive to heal his battered frame. The majority of his protoform is covered in ice to help with the overheating problem he is having.

We came upon a high way. I made Sunshine look away as I stripe my clothes off so when shifting they don't rip. He complained about it but gladly complied and kept his gaze away. Letting my body grow and harden into metal and other pieces; it was agonizing to say for the least and many times I wanted to stop.

Finally the growing stops and the process stops. Using the speakers to talk to Sunstreaker who watched the entire thing, "get on the flatbed and we'll head northwest towards the base." He listens to my commands and carefully steps on the flatbed and transforms painfully into his alt. mode. Moving my wheels forwards, we begin our journey back to the base.

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	14. Chapter 14

Snow covered the road that we are traveling on, making it hard for me to get any kind of traction on the road. A few times the snow had been scraped away from the snow plowers and ice was underneath. Those times I hated it the worse, we had almost crashed into a tree and Sunstreaker yelled at me to get things under control.

This wasn't fun on any level as the slowest driver in the world was going fifteen miles per hour. A hill was coming up and it's snowing even more as we get closer to the Canadian border. The driver needs to gain more speed if they want to get up the hill for me, I need a bunch more speed to make it up the hill. Getting on the other side of traffic and quickly passing the slowpoke, we are continuing our way forward.

People don't make sense, some have common sense like me but others don't. Common sense isn't a gift but a curse because we have to live in a world that ninety-nine percent of people don't have it. It's like the person in front of me, its terrible conditions and he's riding the person in front of him ass.

The person in the '67 black Chevy Impala is forced to speed ten miles over the speed limit, the actually speed limit is sixty and that isn't enough for the stupid blue Ford Raptor. It's a cool looking truck but that doesn't give him the right to right the poor Impala and the other side of traffic was too heavy for him to pass the Impala.

A black and white cop care passed us and I wish for him to see Blue Raptor speeding and riding the Impalas ass. My wish was answered as the sound of sirens begun and in the mirrors I could see the blue and red lights. Slowing down greatly and pulling over for the copper to pass me, I speed back up to the speed limit.

We passed the pulled over Raptor and mentally I flipped him off. Also keeping a mental image of the truck so when we get into town and cops are scanning license plates that they match to the blue Raptor.

When the lane split into two and gave enough room for a car to pass, I speed up to pass the Impala. Glancing inside of the vehicle, I see two males in the front seat jamming out to some old rock. They looked to be brothers and a smile spread across my face, it's good to see brothers still hanging out at older ages and having fun.

They honked at us (not in a mean way, playful kind of way) and it scared the shit out of me. It wasn't any normal horn on a car, it was a fucking train horn or that's what it sounded like. Sunstreaker also jumped on his axels; I could feel it on the flatbed. Honking my own horn at them (it wasn't nearly as loud); we speed by and pulled in front of them to continue our way between north and northwest.

Something in the air had shifted to bad vibe. A black armored SUV pulled up behind us and followed to close for my liking on the highway. The windows were too tinted to see who is on the inside and my suspicion of the vehicle grew. The helicopter didn't help and I speed up to get away from the both of them, they only speed up after me.

Fear was driving now and I took turns to get them off of me, nothing worked and more vehicles followed us. Growling my engine deeply, I speed up and took this corner dangerously fast. My wheels drift carefully over the ice and the flatbed did alright with me. Sunstreaker most likely didn't know what is going on and was trying to figure it out. I on the other hand was trying run from **them** _. Don't let them catch you. Run, run as far as your legs/wheels can take you._

One road didn't take me somewhere and ended in the middle of a valley where no roads could lead me. Letting the fear control me, I shift back into my normal for without any clothes to wear. Not caring if my nudity was seen by them or Sunstreaker, I don't let the pain of the shift distract me as I settle into a crouch position to attack them.

The moment they exited their vehicles, they opened fire on me. Acting on pure instinct and terror, I dodge as many of the bullets as possible while controlling the water from the water bottle to make a barrier in front of me. Freezing the water and forming them into ice shards, I force the ice shards to steer towards them and head straight for their heads.

They didn't enough time to react and the ice pierced each of their heads, killing all of them. They drop down to the group and collapse with their eyes blanking of the life they were just filled with.

My breath is deep and heavy from the fast movement I just preformed. My hands are shaking terribly as the thoughts of being captured again appeared in my mind. Falling to my knees and gripping my head, my claws digging in my head and drawing blood from where my claws pierced my head. The only word that dripped from my mouth is 'no', over and over and over trying my best to convince myself they aren't going to get me.

A sudden noise behind me scared me into a standing position and claws out, ready to attack whatever stood in my way. Sunstreaker had transformed into his bipedal form and seemed to be attempting to make his way over to me. Still on high alert for anything that made movement in any way, I almost attack Sunstreaker from him moving towards me.

It took awhile for my over reactant senses to calm down and Sunstreaker spoke up. "What in the frag was that? And who were those people?" Taking a deep breath to get a full control over myself, I don't answer him. He doesn't need or have the right to know about my dangerous past.

Motioning with my hand for him to follow me, he gladly followed me back to the main part of the road without complaining. Letting my body shift painful back into a different vehicle (the blue raptor from earlier), I allow Sunshine to crawl back on and transform into his alt. mode. I wish for this to soon end or this would not end out well, for the both of us.

The cold bit at my tires and frost hung off my frame. To say the least, it is cold in wherever we are. The car in front of me is kicking up snow and other particles up at me, making the trip even worst then it already is. I want to be back with Sideswipe and Ratchets bickering about everyone on the base.

Sadness flooded my emotions at the thought and maybe never being able to see my newly made friends again. This was the first time in a long time I have trusted someone and stayed with them for this long. If I really wanted to leave without them ever finding me again, I could do it. They would give chase but most likely give up after away, they always do unless you are part of **them**.

My stomach/gas tank rumbled for food from the usage of the energy. By traveling for a long time without sleep and shapeshifting twice into bigger objects. Being forced to stay in those shapes for a long time wasn't helping either. I told Sunstreaker this and he agreed that he also needs some fossil fuels (gasoline to replace the lost energon) to fill his tanks again.

Off the highway, my eyes caught sight of a small gas station off to the left and I took the exit needed. Instead of pulling up to the station as the blue Raptor, I shapeshift back into my normal form, relived of the pressure being released. Sunstreaker revved his engine in question and flashed his lights at my naked form.

"Could you give me my clothes please?" I questioned. Earlier I had requested for him to onto my clothes so I don't lose them and he gladly accepted with not complaining one bit. His passenger butterfly door opens and I rush to the side to grab the clothes and quickly slip them on.

His butterfly door was still open and spoke to him while it was still open. "Also you'll need to pull up to a pump station." The passenger door folded down back into place and I thought for a moment he was going to tell me to fuck off. Instead, his driver butterfly door folded up and invited me sit inside his alt. mode.

Not wasting a second, I rush over to the other side of his alt. mode and gently sat my butt down on his clean seats. The door closes behind, making a soft clicking noise, me. "Don't touch anything or I will squish," he threats and he merges his way back on the road, going towards the gas station.

Before we could get too far, I speak up to ask him a question. "Can you hack into the gas pump station so we can get some fuel for you?" His gives me short 'yes' and keeping him mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

He pulls up to the nearest open station and opens his door to let me out. Right before getting out, I shift my shape to look like a normal human. I slide out and stand in front of the console, waiting for him to do his thing. "Hurry up or they're going to get suspicious of us," I growl out and his engine in retaliation. A second later the words 'approved' appeared on the screen and I grab the gas nozzle.

Opening up flap that covers the cap and unscrewing the cap, I put the nozzle in the hole and held down the gas lever. It clicks into place where it doesn't need to be help down any more and I stroll over to the store. Walking into the store and grabbing a basket to store the needed supplies.

My eyes caught sight of a man whose eyes locked onto me as I entered the building. His eyes held lust and he made his way over towards me. Not paying any kind of attention to him, I quick place the needed supplies in the basket and was making my way to the door.

The idiotic man decided to stop by placing his hand on my shoulder and spin me around to face him. "Where are you thinking you are going sweet cheeks?" Using my non dominant hand to grab his wrist and twist it away, I hiss lowly in his ear.

"Try to ever touch me again; it will not result in good things for you." Releasing his hand after digging my claws into his wrist to get my point across, I storm out of the building with the basket in my left hand. If this was a cartoon, there would be steam pouring from my ears. Men think they can prowl on young women like us, even though I'm twenty, he still went after me. Should have killed him, he would have earned it.

Rushing to Sunstreaker's alt. mode (he was revving his engine to get mine and others attention), I take out the nozzle, not caring to put it back in where it rests. I not-so-gently hop in his open door and shout at him to go, even though there wasn't anyone following us.

Sunstreaker listens to my order and peels out of there. He continues onto the highway until his engine was making weird noises and he was groaning from pain. "Pull over." He redundantly follows my order and pulls over to the side of the highway.

We switch positions and we were back on the road.

 **Finished 1/17/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4 **


	15. Chapter 15

A sign that said 'Saint Mary Lake' with '34 miles' next to it caught my attention. An arrow pointed to the right, taking us off our designation. An idea hit me and instead of taking the third exit of the roundabout, I took the second to continue heading north. The road trip needed some beautiful scenery and something to relax my itching bones.

While heading to Saint Mary Lake, an idiot going fifteen under the speed limit was in front of me. Other cars are riding my butt to make her go faster and it was making me nervous. One got so daring, he passed about three cars to get in front of her and speed away. I, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to do that with the flatbed and Sunstreaker behind me.

Finally the road split to allow other cars to pass and I was the first to pull out in the passing lane. The car behind me honked their horn from me staying in front of them and a bit of anger flared up inside of me. Ignoring the rude person (somehow, someway), I speed up to the normal speed limit and merged back to the right lane. Mister Rude revved his crappy car engine and sped past us with a line of seven cars behind him.

Later on, we all merged back together and continue our normal forwarded, heading in our own directions. Other cars also weren't happy about me following the speed limit and ride my butt to make me pay. Can't people get the message about following the rules of the road and not to mess with someone pulling a trailer? Once again, barely anyone in this world has common sense.

The road below me turned to rock as I pulled us to the scenic area for cars. There weren't as many cars as suspected to be and I pulled to the front at a side angle for Sunstreaker to see. His tires turned on the flatbed for some reason but he said the words that weren't welcomed, Cons. He could pick up their signals close by and told me to leave the beautiful place. I stored the name and location on my mind for later.

Peeling quickly out of the area, I begin to head back down to where I needed to take the third exit. Our escape didn't go unnoticed as a fleet of jets flew over head, all wearing the Con symbol out for show. Growling my engine deeply with anger, I speed up to go up to ninety miles per hour. It still didn't work and the Cons shot at us, with humans still around to watch the battle unfold itself.

Multiple of their shots had it their target and caused me to swerve to get away. It doesn't end well for the both of us as my body is forced to shift back and he to tumble off. For him not to land painfully, he transforms into his bipedal and rolls with me.

My skin burned from the newly made injuries and the lack of blood to cover the road burn. I hissed as another shot landed too close for comfort and in reaction; I shot off into the air to go after them. Attacking jets from the air wasn't the smartest idea in the world as they are much faster than me and it almost didn't end well for me.

A jet rammed into my wing and throwing me off beat. I begin to plummet back to the ground as my attempt to straighten myself almost fails. Righting myself in the air, I use the added speed to catch up to the jet that dared to knock me out of the air.

Sinking my claws into his armor and securing myself on him, I dig at his armor to get it off. The plane does invasive maneuvers to try and get me off of him. It doesn't work and he finally nose dives into the ground after losing control of everything.

Right before he crashes into the ground and gets himself killed, I jump off and head to kill the last one of the ground. Sunstreaker is helping me take them down by slicing at them with his twin blades on his arms when the Con would fly too low to the ground.

It was an easy kill for the last as Sunshine had already wounded the Con. After we catch our breath for a moment, I shift back painfully into the Ford Raptor and around the pot holes made by the missiles and bullets of the Cons. We continue our journey like nothing happen.

My heart is beating in my chest and feels like it's about to shoot out. The excitement is what had me all riled up and ready for another act to come, gladly none came and we head back on the road. Hopefully we'll get in range of their bond because I don't know how much longer my body can take the shifting back and forth of being an inanimate object.

Knowing it was risky to head back to Saint Mary Lake, I wanted to check it out once more. I wanted an mental image of it so when I'm on the run again (these guys won't need m for much longer and will kick me out after realizing the real monster I am) my mind could pull it up on my death bed.

Finding an area where I could make a Uie, I make the Uie and begin our journey back to the lake. Sunstreaker moved around on the flatbed to catch my attention and I only ignored him, pay more attention to the road in front of me.

It didn't take long to reach the lake again and I pulled into the same spot from before. The night was attempting to take over the sky by the time we had reached Saint Mary Lake and the brighter stars are shining on the darkening sky. The moon was shining and glowing beautifully on the water, making the scene an amazing sight to see in your life span.

We stayed here for a couple of hours to watch the sky become dark fully and it was finally time to leave. It was a depressing feeling to leave the place, it felt like he had just gotten there and was leaving a few seconds later. This was a place that needed to be visited again, that is for sure.

Leaving the place to park your car and slowly pulling away on the dirt road, I merge back onto the highway. This time heading south to get back on U.S Highway two and hopefully getting near enough for Sunstreaker to contact his twin.

We were a few miles from the Idaho border when the pain was too much. My tires are shaking badly, looking like they are about to fall off. I pull over on the quiet highway and release the stress on my body by shifting back to normal.

My body couldn't stay still and convulsed from the extreme amount of pain it was emitting. The rocks on the side of the road dug into my scales from the lack of snow covering the ground.

While shifting back into my normal form, I had accidently dropped Sunstreaker roughly on the ground. He saw my form convulsing and slowly rolled his way over to me, flashing his lights to catch my attention. Not paying any attention to the yellow frontliner, I try everything in my power to stop my spazzing body.

Time ticked away and my body finally stopped but the pain was still underneath my scales. Unlike any other time, it felt like someone poured lava underneath my scales and used a hammer to smash all my bones in my body. My organs felt out of place and not functioning correctly, like a switch in my brain told them all to stop except my heart and lungs. It was hard to get the needed oxygen in my lungs to be able think properly and move any of limbs the way I wanted to.

"What's the problem?" He questioned while staying his distance.

Finding my voice and trying to keep it as steady as possible. "Shifting in-to inanimate objects are pa-inful and having to stay in those forms are even worst, especially for the time we had being on."

Sunshine believed it was a smart idea to press him front bumper to my leg (I understand he was trying to comfort me, surprise, surprise, but you don't do that while someone is in a critical position) to comfort me. Reacting on my pure instinct and thoughts of him wanting to hurt me, I lash out with my deadly claws and dug my claws into the front part of his hood, scratching his paint. We are both at fault.

He reels back from the shock and pain and angrily transforms into his bipedal form. His fist smashes into the ground next to me his eyes stared with a dangerous threat to them, he was going to kill me. My thought ran wild and I attempted to take off in the air to get away from him. His servo grabs at my wing, catching the bottom part of my finger winglets, and throwing me away like garbage.

Gladly the area he threw me at was where the highway was open to allow the road to pass through the trees. Before plummeting back to the ground, I right myself and hovered way out of reach of him as he stomps, more like limps, his way over to me.

His twin blades slide of their sheaths and he swings them at me, trying to swat me out of the air like a fly. "Get down here so I can tear your pathetic human body limb from limb." My wings had taken me too far out of reach for his servos or twin blades to get me.

In mid swing, he completely stops all movements and a look of shock passes over his face. A hint of what could be happening came to mind, he could contact his twin. He retracts his blades and turns to the west, where the base is in the direction of from our position.

Without saying anything more to me, he transforms and races on the wrong side of traffic in the direction of west. He wasn't to make with injuries that have yet to fully heal (specially the one across his chassis as it is deep and have a chance of reaching his spark).

Not wanting the bot to rust on the side of the road (yes, I do care for the stubborn bot. He can be meaner than a bull but our trip together was nice), I follow him high in the air with my scales as black as the night sky above me.

Like I have said before, he didn't make it far before his engine failed him and he couldn't go any further. He doesn't even transform and stays still for many minutes; I knew he wasn't dead by the low hum his spark is giving. Slowly descending while being valiant in case he is faking it and getting ready to attack me, I land in front of him.

He flashes his lights at me and attempts to rev his dying engine to ward me off; he wasn't in any condition on going any further on this trip. Taking a deep breath to calm down my racing heart, I speak to him with a stern tone to my voice. "Don't ever do that again. We are both at fault because you scared me and I attacked in reaction… Let's get you back to base Sunshine."

Once again he revs his engine at the name calling and attempted to move forward to hit me, he was too weak. Letting my body shift back for the hopefully last time, I ease the flat bed underneath him and settle him on top. Pulling back onto the road and crossing the middle to get to the right side, I speed back up to the speed limit.

At the top of a hill, I spot the familiar red Lamborghini racing his way towards us, not caring about the speed limit. Some of the others are way behind him and following the rules of the road.

It didn't take any time for Sideswipe to reach us and his twin painfully transforms to embrace Bull's-eye.

By the looks of it they didn't bring a trailer to carry the injured frontliner, which means I would be forced to carry him. Hopefully the base isn't that far way and I wouldn't have to be in this form for much longer.

"Who's in the vehicle? Is it Midnight?" Sideswipe questioned while jabbing his thumb in my direction.

Sunstreaker shook his head to answer his twin. "No that's Midnight," Sunstreaker reintroduced me. Bull's-eye's mouth dropped in shock as he stared down at me; the others finally made it to us and transformed into their bipedal form. They also heard what Sunstreaker said and their face plates expressed shocked.

Sideswipe kneeled down next to me and poked the top of my vehicle form. "Midnight is that really you?" he gasped. Flashing my lights at him to answer his question and staying in the vehicle form because I would be naked in front of all of them and it would be pain to shift back and forth once more. "Why haven't you gone back to your normal form yet?"

While in this form, I don't have a mouth answer him and gladly Sunstreaker spoke for me. "It's painfully for her to shift back and forth. Also I have to ride with her." Sideswipe finally gets it and told us we should get going back to the base. Sunstreaker hops back on the flatbed and we being the end our journey back to the base.

 **Finished 1/18/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	16. Chapter 16

Balancing myself on a rafter as my feet swiftly carry me across them, I jump onto another rafter and run down that one. Ratchet was speaking with Boss Bot and Prowler about this and that, leaving me here with nothing to do. The twins already have got into trouble with Trigger Happy and put in the brig for their time out, it does absolutely nothing.

There weren't any of my closer friends compared to the other bots and humans on the base to hang out with. My mind reeled around for a bit as my feet carried me across the rafters to suppress my boredom. Maybe Ironhide will want to hang out and talk about our battle stories.

Purposely stepping off the rafters with my wings unfurled to catch the wing, I fly out of the open window next to my plat form. Twisting my body to head to the training area where ol' 'Hide might be, my wings continue flap to keep me in the air and in the direction of the training area.

The wind was blowing hardly as I did some flips to take away the boredom in my systems there wasn't much to do here with my friends gone. Snow has come, announcing winters arrival and flaked the ground below. Soldiers are wearing jackets to keep themselves warm and safe from the dropping temperatures of winter.

Ironhide makes the soldiers train in the freezing temperatures to get them use to the cold weather. I felt bad for them freezing their balls and nipples in the cold weather. When I was human, the winter weather my favorite and each time it snowed, I would go out in a swim suit and lay down in the snow for fun. That was a good memory to me and was stored inside the humane part of my brain.

Landing on the concrete barrier to watch Ironhide order the soldiers where to shoot, I settle on my haunches with my arms resting on my knees. Trigger Happy is directing them where to shoot for the best place to take on down or at least damage them. A group of five was running, being the distraction and when one slipped, it turned into a game of dominos.

The group of five all landed on their asses and most likely hitting their heads in the process. Instead of the others going to help them off the cold snow, they stood there laughing their asses off. A couple of them fell to group from laughing so hard.

Rolling my eyes at the idiotic humans, I took off and landed in front of the leader. I outstretch my hand to him to help him off the ground. He was, of course, afraid of my frightening appearance but grabbed my hand after getting over the fear. Pulling him up slowly on his feet to make sure he doesn't fall again and pull me down with him, I dust off the snow off his back.

"You okay? Didn't hit your head too hard I hope," I questioned. Surprise took over his expression from my kind behavior and he nodded his head, acting unsure of himself. "Well if you hit your head hard, you better get to Ratch to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Once again he nods his head and stutters over his words, this time he didn't act afraid of me. "Th-thanks." Dipping my head acknowledge his say of thanks, I glance closely at his eyes to find hints of awe and astonishment hidden inside of them. The best thing to do was to ignore it and leave to make sure the others didn't get to terrible injured.

They were all fine with a couple of bruises that are going to form on their asses and a headache for the rest of the day. Shawn, the leader of his small group of five, wanted to talk to me while Ironhide lets them take a few minutes to regroup their thoughts. All the others were forced to get back to work and earn extra time of training for not helping their injured buddies away from danger, karma is a bitch.

Shawn rested his back against the concrete barrier and his butt plopped down on the free spot of snow (I removed the snow for them to be able to sit down without having a cold ass in return). I sat on my haunches will grabbing his face gazing into his eyes to see if there was any sign of a concussion, it didn't seem to be one and I release his chin from my grasp.

His peridot green eyes still stared into my silver ones, still ignoring him. "It doesn't seem like you hit your head that hard to earn a concussion but I'm no medic. You better get check out by Ratchet though." He gives me 'okay' and changes his gaze to look up at the seemingly scary Weapon Specialist. You could easily smell the fright pouring off of him from the large bot standing next multiple feet away from him. I knew he was too scared to ask the bot who was already a bit pissed off.

"Hey 'Hide, I'm going to take the five to Ratchet to get them checked out," I spoke up. Ironhide glances down at us and gave us the okay. I stand up and help Shawn easily up on the snow and ice. Next I lead them carefully over the ice and snow so they don't this time and injure themselves even more.

We made it to the Med. Bay without anyone falling on their ass or face planting, one of them was having trouble standing and had to be carried by two of the others. Ratchet was back from speaking with Boss Bot and Stick Up His Ass (Prowl and I know it's not the most creative name but it suits him). I greet Ratchet kindly like always, "Good Morning Ratchet, I have some unlucky patients for you to check over. They were training and accidently fell from the ice. All them hit their heads on the ground and might have concussions."

Doc Bot nodded his head and motioned with his servo for us to some in. "Let's get this done and get you guys back to Ironhide," he urged the five inside and they obey his instructions. I follow behind them and fly myself onto the top of the Cybertronian sized table to watch what Ratchet does.

Shawn is the first one of Ratchets list and is checked out by him. Gladly Shawn doesn't have a concussion but one of his team mates isn't as lucky. Gabby is her name and she was the one having trouble getting herself here, a tall tale sign of having a concussion. Ratchet gave her a bottle of Tylenol, told her to check in everyday and that she is on bed rest.

On the way out of the Med. Bay, Ratchet had called out to me. "Thank you Midnight for taking them here." Waving his appreciation off with my hand, I lead the group of five out the Med. Bay and take Gabby back to her barrack to get her needed bed rest. She is allowed to sleep with her concussion not being as severe.

After helping Gabby back to her barrack and her making small talk with me, I fly back to the training grounds and land on the concrete barrier by Ironhide. Said mech glanced at me and greeted me back to the group, I could tell he wanted to ask me something but kept it to himself.

Later on at the end of training (including the extra time given), Trigger Happy challenged me to a duel. Not the smartest thing to come from his intake, I accept it anyway for the fun of.

Ironhide explains the rules, "This is training so killing or permanently damaging each other. Whoever takes down the other fully to the ground first will win and hold them down for three seconds. Also everything is legal." Nodding my head to agree to his rules and terms, I give him a thumbs up and travel to the area where the large bots spar against each other.

He also gets into position and has a human count us down. The moment Shawn counts down to one, Ironhide's cannons whirled wildly in their casing and he takes aim at me. Using my speed to doge out of the way of the carefully aimed shot, I slowly make my way towards him while dodging his shots.

Getting close enough for to swat at me like a bug, I latch onto his back strut and do the next smartest thing to do. My body grows quickly, ripping my clothes, (painfully I must add from the speed that was needed to catch him off guard) and forms into a Mudwing, a dragon from the 'Wings of Fire' series. With thick, armored scales and a large, flat head with nostrils on top of my snout. My body was as big or even bigger then Ironhide and probably weighed about one-third less than him.

With my sudden weight being added to his back, he fell backwards on top of me. He is able to twist his frame to get on top of me and hold me down. Reacting quickly with my lightning fast thinking and speed, I push with my right wing to flip us over for me to be top. Even though my dragon form isn't as heavy as him, I use it to my advantage to hold him down while he struggles to get me off of him.

Three seconds pass and I jump off of him as Shawn announced that time is up. Letting my form down size into my draconian form, I color my scales to make it look like if my body was covered by clothes. I don't think anyone wants to see my naked form or the scars that adorn it.

Ironhide stands up off the ground after being beaten by me and turns to look at me. "Good job Midnight, you have won the battle," he praises. I nodded my head in his direction to acknowledge him and make my way to the Med. Bay where there is an extra pair of clothes for me to wear. When shapeshifting into bigger forms always results in my clothes ripping and tearing so extra clothes is a must to have on hand.

Arriving at the Med. Bay and quickly putting on the extra pair of clothes to cover my naked form, I say my goodbyes to Ratchet before leaving. I fly out of the Med. Bay and spotted the Terror Twins making their way to the Autobots Rec. room.

Heading in their direction, I hover next to them. "Hey how's it hanging?" I questioned. Sideswipe stopped and turned to me with a smile on his face plates.

"Hey, we are heading to the Rec. room. Want to join us?" he requested. Dipping my head to accept his offer, I land on his shoulder for him to take me to the Rec. room himself. If you have the chance to be lazy, take it because that's was I did with Sideswipe.

 **Finished 1/18/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sides! Stay in the inner lane, dumbass! I thought you knew how to drive" I hissed with a playful tone to my voice. He glances at me with a small smile on his lips and nods his helm. He follows my instructions and stays to the inner lane of the race track. Funny enough, they are play a game called 'Need For Speed' and going against each other.

Sunstreaker takes his optics off the screen for a moment and sends a glare my way as his twin gains ground on him. Sideswipe was gaining on his twin as they race closer to end of the track. He mumbled underneath his 'breath' something Sideswipe elbowed him in the stomach for.

The yellow car drifted around the corner with a red car following close behind it. Their speeds hitting over a hundred and getting closer to the end of the race. I was silently cheering on Sunstreaker to beat his huge ego brother and to put him in his place. If I knew how to play the game and be great at the game, then there would be a chance for me to even get close to Sideswipe on the track.

In real life, if we were to race against each other, no doubt in my mind I would win. It has happened once and it was an easy beat for me with having a couple of minutes to myself. My wings can carry up to speeds of two-hundred and forty if I really try, you can't beat the best if you tried your best.

Confetti sprinkled out on the yellow car that passed over the finish line first. Sunstreaker changes his gaze to look at his twin with a smirk of his own ego growing bigger. Bull's-eye pouts with his bottom lip sticking out and his arms crossed over his chassis.

"Should have listened to me," I teased Sideswipe who gazes over at with the same pout on his face, he looked like a kicked puppy.

Before he could have said anything, my ears caught the sound of smaller pedesteps coming our way. A little bit on guard just in case this isn't who I think it might be, it could Bee but he has a heavier set of pedesteps. Jazz comes into view and waves at us; he still is Blue Mystery to me as I can't tell what he is feeling. Odors of scents don't work on these guys and I have to rely on their body language or their face.

Sideswipe waves back and his twin gives him a nod. "Wha' are ya guys up ta?" Jazz questioned.

"Playing the human game 'Need For Speed'," Sideswipe answered. Jazz nodded his head and strolled over to the one person chair in the corner of the hanger. He sits down and pulls his legs up to chest with his visor facing the large T.V, most likely going to watch them play another round.

The spot on the arm rest I'm sitting on wasn't comfortable on any level and shifting to find a new position to lie in wasn't working. Hopping up onto my feet and stretching my limbs out (a couple of them popped and Sunstreaker shivered from the disgusting noise), I jump up in the air and fly over to where Jazz sat snuggled up in the chair.

Not caring for manners, I land on the back of the chair and jump on his shoulder. He twisted his helm to look at me from my sudden weight on him; after knowing I wasn't going to do anything, he turns his gaze back at the T.V. Crawling myself into his neck cables and snuggling in the warmth of them, I sigh from the comfort and let the tiredness of the day take over.

Out of the corner my eye, I see the twins (mostly Sideswipe as Sunstreaker was acting like he wasn't giving a shit) give Jazz a glare. Paying them no attention after that, sleep came to me as a welcomed gift to me.

A small swaying motion could be felt and if I wasn't on alert about it, it would have dragged me back down to the sleep land. Snapping my eyes opening and throwing my head up, my head hits something metal and warm. Using my hands to rub away the pain, my eyes scan the area my body is. I find myself snuggled in the neck cables of Jazz.

Jazz's digit gently poked my arm as he couldn't see me from my spot. "Ya alrigh' 'Night?" he questioned while using his digit to stroke my left wing. Pushing his digit away with my wing, I crawl out from his neck cables to stretch my limbs from the cramp position sleep had taking me.

Nodding my head to answer his question, I face palm myself because he couldn't see me from my spot on his shoulder. "Yeah, I forgot where I was for a moment. Where we going?" I request for our designation.

He dipped his head to acknowledge my answer. "The Terror Twins were gettin loud n' rowdy. You were rechargin n' ya looked like ya needed it so ah left ta take ya ta the Med. Bay." He continued his way to the Med. Bay while making small talk with me

Once we made it, we said our farewell to each other and parted ways. I greeted Ratchet like always and started a small conversation with him.

After finishing our conversation, I flew up to my perch to grab my hair brush to brush out my hair and put it in either a braid or ponytail as the wind outside was starting to pick. Grabbing said hair brush, I gently run the bristles through my jet black hair until all the major knots were out. Next I do a tightly French braid to make sure all the tiny, baby hairs do not get in my face and wrap a ponytail holder around the end.

Glancing at my reflection in the window, my job on the French braid was my best so far. Deciding the braid was good enough to be shown out in public; I hop into the air and pump my wings to take me outside, of course saying my farewell to Ratchet who was deep in his work.

My wings take me high in the sky as the base quickly disappeared behind me. Using my wings to their fullest extent of speed, I cut through the air at the speed faster than a Lamborghini Aventador. This time this flight is for fun and for the sights of the area of the northwest of the United States.

The day was soon to become night and leave me to fly in the darkness of night. Though it didn't matter with my eyes able to see in the dark and the moon rising to shine down on me. Stars begun to peak through the navy blue and orange sky and the moon already rising to take the sun's spot.

Seeing no human being in sight, I tilt my body backwards into a loop and to turn the loop into a dive towards the ground. The cold, bitter air of winter bit at my scales as I dive down to the ground faster than any land mammal or air raptor. My weight of only being about one hundred and ten pounds and the speed I am traveling at helped me reach the ground in a matter of a few seconds.

Before hitting the ground and going splat like a bug on a window, I change my trajectory to be parallel with the ground. Coasting at a comfortable speed with the blowing wind, I begin to head east towards Idaho to see if the state holds any beautiful sights that a must see.

The wind continues to blow greatly and my French braided hair was holding up. The wind has already blown me so hard that I have been thrown around like rag doll and roughly crashed into the ground. The heel part of my digitigrade right leg felt it might have sprain it and produce a small amount of pain as I stand on it.

Kneeling down and resting on my left haunch, I gently prod my heel to check if my prediction is correct. It sure felt like a sprain and will give me trouble walking on it for the time being. Groaning out loud with hiss at the end and standing back up, I unfurl my wings to back off in the air. The wind, once more, almost pushes me back down to crash with ground but I was able to get up high enough that the wind finally calmed down.

Instead of going against the wind, I turn with it and let it carry me southwest towards Oregon. The coldness of the winter continues to bite at my thick layer of scales as I made my way towards Oregon. Gladly the cold never bothered me unless it started to get below the negatives, then it would start to get underneath my scales.

While flying, more like gliding with the wind, in the night sky, a lone house in an area well known to me could be seen off in the distance. Lights could be seen on inside the house and people moving on the inside it. The scent of humans wavered into the air and a couple of the human scents I recognized as my friends, my friends of Aztec.

Sadly out of all the scents here, one I was hoping for could be smelled. Flying closer to the house and spotting at least fifty humans patrolling the area, I dive as close to the ground that I dared to. My wings barely made a sound that a human wouldn't be able to pick up as I glide closer to the house.

Out of the fifty human odors, three could be recognized from before my disappearance. Hopefully they know of me and won't shoot first from my sudden appearance. But I always know never to rely on hope and instead headed towards the three I recognized as friendly.

Slowing down to coast as my wings take me within fifteen feet of Mia and Jacob (two of three humans I know of), I carefully and silently land on the dusty ground. My feet carry me closer to be about five to seven feet from Mia. My eyes scan the area to see all the guards are holding different types of guns; some hold AK47s, Barrett M90, and M1911 pistol.

An idea hits me while crouching behind a sage bush. Following through my idea as it was I had, the luminescent part of my scales flashed three times to catch the attention of the two. They have seen my scales glow before and will hopefully know that it's me.

Mia snaps her head in my direction, calling attention to me to everyone in the area, and points her AK47 at me. Flashing my scales three times more and making a purposely terrible owl noise to throw her off of it being an enemy; a smile appears on her face and laugh escapes her mouth. The guards around her gaze at each other in confusion of the situation.

With her hands, she motions for me to come out my hiding spot. "Dark, get your ass out here before I drag you out by your tail and you know I will." Laughing quietly under my breath, I stand up from behind the sage bush to reveal myself to them. They in reaction aim their guns straight at me with their confusion quickly melting away.

This time Jacob comes to the rescue and orders for his men and women to put down their weapons. "Everyone, guns down! She isn't an enemy but daughter of Zayden. Dare even lay a figure on her; you'll meet a terrible fate," Jacob AKA Major Lancaster orders the soldiers with their guns pointed at me. I stood there unfazed by the amount of guns pointed at me and danger of the whole situation.

The soldiers listen to their Major and aim their guns down at the ground, still being on high alert thinking I might do something. Jacob walks up to me and for a moment I thought he was going to yell at me for disappearing for such a long time. He instead wrapped his arms around my shoulder and took me into a bear hug. "I missed ya, we all did," he whispered with his head buried in my neck.

Wrapping my arms around him and giving him a close to bone crushing hug, I release him and he does the same. A tear looked like it was going to fall from his eye but it disappeared from the spot as he glared down at me.

"Where have you been? You up and leave without telling anyone where you are going and don't see us for three years. You worried your dad to death. What the fuck were you thinking?" He scolded me like a child messing with something they shouldn't have.

The last time they had seen me when I was seventeen before leaving for however long until homesickness became a thing. It didn't though; I saw the house and couldn't force or bring myself up to turn tail and run back to the base. It had been too long since the last time I have seen them and fate brought it up to me to see them after three years of being on my own.

Shyly turning my head to the ground with the knowing expression of it being my fault, I let the tears wanting to fall pour down my face. Resting the top of my head and horns against his chest, a sob leaves my mouth in reaction of the guilt becoming too much. I didn't care if the other soldiers saw the most dangerous creature in the world cry; everyone has to cry once in their life.

Jacob places his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. "I'm not going to say its okay because we both know it wasn't but at least you came to your senses. Zayden is going to have a cow when he sees you back." He pushes me back to stand on my own and motions for me to follow him.

Not getting two steps to the house (my sprain heel giving me trouble), Jacob turns back to the large group of soldiers. "Stay on guard and get back to work. Now!" There's the Jacob I know, the hard ass who would not take shit from anyone. Everyone scrambles to get back to work at the order from their Major and stands on guard except Mia and my other known friend, Max.

We continue our trip into the house, both Mia and Max questioning about my limp. I blew it off like it was normal and told them I required it while flying out in the still blowing winds.

The house still held the same smell from three years ago and it felt like home. The entrance was tight like always; you walk in and there are two flight of stairs to reach the upper part and the lower part with the secret entrance to the underground base. I have never liked under there with it being underground and a maze of tunnels.

Already knowing where to go, I skip three steps at each step upwards to reach the upper floor quicker. The hallway to the bedrooms is to the right of me but I disregard them and follow the newly made scent of Zayden.

The Living room is to the left of me and the kitchen is to the right of me now. The most of the wall for the kitchen was knocked out and a bar was placed there instead. Able to see past the wall, he sat at the dining room table, munching on a ham and cheese sandwich.

Throwing all my fucks out the window of still wanting to turn tail and flying as far my wings would take me, I rush over to him with my limp being more revealing. He sees me out of the corner of his eye and immediately recognizes me. He stands up so fast his chair falls back and crashes down to the wooden floor.

Zayden meets me half way and wraps his strong pair of arms around me. I, in return, wrap both my wings and arms around him in a death grip. A groan comes from his mouth and pats my back to let go of him. Listening to him, I release him and let a smile spread wide on my face. Bliss and delight run through my body at the sight of my father standing in front of me.

My father rewraps his arms around after regaining his breath and I do the same, this time using less of my strength on him. We stay in the embrace for a few moments before Mia whines about Zayden hogging me all to himself.

"Hey! I haven't gotten a hug yet," Mia whines like a two year old and pouts with her arms crossed over her chest. Rolling my eyes at her antics, I let go of Zayden and roughly pull her in hug with my wings. She yelps from the sudden movement but hugs me back, using all her strength in attempts to squeeze a fart out of me. It doesn't work.

Releasing her from the hug and giving her a nuggie, I turn back to face Zayden, waiting for the ear full to come. He follows through with my prediction and roughly grabs my ear while pulling it to the left. "You are grounded for the rest of your life missy. You fucking gave a heart attack when you went missing. You didn't help it by staying away for three fucking years." Lowering my head like a beta wolf being yelled by the alpha, I keep my gaze down to the floor

He lets go of my left ear and sighs deeply through his nose. "I'm just glad you're back. You're staying, right? Because if you're not, I will drag you by your horns back here." Ah shit, this trip wasn't going to turn into a welcome home forever. Mister Hissy Bossy Human will send his team of Autobots after me and Sideswipe would dearly miss me. He may be a stubborn bot but he's a kind being and he's nice to me.

With my head still lowered, I shake my head to answer his question. That was my worst decision in my life (I have made terrible decisions in my life) and bellowed out a 'what'. Keep in mind I was standing right next to him with sensitive hearing to accompany it.

"I will not allow you to leave me again, not for a third time," he growled, but his ending words come out wimpy with sadness filling them. The first time was when I was seven; my mother had taken me away from Zayden to a horrible place for a seven year old. It wasn't until I was sixteen, nine years later; my eyes were able to see him again. The second time was when I left on my own three years later.

Lifting my gaze to look him in his amber eyes, an apologetic expression passed over my face. "I have found a group of people who have accepted the way I look. They care for me and allow me to take refuge in their base. They also suspect me to be back soon," I explained. His disheartened expression turned into a harden glare towards me from my words.

"They are the ones keeping you from me. I shall kill them," Zayden growls and brushes pass me. Not allowing him to get to far from me, my wing stretches out to block his path down the two flight of stairs. He turned around to face me with his glare deepening.

Shaking my head to tell him no, I hold my wings there just in case he might rush pass it to get down to the underground base. "Dad, no… The reason I left was by my presence here was endangering everyone here at the base. Jasper is after me not you guys and they have been following me. This is my way of keeping you guys safe." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jacob rolls his eyes and I flip him the bird.

"That's not a good reason, Azy. We-I can protect you and I have, haven't I been," Zayden scolds. Slowly nodding my head to answer his question. For the year I stayed with him and the soldiers, he kept me safe and taken care of me for the entire year.

My reason still stands. "Yes, you have but fate doesn't like me around people who care for me," I told part of my reason. Mia scoffs while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Sending a glare her way, Zayden walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I can and will protect you from any danger," he orders.

"Yes, I know this but I want to be out there. I have seen so many places in the States and met many friends. Dad you need to stop babying me and let me go for once. I have seen some of your men out there looking for me. Please let me go and be free," I begged while giving my famous puppy or dragon eyes.

Zayden sighs through his nose and lets his hand fall off my shoulder. "You know I don't want to do this… I'll let you leave but you must come and visit me. That's all I ask for." A smile spreads over my face and I wrap my arms around him while whispering 'thank you' to him.

We hang out for awhile longer before it was time for me to head back to the base. Saying our goodbyes, I take off into the air and head north back towards the base. My wings pump to take me back up to my fastest speed.

Reaching the base after an hour of flying, I slip through my open window to my perch. The lights are still on and Ratchet is awake working on his project. He sees me on my perch and nods to acknowledge my presences. He also notices the smile on my face and abandoned his work to face me.

"Midnight, what's got you so happy?" He questioned. I try to make the bright smile on my face disappear, it stayed all this time. It was good to see my dad and friends.

Waving my hand to push his question away, I lie down on my perch and snuggle in my blankets. "Midnight, you have been gone most of the day and the morning of today and you come in here with a smile. The time you have been here, you rarely smile," he explained. Sighing and not in the mood of arguing with him, I tell the basics. Ratchet asks some questions about Zayden but I growl at him to back off before letting sleep take over.

 **Finished 1/21/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	18. Chapter 18

A rush of wind brushes passes my tail at Sideswipe's failed attempt to hit me with his blade. Ducking out of the way and flying a quick circle around him to tease him, I tilt my wings down, closer to the ground. I do another circle around Sunstreaker this time to tease him to, why not piss them both off.

Pumping my wings and pulling them in to dodge Sideswipe's leg, I barely glance Sunstreaker's twin blade. My body swivels to head straight between Sunstreaker's legs and attaches myself to his back strut. He attempts to hit me with his blade and misses as I crawl higher onto his neck.

With my position on his neck, there wasn't much to do without doing serious damage to him. Pushing off of him and taking off back into the air, I dive down to the ground as Sunstreaker swings once more. My wings pump down harder to take me higher in the air and to catch my breath for a moment. We had been sparring hard for about ten to twenty minutes, they are attempting to get me out of the air while I play defense against them.

We were bored from the day being calm with nothing to do and decided we should spar against each other. It wasn't entirely fair with it being two vs. one and the huge size differences.

Yelping as a blade came pointed straight at me, I dive back down to the ground and nearly gets hit by said blade. My eyes snap to the yellow bot who threw it in my direction and sent a quick glare in both their directions.

The spar was becoming more serious and a growl was released from my throat. Heading towards them and letting my body shapeshift into a Mudwing, my clothes are of course ripped and fallen off with the wind. My dragon body slams right into Sunstreaker and we both tumble a couple of times until he was the one that made it on top.

Struggling underneath him before his twin could have a chance to jump me; I was able to push him off of me. With me being the big dog now, I use my weight to stay on top of him and to keep him from moving too much. It wasn't very helpful as his twin was able to push me off of him and hold down my head for control.

Sunstreaker was able to quickly back on his feet and hold the rest of my body down to the ground. Sideswipe whips out his other twin blade and holds it carefully behind my small horns. He and his twin have me down to the ground and me down for the count.

Huffing out some smoke and grumbling under my breath, I push against them. "I yield, you have defeated me," I growled, having trouble talking with my dragon mouth. The two gladly let go of me and stand back up; Sideswipe retracts his blade while he stands back up on his wheeled feet. Standing back on my own while being careful of my sprained heel, I shapeshift back to my normal human form with my scales shifting to cover my naked form.

"Good fight Night but you can't beat us," Bull's-eye stated and sticking his hand out for me to land on. Accepting his silent offer, I land on his servo and carefully balance my way up to his shoulder. I stand on his shoulder, using my tail to keep me from falling off, and stand there to calm my heavy breathing from the hardy battle that we have just finished.

Multiple deep breaths leave my mouth as I try to regain my breath. It was been awhile seen my last long and difficult battles like these. The people who are trained to kill me fail easily and it doesn't even make me break a sweat from using my abilities or fighting against them.

My energy was still high and my playful side was peeking out for show. Hopping off his shoulder and rapidly taking off back into the air, I do loops around the both of them in a figure eight. The two stop and glance at each other in confusion of my action. "Night, what are you doing?" Sides questions with a small chuckle to his words.

Ignoring his question, I challenge them once more. "Race you to Rice!" I yell out of them and speedily took off in the air. I didn't know where all this energy came from but it felt amazing to be able to let loose once in awhile

The two quickly transform in a way to accept the challenge and race off towards the exit. I, on the other hand, take my time to do twirls and loops to pass the time and stopping by the Med. Bay to put on an extra pair of clothes. This allows them to get a few minutes of a head start and me to use up some of the pent up energy still inside of me.

Seven to ten minutes past and I take up it has been long enough for them to get close to the town of Rice. It is a random town near Colville and wasn't a long flight or drive to there from the base. Also it's next to the Columbia River, giving me time to hunt down some fish to eat.

Zooming through the air and going faster than a Lamborghini Aventador, I head in the direction of Rice. My mind focuses on keeping the speed up and staying out of sight of human eyes. It wasn't hard since my ability to hide from sight with camouflaged scales, though it can't hide the clothes on my body.

It took only a few minutes to reach the Rice and my eyes scan over the area to find any signal of the Terror twins. Not finding them anywhere, I stay high in the sky to watch over the town and to wait for when they come in. Hopefully a copper didn't pull them over and get themselves towed or turn the whole situation into a chase.

Gladly my idea didn't become true as the two tear into the tiny town as if they had hellhounds on their tail. They speed almost over three times the speed limit over a small hill, catching air of about seven feet. Sunstreaker is in the lead with his twin following right on his rear bumper as they race down Orin Rice Road in attempts of beating me, it failed of course.

With the town being deserted to only being like twenty people living here, I shift my scales back to normal with it still looking like there are clothes adorning my body. Pumping my wings to take me towards them, I meet them in the middle and land in front of them on the road. They skid to a stop to not hit me and transform in the middle of the road.

Sunstreaker crosses his arms over his chest and gave his normal 'scary' glare towards me. Sideswipe's shoulders slumped and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Wha? How? You even gave us a head start. You can teleport, can't you?" That was a wish that never came true; the ability to teleport anywhere my mind could think up is the best. No more having to fly or run away in attempts to get away, that would make life for me so much easier.

Shaking my head to answer his question, I hover in the air at optic level with them. "Nada, I wish though. That would make life so much easier," I denied. His pout deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest like his brother giving a 'are you sure?' expression.

"Are you really sure about that Night? You haven't told much of your powers or how you got them," he declared. Oh shit, he poked the wasp nest once too many times.

A deep growl that shook my chest was released. "We shall never talk about that, alright?" my voice didn't sound like my own and even gave me to chills. Sideswipe's optics grew to the size of car rims as he stared at me with shock written all over his face. He got the hint to back off the subject and never to bring it up again unless they want to meet a terrible fate.

The yellow frontliner didn't say anything either and kept quiet the whole time. They both transform back into their alt. mode and Sides opens his butterfly door to coax me in to stepping inside of his form. "There is a car coming, get in." Listening to the bot, I hop inside of his alt. mode quickly and his door folds back down as he takes off with his tires squealing.

They turn right on Highway twenty-five and easily get up to the normal speed limit. They still don't care about the speed limit and clock up to speeds pass a normal Lamborghini Aventador which is what they are. Glancing over at Sides speedometer to see it is clocking his speed going fast then my own speed while in flight (it was at fucking two-hundred and seventy something, they would win on a drag strip against me).

In the distance of the highway, my eyes caught sight of a body of water. More importantly it was the Columbia River, the place I was wanting to go. Perking up in the seat and gripping the side of the seats, I point at the body of water. "Do you think we could stop there please?" I requested.

The seat underneath me heats up for something and draws a small purr from my throat. "Sure but why do you want to stop by the river again?" He throws back as he slows his speed down for when the turn comes up; he isn't going over two-hundred miles per hour.

"I want to go for a swim and maybe catch a fish or two to eat. The human food at the base is disgusting and terrible to eat," I explicated. His engine rumbled in a laughter way as his whole alt. mode shakes as he laughs at my comment.

"You're human," he points out half the truth. Rolling my eyes at him as he slows down to take the turn, I flip him the bird with a little trouble from my webbed hands. The seatbelt tightens around me, telling me to be quite. This time I laugh and leaned back against the warm seat.

He stops on the dirt and opens his passenger door to let me out. I slide out and stretch out my limbs from being in the slight cramped Lamborghini. The inside is actually bigger than normal with a large back seat, which Aventadors don't have to my knowledge.

Both of them transform into their bipedal mode and follow me down the dirt road as we are covered more by the line of trees. By the looks and smell of it, no one is here or been here in a few days. It is winter, the weather and water is too cold be out in or at least for the average human. Me? This is type of weather to be in.

Not waiting for them or even asking if they want to join me, I rush into the water and dive underneath the surface to let my body get use to the close to freezing temperatures. The water didn't taste the best as it passes over my tongue and filters through my gills to acquire the needed oxygen from it.

It was useless at the moment to let my luminescent glow with the sun shining down on me and through the water. I slip through the water like I do in the air and diver deeper into the water to find some Walleye or Catfish, maybe a Bass or two, to eat.

My eyes caught sight of a small school of Walleye moving through the water as they haven't sensed me yet. Waiting without moving a centimeter, I strike when the school moved closer to me, catching three. Two with my claws and one with my tail wrapping around it. It had almost escaped by wiggling its way out and made an attempted escape; I used my claws to wrap around it before it could get away.

After slicing the heads off to kill them, I create an incision on their tails to stick my tail into the incision so they don't go floating off in the fast flowing river. Finishing with that and continuing my way through the water, I find my most favorite type of fish, Catfish.

Catfish are slower than Walleye making the whole catching process easier and less time consuming. I stalk closer to them before striking fast than a cobra and capturing four this time of the Catfish.

Deciding this was enough for me, I tore into the Catfish with it moving since the nerves are still active. All four are gobbled down (it was tasty. The Columbia River has good tasting Catfish) and I only ate one of the Walleye. My stomach told me I was full and sleep was wanting to take me over after finishing what was considered a large meal for me.

Swimming rapidly back to the surface so there was enough speed for me to pop out and fly into the air, I was able to launch myself into the air. Hovering a few feet above the river as the water drips down off of my scales, my eyes spot the red and yellow frames of the twins.

My wings me over to where they are; they must have been in a conversation as they shut up and turned to me. Each with their own normal expression; Sideswipe with his smile and Sunstreaker with his glare pointed right at me. He really has a problem with humans or me in general, most likely both.

We head back to the base to relax after our self fun filled day. I lay down on Sideswipe's chassis, on top of his spark and felt something connect with my heart. It wasn't physical on any level; it felt like it connected with my soul but in my sleep induced state, I didn't react to it.

My ears listen to the humming of his spark as sleep wraps its tight blanket around me. I let sleep take me under its spell and was out like a light.

 **Finished 1/21/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	19. Chapter 19

A metal servo was laid atop of me as I awoke from my sleep. The morning sun shone brightly in my eyes and caused me to wake up earlier then wanted. Said servo was keeping me pressed against the surprisingly warm metal chest of Sideswipe and won't allow me to stretch out the soreness of my wings and other limbs.

Growling under my breath and struggling underneath his servo, I wiggle out from his hold and stand up. My wings are the first to cramp from the lack of water and flying for the little bit then less of the day yesterday. A painful yelp escapes my mouth and I fall to my knees being forced to wait through the cramping. With it being too close to where my wings meet my back, I hands couldn't grab at it to rub the cramp away.

The cramp was a longer one, lasting almost a full minute. Thankfully my sudden drop on Sides armor or my painful yelp hadn't woken the red frontliner. But while kneeing down after the cramp had passed, something minuscule pulled on my chest towards Sides. It freaked me out and I took off into the air thinking it was the spot I was at.

Once again, it pulled, this time it was a bit more noticeable and stronger. Whatever it was must have happened to Sideswipe as he shot up from his laying down position and his optics snap to lock with mine. Not wanting him to know there was a problem with whatever just happened, I wave at him with awkwardness and land on the edge of his berth.

Sideswipe gazes at me for awhile longer before turning to look at his twin still in recharge. He seemed to contemplate something inside of his helm but shook it off like it was nothing and turning to me. "Good morning Night. Did you recharge well?" Nodding my head to answer his question, he stands off of his berth and stretches out his own muscles.

"Everything alright? You acted like you were shocked awake," I questioned with my voice hinted concern for the bot. He didn't turn to look at me yet his mouth was open like he wanted to say something to me.

Finally the red frontliner spoke up to voice his reason. "Yeah, Sunny pulled at me through our bond and I thought he might have been in trouble." So he did feel the same thing that I felt, but what was in the first place? It most definitely wasn't normal on any means of human and it's nothing new to me. All my abilities came when they were forced to be and new ones wouldn't felt like that in the first place.

Throwing him a thumbs up, I soar into the air and land on his shoulder. A small electric shock jolted through my frame and scared me back in the air, his frame jerked from the shock to. Glancing at Sideswipe thinking he did that on purpose, he turned to face with concern written over his face.

His voice filled with uncertainty as he spoke to me, "That didn't hurt you, did it?" What in the hell is going on? Hissing at him with a glare point right at him, I fly up into the rafters and lay down, keeping my glare on him. "I'm sorry Night; I didn't know that would happen." Rolling my eyes and huffing out a breath (I finally notice my breath showed in the air as frost); I turn away from him and lay down on the rafter.

Gladly he didn't press about apologizing about accidently shocking me and went to wake his dear brother up. Sunstreaker is not a morning person and almost struck his twin upon waking.

Both of them stand next to each other. The yellow twin and the red twin had a conversation on their (they were looking at each other without speaking a word out loud and I was taking a guess) bond. It might have been about me since they kept glancing up at me in the rafters.

Having enough of them supposedly speaking behind my back, I drop down from the rafters and hover at optic level with them. "If you are going to talk about me behind my back, you might as well tell me what you're saying," I snarl with my upper lip pulled up to show off my long canines. The two glanced over at me after my speech before gazing at each other, seeming like they were talking over their bond once more.

Sunstreaker turned his gaze back on me and opened his mouth. "We weren't talking about you squishy." Liar, liar armor on fire. I was trained to detect a lie from anyone or thing, these bots aren't anything different.

Growling deeply in chest and sending a glare to scare the devil himself to the idiotic bots in front of me, I control the fire burning deep within my chest. You can hit me, punch me, kick me but you, on any level of mind, do not lie to me. That is what hurts me the worst; I have been lied to for most of my life and have yet to get use to pain of it.

The fire of the true dragon could be felt running through my veins. Control, control it Night. Don't let them see the true monster and killer you are. My lungs are filled to the brim from each breath of air in attempts to calm myself down before I tear these two idiots apart, painfully for sure.

After calming myself down from my episode, I realize Sideswipe was talking to me with nervousness filled in his voice. "-ight? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Don't ever in the rest of your life lie to me or it will not end for any of you pathetic bots," I barked with my voice not sounding like my own. Sunstreaker didn't like me threatening him and his twin and stepped in front with his own engine rumbling.

Before this could get too far and dangerous, Sideswipe intervened. "Hey, hey, you both are pretty femmes. And Night we weren't lying to you, we weren't talk about you." These bots are the most stupid beings in the whole universe.

Not wanting to tear these bots apart and get hunted down by N.E.S.T, I fly back up to the rafters to get some feet in between us. "I'm not going to argue to about something true. Do not ever lie to me, okay? I can tell when you tell a lie, I was trained to sense when somebody does," I grumble while landing on the rafter and laying down on it to rest. I wasn't going to go back to sleep in fear of having a nightmare, gladly they have been on the down low lately.

The two didn't speak to me after that and left to go do their normal morning routine.

With the door open and my fear of being trapped in here, I glide to the outside world. The sun was already rising to meet the blue, cloudy sky. By the looks of it, snow decided to come at full force last night. About half a foot had fallen to the ground and covered the entire area of the base.

None of the snowplows have gone out to plow their way through the snow to make pathways for the humans of the base. The bots, Bumblebee and Jazz, were doing alright with only slipping a couple of times while making their way somewhere. The humans have slipped and fallen on their asses too many time to count, it was a fun sight to watch them attempt to walk around.

Rolling my eyes and cracking my knuckles against each other, I control a large portion of snow around me to clear a pathway. My feet touch down on the snow covered ground near the Med. Bay where many footprints from humans passed by. Doing the same thing I did around the Autobots barracks, the snow was moved to press against the cyclone fences around the base.

The ice that stuck to the concrete was melted away to give people or bots a clear pathway to the Med. Bay. I did the same thing for the Main Hanger since that place is very busy for the base and people waved at me. Some of the soldiers even said 'thank you' for removing the snow and ice around there.

While being around the Main Hanger to get rid of the snow, every human and bot on the base gathered in the Main Hanger. Not liking there being a human amount of people snuggled in the large hanger; I take my leave to go for a flight to wait for them to leave.

Instead, a special red frontliner stopped me. "Hey Night, don't leave please. This is an important meeting and you might want to listen to it," Sides begged with his famous puppy eyes. Rolling my eyes but giving in to his cuteness (you cannot stay made at him or hate him, it's literally impossible), I fly back inside and land on the rafters. I sat on my haunches just in case there was an emergency

William stands next to his right hand man Robert Epps (Brownie Baldy). "Everyone listen up!" Epps shouted to catch everyone attention, it worked. All voices stopped and all pair of eyes snapped to look at Epps and William. "Okay that worked better than expected."

"We are of course having a meeting about the recent rise of activity of the Decepticons. We have also seen them working with a group of humans, we have yet gotten title of the group. But we have what seems to be a symbol worn on their vehicles and clothing," Lennox announces. The projector starts up and the symbol he was talking about appeared on the screen.

A gasp tore through my throat and in reaction of the fear coursing through me, I tumbled off the rafter. My wings sprang out and caught myself from going splat on the concrete. My eyes on fixed on the symbol that has haunted me in my nightmares.

"Midnight, what is it?" William asked with hope and confusion in his voice. He thinks I have an idea on who this symbol belongs to, and I do.

The only word that came out of my mouth was 'no'. They have found me working with the Autobots and have teamed up with their enemies in attempts to get to me. They will never get their grimy hands on me in a million years. My body will be far in space before they can ever get to it.

After a few moments, I realized everyone in the hanger was staring at me. "That is Jasper's symbol. You do not want to mess with them or you'll never see the light of day again," I hissed while glaring at William for him bringing me into this mess. My life would have been fine without the dumbass bots or humans in this very hanger, alone is all that is needed.

"Who is Jasper?" Will William shut up? Does he not see my glare wanting to tear him a new one?

"A team of monster. They are worse than me and will not give mercy to any creature on this planet or any planet. All I can say is: do not engage. Death is imminent," I growl before taking my leave out the open hanger door. They have dug their own grave and messing with Jasper will make it worse.

My wings pump as hard as they would to take me away from the place. Fear took over any action as the thoughts of being captured floated through my head. I don't want to go back. I will never go back. They will never get me back there, I swear upon the god of Cybertron.

The only thought on my mind at the end was:

Jasper has come to claim their prize.

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
** - **MidnightHowling4**


	20. Chapter 20

Memories of my past being to boil inside of my mind, bringing up ones that aren't welcomed. My wings are continuously pumping to get me far from Colville, away from the Autobots and them bringing up Jasper. They will get themselves killed if they mess or even attempt to go against Jasper; my father and his men have witnessed firsthand what they can do without mercy.

By leaving, something in my chest kept pulling me in that direction. It got to the point it begun to hurt like a small pinch to your arm. And whatever it was freaked me out, I don't like the unknown and this was part of the unknown.

It kept happening for some reason and slowly gaining the attention of me until something in my brain snapped. It wasn't my sanity (that was long gone by now) but the barrier to keep my terrible memories locked away. A memory from the past showed up like a flashback

 _Another needle was stuck in my arm and drew out some of my vital blood. The Whitecoats were testing once again if my DNA was really viable to combine with their RNA of some creature. I have yet to figure out what else they are going to pump inside of me like the experiment that I am._

 _Sailor (he cusses up a storm if one of his scientists mess up and that was the nickname that was given) smiled down at me with honeyed smile. "If our data is correct, you'll be the first, the first out of millions. We'll breed you with other viable humans to create an army," he told me with his voice sweetened to make this whole thing was the best thing in the world. Trust me, it's not and never will be._

 _One of the newer scientists left to most likely head to one of the many labs of the compound with three vials of my blood. She seemed quiet nervous and has almost dropped some other important stuff. Sailor wasn't on great terms with her and kept yelling at her to stop messing up so much. If she wasn't of the whole ordeal of them trying to do terrible things to me, I would have felt bad for. Only quite snickers left my mouth at each fail of hers, she earns it and she'll have to live with it._

 _It was useless to fight with them; they have proven on many different occasions they have the upper hand. Yet my hope of leaving this place will never leave my heart, it is right next to my father. Those two are the most important things in my life and I will continue to fight for them until death decides it's time to take me away._

 _When a needle stuck in my neck harshly and pumped something in my system, it was time for me to freak out. My sore arms tugged against the thick, metal cuffs in attempts to get away from the needle. It was too late; whatever was in the needle was now in my systems. It must have been type of drug because after that, my mind went blank on everything._

Gasping to catch my lost breath, I shake my head to get rid of the old memory that was dug up out of nowhere. It also didn't help with the pain in my chest had increased by like ten percent. My hands, my legs, my entire body shook from the terror and anxiety that it running through my body. That damn memory needed to be gone, all of it needed to be gone, I needed to be gone. My existence was the problem here.

She is correct; she should have never had me. The agony and fright of my past haunts me to this exact day. Nothing will save me; not my father or any of the Autobots. If even one of them were thinking about taking me out of the terror of the world and keeping me safe for however long my life span has.

Another thing I don't know, when Fate wants to snap my life string. Fucking hell, way did this happen to me, why do you hate me Fate? I don't want to be part of your 'master plan' or anything on that level. Should have never let me be born in this world or be thought of in the first place.

 **You will change the future. Wait, child, wait.**

What in the fuck?! It was that damned voice from before. My mind searched itself thoroughly to find the source but it came up empty handed. Growling deeply in frustration and from the situation at hand, I roared my loudest to world around me. It didn't matter if someone heard me, they would have to find me first and take a picture of me for evidence they would be dead by then.

While flying another terrible memory decided it needed to pop up.

 _Rue grabbed my face roughly in her hand and made my eyes meet hers. "You bitch! You're a pathetic waste of a human; I should have never had you. Can't you ever do anything right," she scoffs and pushed my face back so hard she made me fall against the counter. My head hit the wooden counter behind me and a headache sprung up._

 _She was making me do the dishes and one of the plates was wet. It slipped from my hand and crashed down to the hard-wood floor. The plate shattered into pieces ranging from big to small; glass now covered the floor and a couple of the smaller pieces pierced my foot._

 _Tears filled in my eyes from the small amount of pain the back of my head was emitting. I curled in ball to protect myself from what else she had in store from my mistake and my body was shaking in terror from her standing over top of me with a snarl on her face. It wasn't smart for me to lie on ground because all the small pieces of glass dug in my skin._

 _A scoff came from her and she grabbed my hair to pull on it to get me to stand up. Not wanting anymore torment from her, I follow her painful instructions and stand up on my feet trickling with blood. "Pick up your damn mess in the next five minutes. If it isn't picked up by then, you will be punished," she ordered. I nod my head to tell I understand her order before getting straight to it._

 _It wasn't enough time for me to pick up every piece and clean up my blood._

 _Her footsteps coming in the kitchen was the most terrifying thing in my life that I dreaded. Her eyes scanned over the almost cleaned up area and her expression turned frightening. A glare glinted in her eyes as her stomped her way over to me and grabbed my arm roughly with her long, sharp nails digging in my arm._

 _Nothing came from her mouth as she dragged me from the kitchen and down a flight of stairs. It was useless to fight against her; a six year old can't fight against a full grown adult. I let her drag me down to the deepest part of the house and throw in the windowless room._

 _No light hung over me and there wasn't any natural light with the windowless room. It smelled like death in her and the smell burned my nose which caused my eyes to water even more then they were already are._

 _Rue left me in there in the dark, smelly, and freezing room._

Another gasp tore through my throat as I attempt to calm myself back down from the buried memory surfacing. Most of my life was buried in the deepest and darkest part of my mind and should never appear again. Except the situation at hand made my mind think over them again, and these memories should stay buried for a reason.

Finally realizing during my two flashbacks, my wings have faltered many times. I was way too close to the ground for comfort; my hand could reach out and touch the sagebrush below me. Wait, how long and far have I been flying to reach this part of Washington State?

Tilting my body weight backwards a little bit, my wings caught the new air and took me much higher in the air. The new position was at a safer height then being less than two feet off the ground and having my underbelly being scratched from the Sagebrush.

The pain and discomfort was coming in small waves now and I foremost didn't like the feeling. My eyes caught sight of nothing unusual on my chest, it still felt like it was part of my soul and heart. There was nothing that I could with that though and can only hope for it to decrease after time with my fast healing abilities.

But the pain and discomfort never decrease and only grew to the point it spread out to my wings. It was close to impossible for me fly with the pain spreading the best and every movement caused pain to spring up in reaction.

My landing was rough and I tumbled a few times on the ground. My body stopped rolling and after a few seconds, a huge wave of agony sprouted from my chest and seeped through my body. A pained roar escaped my mouth and tears welled in my eyes, it suddenly got worse out of nowhere.

Arching my back and scratching at my chest in attempts to get rid of the torment, another roar filled with the pain welling in my chest tore from my throat. This was episode (I don't know what to call it) was on the top ten worst painful times in my life. I wasn't necessarily tearing at my chest because my claws can rip through my thick layer of scales; there wasn't any reason for more of my blood to be spilt.

Time ticked away until night came and through my tear filled eyes, I could see the stars and moon rise over head to shine brightly down on me. The pain was still emitting from my chest, it was no longer coming in waves and was a straight shot of pain from my chest.

More time ticked away and by the third day it started to decrease by a small amount. It was gladly enough for me to stand up and I stagger to my feet. From far away, you might have thought it was a drunken person walking through the land Wyoming.

The soreness of my wings was created by laying on them and not using them for almost three days straight. While walking (more like stumbling over my own talons) through the desert, I unfurled my wings and stretched them out for the soreness to leave them.

After unfurling my wings and stretching them out to the morning sun (it was quiet warm and felt great against my cold scales), I soar into the air. Instead of heading away from the comfort from the pain, I flew back towards the base where whatever was producing the comfort was.

Flying high over any human and creature was the best feeling the world until my eyes spotted a red Lamborghini and a yellow Lamborghinis driving on a road below me. Tilting my wings into a deep dive towards the ground, I hovered over them until they and the rest of the humans with them noticed me above them.

They pulled over and Sideswipe opened his passenger side door to allow me inside. I land on the rocks beside the asphalt of the road and a group of five humans jumped out of an armored truck. All five strolled over to me and at the moment I wasn't in a happy mood.

When one placed his hand on my shoulder, I hissed and slashed my claws at him as a warning. He figured it out and quickly pulled from me to go back to his group.

Nothing was said between us and I rushed over to Sideswipes opened door. Hopping in the door and snuggling against the close to skin burning seat, I purr loudly to show my comfort of him.

"Where have you been Night? You told us a tiny bit of who Jasper is before racing off. Now we find, more you found us, and are acting very strange," Sideswipe spoke up from the silence. Why _was_ I acting this way? Why does having contact with Sides give me comfort from the agonizing pain from before? Shaking my head to get rid of the popping up questions, I shrug my shoulders and rub the underside of my chin and neck on the top corner of the seat while purring, loudly I must add.

Gladly Sideswipe doesn't say anymore and drives off with his twin in tow the idiotic humans. It was a peaceful drive back to base and sleep decided half way through the ride to take me under its spell, and I let it. I felt safe with these two and hopefully that won't change for awhile.

 **Finished 1/23/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	21. Chapter 21

"Midnight, this is Annabelle, my daughter. And this is my wonderful wife, Sarah. Anna and Sarah, this is Midnight," William introduced me to his family. With the activity dropping immensely over the past few days, he wanted to bring them here for the time being.

A young girl about the age of five stood in front of me at the height of my hips. Her head was covered with thick, sunshine, shoulder length brown hair and a small, sky blue bow clipped in her hair. Her skin was tanned from being in the sun almost twenty-four seven. Her body is cover by a thick jacket to prevent the winter weather to get to her with the coloring being a gorgeous sunshine yellow (Sunstreaker would be jealous of the color). A pair of black snow pants covers her legs.

The five year old glance up at me with a big smile on her face and she looked like she wanted something from me. Her mother on the on other hand showed the usual hint of fear from me but it wasn't as noticeable in her eyes or body language like normal.

Sarah looked to be in her mid-thirties and about an inch shorter than me. Her hair went past her shoulders with it being pulled in Dutch braid into a ponytail (she and her hairstyle are beautiful) and her hair color a beach blonde. Her skin looked like it was lightly kissed by the sun itself (William is sure a lucky man to have her and his daughter by his side) and was adorn by a dark pair of jeans and a white blouse covered by a dark green winter jacket.

Williams' wife held out her hand for me to shake as in a greeting. Carefully with a small amount of fear (if she or Annabelle got hurt by me, it would be the end of me) I outstretch my hand to hers and shook it with caution. "It's nice to meet you Midnight, William has told us about you," Sarah greeted. My eyes snap over to look at William with a 'why' expression on my face.

Retracting my hand from hers, I stand back and silently waited for the terrified scream of fear from them. It never came and she continues to smile with her pearly white teeth until she noticed the fear in my eyes. Her calm, joyful expression changed to worry and she stepped forward and took my cheeks in her hands.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with her voice was light as the air around us. Her eyed filled with concern, concern for my wellbeing. She just met me and wanted to make sure mu wellbeing was alright. You gotta wish the world was filled with people like her.

Finding my voice after a couple seconds, I speak up with my voice trembling. "Um I-I'm fine. I thought y-you were going t-to do th-the normal 'ahhh, it's a scary monster' th-thing, ya k-know?" I explained my reasoning for being scared.

Out of nowhere something hugged my legs tightly and squealed. "You no monster! You pretty!" the small child yelled and squeezed my legs even tighter; to the point my balance was thrown off and fell forward. I was able to catch myself before my body could land on Annabelle or hit the ground. Glancing down at her and giving her a weird look, I shook her love of my leg and stood back up.

"Annabelle! You don't do something like that!" her mouth scolded Annabelle. Her daughter, she was still on the ground, gazes down at the floor with her eyes welling up. She sniffed her snot back in her nose and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away.

Sighing deeply and changing my emotions to be more cheerful for the child, I kneel down in front of her and sit on my haunches. I stretch out and wiped the tears running down her face. "It's alright small child. You were only doing what you thought was the best." I decided to change my tactic and placed a toothy smile on my face. "Hey at least I didn't squish you. If it's alright with your parents, I'll take you for a ride as any animal you want." She glanced up at me with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she stood back up on her feet and dusted the back of her dress off. William must have not told, good for him, it my secret not his.

"Well small child, I'm able to change my body into different shapes. It's called shapeshifting," I explained. Her entire behavior changed to be filled with excitement, she wowed and squealed once more (damn, cute child needed to tone it down with her high pitch noise or my poor ears won't be able to hear anymore).

She, more careful as to not push us over, hugged me around the neck. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and picked her up, the fear of hurting her or Sarah long gone by now. Facing her two parents with a small smile gracing my lips, I give them the knowing look to ask them if it was okay. Sarah right off the bat agreed to it while William hesitantly agreed to the terms.

Without another thought, I ran off with the child still clinging to me. "The child is now mine. Good luck getting her back!" I playfully yelled while dashing away from the two. My ears caught the sound of laughter from Sarah and that helped the smile grow on my face.

We made it to Auto rec. room (I don't like to go in the humans with the amount of stench that comes from there) and I set her down on the ground in front of the open hanger door. "What animal would you like to see or ride first?"

Not even a second later, she shouted out an answer. "T. rex!" Chuckling quietly to myself, I nodded my head and motioned with my hands for her to stay there. I didn't want my clothes to be ripped so that's reason for me going behind a wall (luckily there wasn't anyone in the Auto Rec. room at this time) and stripped myself down to nothing covering my body.

Letting my body slowly increase in size and form the shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, I carefully step out from behind the wall. The small child squealed in excitement and ran up to my large three toed feet. She wrapped her arms tightly on my left leg (she couldn't get her small arms around the muscle of my leg). "Wow! You so cool. Can other animals? Can I ride you?" she questioned.

Holding in a laugh at the non-purposely sexual joke, my head goes up and down to answer her first question the shakes to left to right to answer her. A ten to twelve foot drop would seriously do some damage to her petite frame but the shifting into other animals could be done.

"Can you do a tiger?" She's absolutely adorable; a pack was made at that moment, my life would be laid down for hers to see another day. Once again nodding my head as talking in these forms is difficult; I focus for my body to shift into a Bengal tiger feel is down size to a tiger.

Once done with the slightly painful process, I shake my body and stretch out my sore muscles. Annabelle shrieked out loud from excitement and ran up to me while wrapping her arms around my fluffy scruff. "You so cool!" She cheered while hopping on my back without permission and gripped my scruff. "Ride like the wind Bull's-eye!"

Licking my chomps and glancing around the area best for travel, I start off in the direction of the Autobot barracks. Usually at this time of the day, most of the bots are out on patrol or training with the humans or sparring with each other. This leaves me a hopefully empty place to stroll around with the small child on my back.

The stroll over to Autobots barracks take as long as suspected and after reaching there, Annabelle jumped off my back (thankfully, she may be small and light but tigers back aren't meant to be ridden). "So you can do any animal?" I dip my large tiger head to answer her question. "Could you do a unicorn?" The classic child's dream of meeting or owning a unicorn.

Again with the shapeshifting for her entertainment, my body shifts into a unicorn with a pure white coat and rainbow mane and tail. A golden horn about a foot long stood on my forehead and seemed to be sparkling (this one was painful as I have never shapeshifted into this animal before. My cells and atoms were getting use to the shape of this animal).

A high pitch screech, higher than any of the other ones she did, escaped her mouth and she ran up to me with the biggest smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around my front legs while jumping up and down like a madman.

Her screech caught the attention of a pair of twins, more important the ones that I hang around with. They must have thought she was in trouble and come barreling out with their twin blades out for show. But after seeing she wasn't in trouble, left to go back to whatever they were doing.

With my legs being almost twice her height, I kneel down for to climb on top of my back. She gets the gesture and happily climbs on my back. She grabs onto my rainbow colored mane and kicked my sides to get me going. "Run!" Following through with her command (I'm at the mercy of the child at the moment), I slowly take off quickly to make sure she has a tight grip on my mane.

Gladly the small child doesn't fall off and onto the hard concrete ground. Picking up speed and removing the snow in my way as my legs carry me further from the Autobots barracks, I neigh and throw my head back. It was always fun to do things like this with my powers and actually have a good time while doing it.

My breath was starting to get heavy as we reached the end of the runway for the planes. I slow down to a halt and lower my head from the quick burst energy used all the way down here, it was about a mile long to allow the large planes to land and take off.

Annabelle gently ran her hand on my sweaty neck. "You okay?" she questioned with her sweet voice holding concern.

"Yeah," I answered with my voice, it sounded different of course with me being a horse and all. She laid down on her front and hugged me around my neck, which is still sweaty from my running. Ugh, I hate being a mammal. My body doesn't have pores to sweat and smell like a disgusting pig.

After catching my breath, I take off once more down the long runway. My long, elegant legs took me closer to where we entered and my hooves (they are fucking gold too) clicked against the concrete. My mane and tail flowed exquisitely in the air as we quickly made our way back to the main part of the base.

We made it to the main part of the compound and more humans are making their way around. All the humans that are strolling around noticed the fucking unicorn and the small child on her back; these humans have the worst ability to notice something out of the normal.

Shawn, he was part of the group of humans, carefully made his way over to me. "Annabelle I need you to carefully get off the unicorn," he ordered the small child on my back. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why? Midnight's not going to hurt me," Annabelle explained. Everyone's eyes widen to the point they looked like they were going to fall out and some had their mouths dropped in shock.

"That's Midnight?" Shawn questioned and stopped a few feet in front of me.

Finally deciding to speak up and scare the shit out of everyone here, I spoke to Shawn in front of me. "Yes this is Midnight. Hello Shawn, how's your day going? And to answer everyone's question: I can shapeshift into everything my mind can think up." Everyone did their own thing to acknowledge my words: some acted like it was normal (most likely seen me do it before or have been told by someone in the higher ups), others freaked out a little bit, and the last group (much smaller) squealed in happiness.

My new acquaintance cleared his throat and erased the shocked expression off his face. "Hey Night. Yeah, I'm alright and wow, you're different than any human I know." Giving him the best 'yeah I didn't notice this' look (still a unicorn here), I snorted while pawing the ground then taking off towards the Main Hanger where her parents are most likely still there.

We arrived at the Main Hanger and many gasps came from the humans inside. My ears caught the sound a couple of guns cocking and ever so being pointed at me.

Out of reaction of a gun being point at me as there is a young child on my back, I shift back (also shifting my scales to make it look like there are clothes adorning my body) into my normal form. My wings wrap around the small child with my arms tightly gripping her small frame. A hiss and a growl were released from my mouth and I glare at everyone holding a gun pointed at me.

"Are you serious!? You are pointing a gun at me with a young child next to me. If I was allowed, I would kill all you idiots for endangering a child. You could have shot her if your finger is twitchy," I grounded out for all of them to be able to hear me. Most of them lowered their gun from the fear and truth of me killing them. The others were ordered by William to lower their guns and reported to Prowl for a punishment.

William and Sarah rapidly made their way down the steps and over to me. Unwrapping my wings and arms from around Annabelle, I let her go and watch her two parents hug their child. Sarah glanced up from her kneeing down position and placed a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you, I hope they'll learn their lesson," Sarah spoke up. Her husband nodded his head and reassured her that Prowl will make sure they'll learn it.

After the whole situation, I left to head to the Auto rec. room as my chest was pulling me that way. Hanging with the twins has helped with the discomfort and pain coming from whatever is going on with my soul or heart. There was no reason for me to see Ratchet about it because he knows almost nothing about me.

Entering the Auto rec. room and spotting the twins playing their normal Mario Kart game, I fly over to them (after grabbing my clothes and dressing myself once more) and land on the arm rest closest to the hanger door. I was still in fear that someone will close those doors and lock me in here, forever.

Sunstreaker glances down at me as the arm rest that was picked is closest to him and nodded his helm to acknowledge my presences. Doing the same to him, I lay down fully and unfurled my wings on the arm rest. My left wing gently rests against Sunshine's leg; with my exhaustion taking over after shapeshifting so many times today, I didn't give a shit if my wing touched him.

A laugh came from Sideswipe who is sitting next to his twin. "You look exhausted, Night. What were you doing?" Sideswipe commented. Turning my head to the left, I gaze up to him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"Children, children are so much work to deal with," I groaned and closed my eyes to listen to their digits move the joysticks and push the buttons of the controller. This time both gave a small chuckle before going back to focusing on their game.

Later on sleep took me underneath its wing but lead me to a terrible nightmare.

 _My breath couldn't be controlled as my failed attempts to calm down were futile. The animal's claws could be heard clicking against concrete as they were catching up to me, quickly might I add. Rue had sent this animal to hunt me down for the fun of it._

 _The snapping of its jaw forced me to pump my sore and already tired legs to go fast, in hopes it doesn't get me. It didn't work as the animals jaw caught the back of my shirt, catching my skin a little bit, and pulled me down to the group._

 _My brown eyes stared in fright as bright, fiery, orange eyes glared down at me. In a flash of speed, the wolf lunged at me. A scream tore through my throat and it echoed in the forest that surrounds us._

Gasping and shooting off wherever my body was laying on, I head straight to where my eyes caught sight of an opening. But with my eyes filled with tears from the fright, they only saw sight of a black, blurry figure in front of me. Reacting out of fear, I spat a small load of venom at the figure to distract it before taking off high in the air.

My wings helped me reach their fastest speed and take me far from the base. My mind needed time to think over of all upcoming memories. It either something finally snapping in my head after all the stress or an omen telling me something bad is about to happen, both are bad for me and both are not needed.

 **Finished 1/24/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	22. Chapter 22

The boundary of whatever had me connected with Sideswipe and maybe Sunstreaker kept me from leaving too far from the base. About a hundred feet is all it allowed me to go. I settled down in a thicket for the night and to rest. Not going to sleep with what had just happened and could happen again.

Moss and pine needles were on the ground in the thicket as my bedding. Tall evergreen tree loomed over me and protected me from the falling snow and a small breeze blowing through the forest. It smelled like pines needles of course and many other animals that roam this part of the forest.

A pile of kindling and larger logs sat off to the side and a pair of flint in my hand. I struck the two flints together; right of the bat was given a spark. Grabbing the small spark in my hand, I feed whatever left over energy that is in my body into the spark and watch it grow to a flame in the middle of my palm. With my pile of kindling ready to be set on fire, I place the flame on the dry kindling and let it feed on the wood.

It grew slowly in the colder temperatures and soon was half way through the kindling. Throwing two other logs on there for the time being, I sit roughly on the moss and pine needles. My gaze watched the fire burn away the logs and feel the heat of the fire glide over my scales. The fire warmed my cold scales and slowly drew me into sleep, it wasn't welcomed at all.

 _"Subject forty-three from level three, step into the ring," a female voice announced over the intercom. I followed her instruction and stepped into the ring to be met with my opponent. He is a level five and much strong than me by the looks of it._

 _Subject twenty hairs is pulled back in man bun and his color is a dirty blonde. His eyes are blood shot from the lack of sleep or the amount of stress and are a dark, green. His face is sprinkled by freckles giving his scary expression a cute side but in the arena, there wasn't any time to think about that._

 _The female counted down for our battle to the death to begin and when she hit one, he attacked. He dashed forward to use his weight against my frame, he was too slow for me and I was able to sidestep him. Level five turned around to come back at me and charged like a bull in the ring._

 _Once again, it only took a sidestep to miss his body and he did this a couple of times. It doesn't make sense how he made it this far in the arena with his pathetic way to take down his opponent. He tired himself out and it was time for my speed and cunning trait to be used._

 _Sprinting up to him and using my left leg to kick him in the stomach, he groans and holds his stomach. He growls lowly under his breath and starts his assault on me with a punch to me in the head. A punch to a head with his strength could easily knock me out and allow him to defeat me._

 _Ducking my head to miss the punch going for my head, I kick out my leg for his knee. It makes contact with his knee and he falls to the ground in pain. Jumping on him to hold him down, we tumbled a couple of times until he came out on top and straddling my hips._

 _He's almost two hundred pounds with the muscles on his arms and legs. He would be impossible to move with my weaker frame, I'm built for speed and endurance. I go for the next available weak spot on him to get him off of me, his precious jewels._

 _Kicking him once more, this time in between his legs, my foot makes contact with his small ass dick (it's not weird when you foot touches it and are making a guess). Pain exploded all over his face and he rolled to right with his jewels in hand. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and a whimper for his mommy escaped his mouth._

 _Not wasting any more time with the cry baby, I jump back on him while straddling his waist. To keep him from trying anything stupid, my knee was placed on his jewels. Gripping his head with a sweet smile on my face (my sanity is long gone the moment of my first kill); I twist it quickly for a quick death. His neck makes a sickening cracking noise and his spinal cord has been snapped, killing him._

 _Standing back up and facing the 'mirror' (it's a one-way window); the same woman's voice spoke over the intercom. "The winner is Subject forty-three. You may step back through door two," she ordered, it wasn't a 'if you want to you can' but more of a 'don't do this and you'll get injured'. I followed once more and stepped into the inky darkness of door two._

Shooting up awake and gasping for air, I scan the area around me to find nothing out of normal. My fire still smoked with tiny embers glowing underneath and barely any snow had dropped down on me while sleep had taken my under its spell. My chest pulled in the direction of the base and I growled under my breath for it to stop, it was slightly painful and annoying for sure.

My nightmare was still fresh in my mind and a dread feeling was in the pit of my stomach. Sighing deeply through my nose and standing up wobbly on my feet, I take in the scents around here to make sure there isn't anyone encroaching on my territory. Nothing too close or dangerous could be smelled around the area.

The fire is in need of more fuel to keep going as the embers begin to cool down. I left my safe thicket to go find or tear down a tree and guide myself through the forest. It didn't take long for the needed supplies to keep the fire alive were found and I headed back to thicket quickly.

Throwing the wood on the fire, I give the embers enough energy to continue eating the fuel given to it. The fire grew to a comfortable size and produced a great amount of heat for my scales to warm up. I curl up by the fire while making sure my mind doesn't fall under the spell of sleep.

Heat from the fire glided over my scales, keeping my body at a warm temperature while my scales suck in all the heat it could. As I lay by the warm fire, another tug could be felt in my chest. It was more of a 'hey notice me' kind of tug and sure caught my attention. Growling under my breath and shifting my position a tiny bit, I huff a puff of smoke and place my head on my hands.

My eyes watch the fire flicker and pop from the small amount of moisture in the wood. While watching the flames burst, another tug happened and what maybe sounded like a voice or some kind of noise. Freaking out from the unknown and craziness from it, I scramble to get up off the floor and snapping my gaze to look at anything that made a noise. Nothing, it didn't make another noise yet I still stayed on high alert just in case it decided to come alive again.

Dropping my wide mouth open and letting a huge roar escape from the frustration of this entire situation, I stalk out of the thicket. It was time for a hunt to calm my primal instinct and my ears caught the sound of the speeding paw steps of a rabbit.

My pupils dilate to slits like a cat and snap in the direction of the rabbit running through the forest. The damn thing must of have gotten frighten from my roar and took off, thinking I was following it. I jog lightly with my talons not making a sound and conserve my energy to hunt the rabbit for fun.

It will tire itself out and by the time I reach it, the real fun will begin. I dash forward to pick up speed as the rabbit was getting too far ahead for my liking and kept that speed up for the time being. The rabbit continue to run speedily through the forest with me chasing it, but by the smell of it, it was a female.

Finally the rabbit slowed down greatly to a halt and was nibbling on some leafy greens. I carefully sneaked my way over to it with silence to my steps and readied for an attack. But the attack on it never came.

Another sharp tug pulled at the center of my chest and was more painful than the rest; it drew a cry from my mouth. My prey was scared off from my sudden noise and ran off faster than before. Growling lowly under my breath in more frustration and falling to my knees from the pain my chest is emitting, I grip my chest with my razor sharp talons. I had to be careful not to pierce my skin and create a wound or when they expect me to be back, Ratchet won't throw a fit about the wound.

Snarling at nothing in particular, I stand back up with my legs unsteady underneath me and using a tree to help me stay up right. I, with the help of the trees, make my way back to the safety of my thicket with the coldness of winter and the snow biting at my scales.

Reaching the thicket, I crawl leisurely in and plop down by the burning fire. The heat from the fire washes over my scales and slightly eased the tightening of my chest. I took off my shirt for the world to see the scars that adorn my upper body and commanded a little bit of fire to sit on the middle of my chest. The fire won't be able to burn with the thick layer of scales but help ease a tiny bit of the discomfort and pain in my chest.

A couple of days later, the fire did absolutely nothing for the pain and discomfort growing. I was force to leave the safety of my thicket and move within the first barrier of the base for the pressure to stop and ease away. But sadly there was barely any forestry in here to hide in between the barriers, leaving me no thicket to hide in for the time being until I decide it's safe enough for me to be around humans again.

My body laid under the mound of snow I had created for cover, anyone could easily see but it didn't matter to me. Popping my head once more at the sound of a group of humans traveling near my hideout, I grumble under my breath 'stupid humans' and shift once more to try to stretch out the tight muscles in my chest, it didn't work.

My mind reeled back on itself to think about what has been happening lately. _Why does shit like this always happen to me? What did I do for the world and Fate herself to hate me? And that stupid voice that is definitely annoying. He, yes he, shows up out of nowhere and declaring I'm good to this terrible world. And he isn't a part of my conscience because she has gone quite after awhile._

 _Sideswipe is a very caring bot, even though he is in the smack dab middle of a war with his twin. He cares for a monster like me and makes sure he has time for me. A couple of times when my nightmares and flashbacks gotten so bad I had run to him for help to shield me from anymore nightmares for the night._

Once more, a sharp tug pulled at my chest and caused another whimper to escape my mouth, it was even worse than before, when I was further away from the base and the twins. Standing up, being carefully of the low ceiling of the mound, and crawling out, I take off quickly in the sky.

My eyes scan over the area and found a couple of groups of humans training with Ironhide. I fly off in the direction of the pull before any humans, Shawn more importantly (he's been getting close to me), and reach the hanger of Sides and Sunny. Gladly both were inside and I called out to the two of them. "Hey, miss me?"

Both of them snapped their heads on my direction and a relieved expression passed over the both of them. "Where in the Pit have you been?" There's the Sunstreaker we all know and love, though he is actually caring where I have been for the last six days.

Rolling my eyes and waving off his question with my hand, I fly over and land on his brother's shoulder. "Night, where have you been? You were hanging with us and all of a sudden, you leave like a Con shot you and you attack 'Hide of the way out," Sides speaks up and scopes me off his shoulder and onto his servo.

"Fine, it was another nightmare that felt too real and freaked me out," I answered. Sides gives me that look 'you know you could have come to me' and sighs. He lays down his berth bed and gently drops me on him chassis except someone didn't like that.

Sunstreaker scopes me off of his twin's chassis and set me down on his shoulder. He strolls over to his desk and continues working on the drawing before I interrupted his work. I take the given opportunity and snuggled in his neck cables. A deep sigh was released by me and I relaxed my tense muscles. I welcomed the sleep that was needed and was drawn in the darkness of sleep.

 **Finished 1/27/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	23. Chapter 23

Another cough came from my lungs after a couple of days of being back and my sore throat protested against the cough. Whatever this was has been with me for at least a day. The coughing started earlier in the day and was progressing and getting worse throughout the day.

My throat is torn up from the cough fits and the irritated tissue of my throat. It was slight burnt from my stomach acid being thrown up from how bad it got. There wasn't much in my stomach after the food has been processed through my body and only left the acid to be thrown up.

A huge headache and times when my breath was hard to catch also came with whatever is coming over me. Chest pain was part of the whole 'sickness' (it can't be a sickness because my immune system is too high for any diseases) and this time it wasn't because of not being nearby the twins.

There wasn't anyone at the training area surprisingly, especially at this time with it being a couple hours in the afternoon. I was lying in the mound of snow, attempting to cool my over heating body and melting said snow pretty quickly. Shade casted over my body from the concrete wall protecting me since the wind was starting to pick up after awhile.

Hissing under my breath and shift onto my front for the snow to have more contact with my chest, I hear the familiar footsteps of a human. His smell wavered into the air with others of the human kind, Shawn with his friends are making their way into the large training area.

Shawn spots me on a mound of snow and rushes over, thinking I was injured or something on the lines of that. "Night! Are you okay? Do I need to get Ratchet?" Shawn questions while kneeing down in front of me and placing his hand on my forehead. He retracts his hand faster than a cheetah like the heat coming off of my forehead had burned him.

"You're hotter than the sun, you must be sick," Shawn commented while looking over my body for any injuries. Turning away as another coughing fit begun, I attempted to sit up but my arms shook underneath and were too weak to hold my body. My hands also slips and I fall back down into the pile of snow.

Groaning from irritation of what has fallen on me, I snuggle deeper in the mound of snow. "Night, I'm not going to leave you here. Either you somehow get yourself on your feet or I'll have my group of friends carry you to Ratchet. If I was you, I would choose the first one," Shawn ordered. Huffing and unsteadily getting on my feet, I somehow get myself air born above Shawn and his group of friends.

Not wanting to worry anyone of my predicament, I land onto of the concrete barrier and settled on top of it. Shawn wasn't happy that I wasn't following through his order. "Midnight, get your ass down here or at least get yourself to Ratchet or I will call for Optimus to get you down and he will gladly help me." I didn't know what that ending part of Optimus gladly helping him but it kind of came off like a threat.

"Does it look-, "multiple coughs interrupted my sassy comment and after the delayed comment, I continued. "Does it look like I care? Optimus, Ratchet, and even Ironhide don't scare me," I shouted down to him on the ground and gave him a nice, weak bird with my middle finger.

My body protested against me resting on my elbows on the concrete wall and failed to hold them up. I move a tiny bit to rest in between where the concrete rises above the flatter part and snuggle in the foot of snow on top of here. The below freezing snow wasn't helping keeping my body down to a normal temperature for me and was quickly melting under my body.

Shawn didn't say anything else and left to probably fulfill his promise to get Optimus, the tallest out of all the bots. His footsteps could be heard making their way to Optimus' office which is right next to the training area. It's snug in between the training area and the occupants of the base barracks with Prowl and Jazz's right next to it.

It wasn't even five minutes later when the heavy pedesteps of Optimus and tiny footsteps could be heard making their way over to me. He did fulfilled his promise and gotten Optimus to try to get me off of the barrier. One thing I had gotten from both parents is their stubbornness. He'll try all he might but won't be able to get me off of here. The barrier is too tall for him to reach up here to grab me so all he can do is attempt to get me down.

Optimus strolled over to where I lay and does a scan over my body, the tingles always feels weird. "Midnight, Shawn believes you have fallen ill and my scans do suspect that you have a sickness," Optimus spoke with baritone voice filled his higher ranking above everyone at the base.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a bug and will be gone by the end of the day," I threw out there like it was nothing. Grumbling under my breath from the snow underneath already melted, I shifted my body to an area where more snow laid. My ears caught the sound of Boss Bot sighing from my stubbornness and attempted to reach up with his servo to grab. Like I have said before, the wall is about fifty tall and seven feet thick and wouldn't be able to reach me with his thirty or so tall frame.

"Midnight, it would easier on everyone and yourself if you went to Ratchet. He will check your systems and if there is not anything out of place, you can come back and lay in the snow," Optimus offered. Mocking him with my hands and huffing out a bloom of smoke, I stand up wobbly on my feet and carefully stepped to the edge of the wall to gaze down at them.

Shawn is giving me a stern look like a father would do to their child for not listening while Gabi, she was with them, had her hand on her hips, attempting to be the sassy bitch that everyone knows she is. Optimus also held them same father figure and knowing expression to follow his orders.

It would be useless to argue with them and Shawn is a bit stubborn; he wouldn't give up so easily on forcing me to see the Medic Bot. Plus if Ratchet got wind of me being maybe sick, he would stomp his way down here, somehow grab me, and take me against my will back to the Med. Bay for a look over; which he would most likely find something to keep me there and away from the outside world.

Stretching out my winds and almost being pushed off by the gusts of winds making it a blizzard out here, I take off in the air (almost didn't make it with the muscles in my wings not having enough energy to take me in the air) and salute them a goodbye. I pump my wings harder against the wind and turned my direction towards Ratchet's Med. Bay.

Said bot was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest and a wrench in his servo. An expression of disappointment and slight anger passed over his face when he saw me making my over to him. A tingling sensation ran through my body and I instantly knew what he did, a scan to see what has fallen upon me.

His mouth dropped open and quickly ushered me inside the Med. Bay. I land not-so-gently on the metal table and flop down on my back as another coughing fit tore through my throat. While Ratchet raced over to where his medicines are secured and grabbing whatever medicines needed. He rushes back over to me and sets a smaller, to him, pill bottle on the metal slab I was laying on.

He opens the bottle and gently as he can, pulls out three, large pills. He stretches his servo out for me to take it but realizes that I was in a too weak position to take it on my own and sends his holoform out to deal with me. His holoform grabs the three pills, paces over to me, and forces my mouth open. He shoves the large, three pills in my mouth and once again, forces my mouth to close.

"Night, swallow, now," he orders while keeping a stern expression on his face and his eyes stared into mine. Without having any water to down the chalky pills, it was difficult to get them down but it was done. Ratchet calmed down a little bit and took his hand off of my mouth. "How long have you been feeling like this?" he questioned.

"For at least a day and what were those pills?" I replied and shift my position to get myself on my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ratchet gasp slight and picks me up like it was nothing. He carriers me over to his real form and set me gently on his real forms servo. Ratchet swiftly carriers me over to where the human stay when injured and by the smell of it, one was here.

Knowing my body is too weak to do anything, Ratchet gently sets me down on medical bed and lets his holoform show up again. "The pills I gave you were antibiotics; you have a plague called Pneumonic plague. That is worst of the three and can kill a human in a day if you're not treated."

"You are under quarantine until the plague has past and during that time, I will be monitoring you twenty-four seven. You are not allowed to leave the room; I doubt it in your weak stage you'll be able to," he stated with a determination in his voice. His eyes bored into mine; trying to find any kind of shock from hearing this plague can kill a human in a day. He wouldn't be able to find anything because it wasn't surprising; humans are a weak link to the creatures that inhabit this planet.

After staring into my eyes for an uncomfortable time, he turns around and starts to work on something's behind him. "I'll have to hook you up to some machines to make sure your vitals don't drop below an alarming level," he clarifies his actions and continues his work. Growling faintly from the idea of needles and being hooked up to machines, I attempted to rise off the bed and leave the room.

My body protested against me and was half way to getting off the bed. My arms give out from underneath me and it ended up me face planting on the sterile ground. Ratchet hears my body making contact with the linoleum and spins around to see me laying face down on the ground. He rushes over and helps me stand back up to sit me back down on the bed. "Stay, you're in no condition to move from your spot," he argues and pushes me back down while I struggle with whatever strength that my body had against him.

"No! No more needles please," I pleaded and pushed weakly against him. He stops trying to get me to lie down but holds me in place and giving me an 'I'm not going to hurt you' expression. I knew of this but the thought of having a needle stuck in me again terrified me to the bone. Small memories of my past appeared in my mind and a shiver goes down my back.

Ratchet allows me to sit up and rubs his holoform hand in between my wings to sooth me and calm me down. It works moments later and he calmly walks over to where his supplies are. "There won't be any needles. I'm only going to put a finger clamp around your finger and that will monitor everything that I need to know. You also have to stay here for the time being, no leaving to go anywhere, not even for a small flight."

Nodding my head slowly to acknowledge both what he was saying before and about not leaving, I stretch out my hand for him to place the finger clamp on my finger. He carefully clamps it on my finger and the machine next to us beings to beat for my heart rate. It was beating much slower than any human and it surprised me he didn't freak out about it. He must pay real good attention to when I come in or sleep on my perch.

After letting him make sure everything was alright for the time being, he says his farewells and leaves me to my own thoughts. The only thing to hear inside the room is the heart monitor and my own heavy, thick sounding breathing. It felt like there was syrup filled in my lungs, making it hard for me to breathe.

Later on, sleep came like a dream and hopefully in my weakened state, no nightmares will appear. My mind slowly slips in the inky darkness of the dreamless mind escape and sleep allows me peace.

 **Finished 1/28/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	24. Chapter 24

My mind reeled back from my dreamless sleep as a noise outside could be heard. Talking from multiple voices were outside my room, all three I recognize them as Ratchet and the Terror Twins. "Come on Hatchet. Please! We just want to say hi and be on our way, we promise," Sides promised to Ratchet.

The Medic bot wasn't happy being called 'Hatchet' as you could hear him huff and whack one of his famous wrenches against one of their helms. Still weak from the sickness (it feels like it's beginning to go away), I slowly rise off of the bed and stand on the linoleum floor. It felt cold and sent a shiver down my spine.

Wobbling my way over to the door and letting the finger clamp to fall off, I swing open the door and playfully glare at the three bots."Could you be any louder here? I'm trying to sleep," I teased while using the door frame to hold myself up and crossing my arms over my chest. All three of the bots snap their gazes over in my direction.

Sideswipe was the first to react faster than Ratchet and glided over here. He scopes me off the floor and gently hugs me to his chest. It felt good to be in contact with him and even better to be this close to his spark from the time being away from him. "We heard you had gotten sick, you feeling any better?" Sides questions while holding me higher to inspect me.

Not even a second later, Ratchet scoped me from the clutches of Sides and held me close, out of reach of the two standing in front of us. The red frontliner produced a pout and seemed like he was going to cry from Doc Bot taking me away from him. "You are suppose to be on bed rest," Ratchet argued and glaring down at me.

About to speak my argument back, a coughing fit tore through my sore throat once again. Gladly it stopped after a minute or two and I was able to talk back to Ratchet. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do in there. Can't you-," he interrupts my explaining.

"No, you cannot leave until the plague has fully left your body. Even after that, I'll be doing a check-up after to make sure you're alright," Ratchet argues back with an underlying tone of a higher up, attempting to be the bigger boss here. It was useless to fight against him in my weak state and words wouldn't be able to break past his barrier of hardiness.

Dipping my head to submission (a fight against him would be unneeded), I mumble under my breath. "You win. But can I at least get a breath of fresh air outside?" I begged while giving him my famous dragon eyes that have worked of the red frontliner before and will hopefully work on the Doc Bot.

Ratchet nods his head after thinking about it for a few moments. "Fine but only for a couple of minutes before you have to go back to your room and staying there until the plague has left your system," he agreed and handed me over to my favorite of the two frontliners. Sideswipe sets me gently on his shoulder after being given me and skates out of the hanger with his twin in tow.

A newly made layer of snow covered the ground and the morning sun was barely peeking over the horizon of trees. Humans strolled around, getting to where they are needed and attempting not to slip and fall on their asses. The air was cold enough you could easily see your breath in its chilliness and moisture clung to my scales.

About four minutes later, Ratchet called us back in, threatening if they didn't bring me in; he would weld their afts to the ceiling. The Terror twins did what they were asked of and handed me back over to Doc Bot. Then they left after Sides biding me a farewell, his twin gave me a silent nod in my direction then following his twin out of the Med. Bay. I had to stop a whimper from escaping my throat, not from the pain but from the sadness of them leaving from my sight.

Doc Bot makes me take some more chalky antibiotics, gladly he also gave me some water, to help my body fight the plague. He sends be back to my room and places the finger clamp back on my finger to monitor my vitals. After that, he leaves me there to go insane from the annoying beeping of the heart monitor. I wanted so bad to punch the damn thing or burn it to ash.

It was boring in here yet my body held no strength to move an inch from its spot. I was able to control some nearby ice to float into my room and play around with it for the time being. I created many things with my time of boringness; one of the creations is the Autobot symbol, a dragon figure of the famous Toothless, a miniature castle like Elsa, and swirling it around for the fun of it.

My energy depleted after awhile of playing around with one side of my abilities and I stopped once my eyes threatened to close. I didn't want sleep to take me, in fear of another nightmare appearing in my sleep and my body not being able to move far. It would be nearly impossible to get to Sides and Sunny's berthroom from this far away.

Resting against the backrest of the bed, I stretch out my wings from the soreness of not flying for a couple of hours. That's one thing I wished, to have at least enough energy to fly around the Med. Bay. With the wind in my hair and a smile plastered on my face while racing around.

Sleep didn't give a shit and lured down in the darkness of a dreamless sleep. I fought against it as much as my body could until all the strength in my body was gone. Finally I fell back in the darkness and sleep over took me.

A couple of days have passed with the plague behind me now and Ratchet has kept a close eye on me. He has also done his normal check-up to make my lungs are alright from the plague. A tiny bit of the mucus stayed in my lungs from the plague and it was annoying to sound like I ran a marathon all the time and was having a hard time breathing.

Doc Bot stood at one of his large tables, studying my blood under a microscope. The white blood cells were almost three times higher than the normal human with my red blood cells are slightly higher to. He wanted to know all I would allow him to know about me. I wouldn't allow him to dig to deep just in case he can somehow trace it back to Jasper, we would have a problem on our hands.

He could be able to recreate what they did to me on other humans. We are on a base full of humans he could easily pluck from the ground and whisk them away, never to be seen again by their friends. I should know, that what had happened to me by someone of my own blood.

Shaking my head to get the terrible thought out of my mind, I carefully shift my position on my perch. For the time I have known the medic bot, he's been nothing but caring and posing like a father figure to me. He could never replace my father, Zayden, in his or my life ever yet he still could by my second father while away from my blood one.

My ears caught the small gasp Ratchet let loose as he stood back and quickly turned to gaze at me with shock in his eyes. "You were once human," he gasped. My eyes quickly turned into slits and glare at the bot. I didn't know how he figured it out; there was no reason for him to know that.

"None of your damn business," I growled while attempting to cool my rising temper. My tone of voice scared both of us; it was so dangerously low, it rumbled my chest. His eyes held fear of the usual fright of my appearance and he took a step back, bumping into the table behind him. Hopefully he'll learn not to touch that side of me.

He suppressed the fright inside of him and took two steps towards me. "I'm sorry Midnight for intruding on your personal side. It surprised me, that's all. I thought you were born the way you are, not, um, not created," Ratchet spoke his reasoning. It still didn't give him the right to dig that far in the DNA strands of my coding.

Snarling at him with my upper lip raised to show off my pearly, white canines, I stand up to my full high and unfurled my wings to their fullest extent. "Do not continue your work. Destroy all that you have and never speak to anyone or thing about this or any of the information you have gathered. It was a mistake to allow you any access to my DNA and I will give you one warning: do not engage," I seethed while keeping my glare on him.

His helm dips in acknowledgement and he speedily cleans up his area, destroying every information he has about me. I still stood in my frightening stance, watching and observing his every move, making sure he gets rid of it all. If Jasper got their dirty hands on any piece of information he was able to crack about me, I hope death come to pick me up for once in my life. The world would be in trouble; they could create hundreds, thousands of clones of me and easily take over the world.

After that whole deal, I calmed down when every piece of information was destroyed and settled back on my perch. Ratchet moved around the Med. Bay with carefulness as if he was stepping on glass and giving me sideways glances. I may have scared him to this state, it doesn't matter though, and he earned this.

Time ticked away and boredness was starting to make my scales itch. Ratchet had left to go speak with Optimus and Prowl which left me hear with nothing to do. Well until, a commotion from the Main Hanger rang out. Sticking my upper body out of the window and scanning the area around the hanger, my eyes caught sight of a human in a suit walking and talking (quite rudely) to Optimus.

The human, Stick Up His Ass, was attempting to talk like he was the alpha dog of the pack to Optimus. He wore a black and white suit with round spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose. His hair was starting to recede back and his hair color is a lighter brown.

It was surprising Boss Bot was allowing this low level scum to speak to him in a disrespecting tone. If it was me in his shoes, his guts would be spread all over this base. Optimus spots me from the open window attached to my perch and a ghost emotion of surprise/dread passed over his face. He wasn't the type to show those kinds of emotions and that also surprised me.

His mouth moves and it was slightly hard to read them. 'Hide, get away,' he mouthed while making subtle movements with his servos. Getting the idea this human hasn't learned of my presences, I wait silently for them to move pass the front wall of the Med. Bay before making my move.

Slicking out like a snake from my window and flying into the air, I head in the direction of the forest, except when a hard pull tugged me in the direction back to the base. It was stronger than any from before and almost captured my entire attention span. I was able to snap myself out of it from heading in the direction of where the tug pulled me to and head into the forest to hide for the time being.

Stick Up His Ass left after awhile and it was safe to return to my perch. Ratchet greeted me when I arrive and I return the gesture. Laying my still weak body on the cold perch, I sigh in content of the coldness on my scales. My eyes kept watch of Ratchet who was working on something other than trying to figure out who and what I'm really am.

 **Finished 1/29/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	25. Chapter 25

Another, hard pull tugged from the middle of my chest, where my heart lays and it was freaking me out. It has caused me pain, especial when I'm not in contact with the twins. If I'm on the other side of the base, away from them, huge pulses of discomfort and pain arise. It feels like some ghost was attempting to pull my heart out of chest when away from the twins.

A loud growl was released from my throat as I struggled to find a comfortable position to in lay. Moving my body around to find a comfortable spot to lie on, my body accidently got too close to the edge of my perch and slipped off. I was air born for at most a second before extending my wings to catch myself. My wings pump to take me higher in the air and away from the ground.

Ratchet must have heard the racket going on and glanced in my direction. "Everything alright?" he questioned while turning his entire frame to face. Our relationship hasn't necessarily gone down in closeness; it hasn't gone up either, it was mostly a standoff for the past week or so. He tried to act on his best behavior to get on my better side again but my trust is hard to regain, it takes time to heal wounds made by your own hand.

Turning to gaze at him with trouble keeping myself up in the air, I nod my head and made progress to get myself back on my perch. "Yes, everything is okay," I replied and landed wobbly on my perch. He gave me a look 'it doesn't look like' and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm still weak from being sick." It was a lie to get him off my tail, sadly it didn't work and he trudged over to me.

"You don't seem fine," he pointed out. I was able to tell him everything's fine until a huge pull tugged me almost off the perch and to the ground. Righting myself and falling to my knees as the pain was growing in my chest, I balled my hands into fists so they don't claw at the softer scales.

Doc Bot scopes me off of my perch and do a scan down to my atom level. It felt much weirder then any of the other times he did it. "What is it? There's nothing showing up on the scan that indicates anything amiss," His voice sounded far away from my position, like he was trying to talk to me from a quarter of a mile away.

Darkness begins to take over my vision and my body wasn't under my control anymore. I was drawn from my place in reality and to an inky black void. This could be a weird dream like before but this felt… off. This wasn't normal on any level of feeling; someone or something could be felt watching me float in mid air.

My eyes caught sight of a red orb floating next to me and a string of the same color was attached to my chest. The string pulsed with my heartbeat yet it looked to be thinner than a strand of thread. Whatever the orb is, it seemed to send over happiness from the string attached to me.

Minutes later, a blue orb floated far in the void and lighted up a way for me. My wings were tied up by thick, steel chains and said chains couldn't be broken by me; they held me there and seemed to be attached to something, keeping me from moving anywhere. There wasn't any way for me to get closer to the blue orb of light with my predicament.

The blue orb begun to slowly move closer to me by the looks of it and I struggled against the chains even more. It called to me, not with words but with a strand of blue string, actually thicker than the one with red. It frightened me since the true action of the blue orb is hidden and it hasn't shown any threat to me or a good sign.

Its blue strand connected to where the red one it connected and a wide range of emotions filtered from it. A voice came out of nowhere, I recognized him from before. " **Child, in your near future, you must accept the unknown. Do not fight it or pain will come from your consequences** ," his voice rung inside my head as the orb took shape of a bot of smaller size, smaller then Jazz.

Struggling even more against the chains resulting in them pinching my wings, I cry out to get him or anything away from me. "Never! I have faced pain you have never felt in your life. I will never accept the unknown and trust I will not," I snarl, attempting to claw at the being in front of me yet he was only an inch away, he was teasing me.

He shook his head in disapprovement and sighed deeply. " **You must for the better good of my creations** ," he pleaded with a sorrow expression on his face. He must be the god of the Cybertronians and I must be a pawn in his game.

"I will not be part of your game. Leave me out of it!" I hissed while spitting a thick shot of my venom. Instead of hitting its mark, it passed through him like a ghost and disappeared in the inky darkness of the void. "Let me go!" I screamed and pulled harder against the chains yet it didn't do anything for me to escape them.

His servo gently caressed my check as he wiped off a tear that strayed from my eye. " **Please, I cannot force you to do it but all I can say it, accept the unknown** ," he begged before his body faded away in a shimmer of blue sparkles and the chains released their hold on me.

My eyes snap over to where the red orb continues to float yet it never spoke to me like he did _. Damn, I never even got a name from him. I'll ask Ratchet if he knows his name, he probably does_. My hand stretches out to touch the orb while using my wings to move myself closer to said orb.

Carefully, my hand made contact with it and a burning sensation swamped my entire body, head to toes. It didn't hurt on any level of pain, it felt like pleasure and all my weak (more sensitive areas) spots buzzed with energy. It felt good, really good; my other hand gripped the other side of it and pulled it closer to my chest.

Not even a couple of seconds later, I was pulled from the realm of darkness and back to the real world. My eyes turned into slits from the intense light change from almost complete darkness to come kind of bright light shining in my eyes. I push against whatever held me down and clawed my way through the warm bodies around me.

Something wrapped its arms around me in a tight hug and pulled my back to their chest. I fight against them to get away from them from my instinct of despising the unknown. "Night, calm down! It's me, Sides," Said name reassured me from any danger. Stopping my struggles against his warm holoform body, I turned to face him while still in his arms and wrapped my arms around him. My head immediately goes underneath his head and a deep purr produced from my throat.

Sides' chest rumbles in a soft laughter and he hugs me closer to his chest. "See, there's nothing here to hurt you," he reassured. Nodding my head to agree with him, I glance around the room we are in. Ratchet stood off to the side with Jazz and Prowl (Optimus was surprisingly not here), Hound and Ironhide stood next to each and the medical bed where my body use to lay. Sunstreaker also stood about a foot away from us with his face blank, yet his holoform eyes held uneasiness in them.

Squirming out of Sides grasp (he gave me a confused look) and timidly padding my way in front of Sunshine, I gaze up at him with head tilted down to the ground. "Hi," I meekly said and waved my hand before sprinting out of the room for some reason. I didn't know why my instinct told me to do that and it's the only thing that has kept me alive to this day, it was for the best to follow its ruling.

Their alt. modes sat in the Med. Bay as I fly speedily over them. Sides and Sunstreaker acted quickly and drove after my fast form flying in the air. Their tires squealed when they took off faster than the tires could get any kind of grip and hurt my hears from the high pitch of them.

Ignoring them attempting to follow me, I fly in the opposite direction of the entrance. The bond making it painful to not being within five to ten of them, my body quivers and trembles as my wings have a hard time keeping me air born. My wings, not even three seconds later, faulted and wouldn't properly flap to keep going away from the base.

It wasn't one of my hardest crashes nor was it my softest. My body first slammed into a pine tree and fell to the ground at a height about twenty feet in the air, too low for anything to break, gladly. A broken wing for me is not good; a down dragon is a dead dragon. There are ways to protect myself from enemies while on the ground, like my venom and razor sharp talons.

A grunt sounded from my throat as my back hits to ground roughly. My breath was kicked out of me and I was left there, gasping to regain the lost air as my head spins. My horns took most of the fall, also didn't break gladly, yet the part that sticks out at the back of my head felt almost like it was being ripped off of my head. The weight of my body and the fall hitting the ground helped cause the head arising at the back of my head.

Groaning as my upper body lifted its self off of the snow covered ground; I scan the area out of instinct for any danger. The fall caused me to be a bit rattled in the head and leaving me at a disadvantage for any predators to wanting any easy kill.

Nothing could be seen with my excellent eye sight and my guard was slightly lowered. I stand up and use the tree that was in my way to help me stay upright and on my talons. While standing there, an agonizing pull tugged me in the direction of the base and it physically pulled me three feet; this time it was one of the most painful ones from any of the other ones.

My razor sharp talons on my right hand dug into my chest, in attempts of stopping whatever had their hold on me. It, of course, doesn't work and left my shirt torn with blood soaking in its fabric and a large gash in the middle of my chest. You could see my ash colored bones of my rib cage from the gash pouring my vital blood on the pure white snow below me.

A tormented whimper left my mouth and my hand pressed against self inflicted wound, trying to stop all the blood pouring from the wound. It would be impossible for me to die from blood lost on any rate and would only leave me helpless, lying on the cold snow biting at my scales.

Using my weakened wings to fly me into the air and heading off back in the direction of the base, I have trouble keeping my body suspended in air. Thankfully there is a small breeze carrying my wings the less than twenty-five feet to the second fence of the base. But my journey wasn't done; I flap my wings harder, heading to the Med. Bay.

Ratchet must have heard me approaching his Med. Bay and rushed out of the hanger. His face complete changed from the worry to anger and he waved me to come faster. This was my fastest speed at the moment and it didn't help with the blood gushing out of the gash in my chest, especially with it being so close to my heart.

Once making it inside of the hanger, he orders me to one of his surgery tables and straps me down for both of our safety, or that's what he said. I struggle against the tight, metal chains on my wrist and ankles, not liking my body couldn't move on its own. He doesn't care about all the move I'm making and tears my shirt open to get a closer look at the wide gash in the middle of my chest.

He mumbles under his breath, too low for me understand, and rushes around the room for his needed supplies. I still didn't like the chains and still fought against the restraints until Ratchet threatened to sedate me if I didn't stop moving. His tone of voice told me he wasn't joking and I had to listen to his order, he is the boss at the moment.

Somehow, someway, there was enough skin for him to stitch it up and wrap gauze around it. The bindings felt weird with it pushing on my smaller breasts; my breasts are smaller for a girl my size and didn't help me gain any confidence for way my body looks.

Doc Bot turned to while cleaning up his hands and supplies in the sink inside of the room. "Why was your chest ripped open like that? Did you do that? There's blood on your hands and a small strand of your skin caught in your claws," Ratchet requested. Lifting my hand weakly and gaze at the blood starting to dry on my hand, I turn my gaze at the only other being in the room.

It was a hard decision to allow him to know of the truth or keep him the dark about what has been happening to me. "Fine, it started about twenty- four days ago. I was laying Sides chassis when my soul or heart felt like it reached out to something and connected to said something."

"Whatever has me connected to Sides put a boundary up. I can go pass it but it leads to great pain, like as now. It's not as strong with his twin but I can still feel another being within the connection. Anyway, the boundary has been getting shorter and shorter every day; to the point if I'm not within five to ten feet of them, pain."

"Sometimes a tug will occur and it's gotten so bad, it physically pulls me in the direction of Sides. Can you tell me what this is? And if you know, do you know how to get rid of it? My life doesn't need this bugging me twenty-four seven and forcing me to be close to those two idiots," I explained.

Ratchets mouth drops in surprise and shock is written all over his face and he gasps something that made no sense to me. "Impossible, a bond between Cybertronian and human." But the way he said it had me worried for the results of the consequences of getting too close to him.

 **Finished 1/30/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	26. Chapter 26

**Where did this come from? I thought you ended the book Midnight. Oh but I did. Then I thought about it (and read it too, cringy as hell), 'why not rewrite this? You have nothing better to do'. My life is boring and I have nothing to do in my free time. Anyway, the other twenty-five chapters have been updated so go check it out, please!**

The screen flashed the words 'Game Over' to tell the twins they had lost the game. Sideswipe gapes in surprise of their last life being used up and glared at his brother. He points a digit in his face and with a frown on his face. "You used up the last life! We were almost to the finish, you could have waited until then," Sides argued.

Sunstreaker rolls his optics and roughly pushed his digit out of his face. "You looked like you were in need of some help and that's what I did, I helped your sorry after from being exploded," Sunshine growled and was about to stand up when he noticed me on his thigh. He carefully picked me off of his thigh and set me on the armrest of the large couch before getting off.

A whimper wanted to escape my mouth from the lost contact of the yellow frontliner and from how far his red twin is. They don't know about my predicament since I begged Ratchet not to tell them; this is a weakness in my books and they shouldn't know about it, yet. Stopping the whimper from arising and sitting up on the couch, I glance over to Sunstreaker. _Where is he going?_

His twin must have had the same thought as he stood up and went after his brother. "Where are you going?" Sides questioned and place his servo on Sunshine's shoulder to stop him from going any further. I, on the other hand, didn't like the pain bubbling in my chest and flew over to them, at least be within five feet of one of them.

"Sparring. 'Hide wants one of us to teach the soldiers some other slag about defending themselves from the Cons," Sunshine explains while shrugging Bull's-eye's servo off of his shoulder. He continues his way away from us and to where he told us he was going. His twin follows closely behind him, leaving me in the air without saying anything to me.

It was time to depart from them so they don't get suspicious of me following them almost twenty-four seven. I also left the Auto Rec. room and headed towards the Med. Bay to see if Ratchet will take my company. Though it wasn't the smartest idea in my life, pain boiled in my chest and caused the needed whimper to escape my mouth.

Hovering outside of the Med. Bay's open hangar door (it means he's here), I scan the inside for Ratchet. "Hey Doc Bot, you here?" I called out and slowly made my way inside the hangar. A noise to the left of me caught my ears and my eyes snapped in the direction of said noise. A set of twins were underneath one of his tables, surrounded with pranking supplies.

Now on high alert of these two that cannot be trusted, I bare my fangs and get ready for fight or flight. The two were scrambling to pick up their supplies as if I haven't found them messing Ratchets stuff and stood up, hiding some of it behind their frames. They put the worst smiles on their faces to show there wasn't anything amiss here.

Skidz was the first to speak up after a few awkward seconds. "Hey, Nigh', wha ya up ta?" he questions while still playing his innocent card. I could tell they were talking to each other on their bond and attempting to make up a story that could make me believe of their presences in here. The only problem for them is I can tell when a person, including them, is lying to me.

"Ratch wanted us to fix some of the wires on his desk, he said the screens were glitching," Mudflap lied. They do think I'm stupid enough to fall for their lies.

With some trouble as I'm flying, I place my hand on my hip in a sassy way. "Undo whatever you did, clean up your fucking mess, and get the hell out of here," I growled lowly as a threat and using my pain to fuel my anger. The two followed through my orders and moved faster than light to get out of here. They scramble with their tail between their legs out of the hangar with the supplies in their arms.

Later on, Ratchet came back from his talk with Optimus and greeted me. "Hello Midnight, what are you doing here? I don't have a problem with you being here," he requested. Sitting up from my perch and sucking the snot dribbling down in the inside of my nose, I groan and fall back on my blankets and pillow.

"Those stupid mini twins were messing with something of yours, I stopped them in the middle of their act. You better check if they tampered with it and or messed something terrible up," I explained with my hand in a fist resting on my chest. It was so hard not to just tear into my chest again, even though I knew it would do nothing to relieve the pain bubbling up inside. It was growing in size at every passing minute now; giving another unwelcome gift, a headache.

Doc Bot must have seen me moving around on my perch and strolled over to me. "Shouldn't you be with the Terror Twins?" he questioned and gently scoping me off of my perch. He holds me up to examine me and does another scan to atom level.

Growling lowly from the weird feeling it gave me, I sit up and turned my gaze to the medic. "Since they don't know of my predicament, it would be unusual for me to hang around them almost twenty-four seven," I explained. Ratchet nodded his helm to agree and carefully sets me down on one of his examining tables.

His holoform appears after he transformed into his alt. mode. "I'm going to check your bandages and also change them. Please take off your shirt," he clarified. Doing what he requested and taking off my shirt, I allow him to unwrap the gauze around my chest. It felt good to let the beasts free and not having them squished, though he did know how to do a binding correctly.

It wasn't a pretty sight at all with the way the stitches are placed and gave me a Frankenstein look to my chest. The smell it was giving off wasn't pleasant but it told me the wound wasn't infected. I wanted so badly to rip it back open as the pain from the 'bond' (Ratchet told me it's not necessarily a bond but more of connection) was growing every moment away from them.

He wiped a cotton ball of nose hair burning smell on the stitches and it stung worse than a bee. A hiss escaped my mouth and it took all my willpower not to use my venom at him or to tear his holoform apart. He continued to clean the wound with other cotton balls that have the same thing and rewrapped the gash with a new, clean bandage.

"Don't do any straining stunts or you're going to pull the stitches out," he commanded. Rolling my eyes at his words, I nodded my head to acknowledge his order. While flying in the air, I have noticed when my wings pump the skin tightens more than usual; flying is going to be to a minimal for the time being.

After that, he allows me to return to my perch and that I do. The only problem with that is in any position there wasn't any comfort from the ever-growing torment in my chest. It grew and grew and grew to a point where it was nearly impossible to stay still as my body shook from the agony increasing. Ratchet needs to find out how to break this or this won't end well for me.

Releasing a high pitch cry (I would take that to the grave before anyone knew my mouth could make a noise like that) tearing my claws through the gauze, my claws reached my newly stitched chest and tore easily through the scales.

"Midnight what's wr- no! Stop it now!" Ratchet ordered and rushed over to my perch. He quickly scoops me off of it and sets me down on one of his operating tables. His pedes carried him to where his drugs are and he grabs something out of the cabinet, hopefully, a pain reliever.

It was in a needle and in the first time in my life, the needle didn't give me any fright. He pumped whatever was in the needle into my systems and rushed away to grab some other needed things. Doc Bot left me there as the liquid begun to take a quick effect and my body was getting sleepy and numb feeling.

It wasn't long before the darkness took over my vision and I was taken once more to a different realm.

Darkness surrounded me in another inky black void of nothing. Except the same red orb was next to me with a slightly thicker string attached to the middle of my chest. What caught my attention was a very thin string of yellow was also attached to my chest. My eyes followed it to a yellow orb on the other side of me.

Realization struck me harder than a damn bullet train; the red is Sides and the yellow one is Sunstreaker. This cannot be fucking happening. A blush covered my face as the first meeting with the red orb came to mind. _Did Sides feel that and get the same pleasure from it too? Did he know it was me? Probably not, he would have said something when I was with him earlier today. Wait that means…_

A creepy smile appeared on my face as I use my wings to get me close to the yellow orb this time. Gripping it softly with my claws and drawing it close to me, my chest made contact with and a soft pulse of pleasure. A purr starts in my throat as my arms hold onto it tighter, afraid it will leave my grasp.

" **I see you finally are accepting the unknown** ," Blue Hue (it rhymes) made his presence known. Releasing the yellow orb as quickly as possible and spinning around to face him, an expression of embarrassment and shock pass over my face.

The shock and embarrassment were erased and a look of anger, a way to defend myself, appeared. "What are you doing here? You should know I'm too stubborn for you to change my mind and you won't be able to," I snarled while keeping my guard up. He didn't act in fear of my scary appearance and a smile grew on his robotic lips.

" **Don't act like that and I know this; I have watched your entire life. You aren't one to be reckoned with, just like the natural disasters of your earth** ," he explained. Pulling my head back from the shock of him admitting he has been watching me my entire life, I lift my upper lip to show off my long, canine fangs.

"That's really weird for you to admit… Just get me back to the real world, kay?" I commanded like it was me who was the boss of him.

" **Do you remember what Ratchet did to you before you blacked out**?" he questioned and I nodded my head. He had knocked me out with some kind of drug. **"Well, your body is still under that and I don't have enough strength to force you to wake up**." Oh, he's a good liar. If I wasn't paying a lot of attention to his voice (it was literally ringing in my ears), it would be hard to detect and he is a god.

Groaning and throwing my head back, I turn away from him and moved through the inky darkness of the void. The strings attached to my soul pulled a little bit as a protest for having to move and followed me through the void. His blue hue disappeared behind us as I pulled the other orbs with me.

While flying around for the fun of it, a flash of white light lit up. It happened a few times before I was drawn into it and thrown back to the real world.

Gasping a huge breath and sitting up like a mummy, my eyes dart around the room. I was still in the Med. Bay but instead of being on the examining table, someone had placed me back on my perch. Gladly to, a handful (including the Terror twins) of bots are getting worked on by Ratchet.

The Terror twins looked worse for wear and seemed to have gotten the worse of the injuries out of everyone here. Sunshine seemed to be the worse out of the two with his paint job scratched to smithereens and energon leaking from underneath his armor.

Sides was the first to notice my waking form and a bright smile grew on his lips. He thankfully didn't call out to me but motioned for me to come down to him, to which I did. My wings did have some trouble with the healing scales; it felt open like he didn't stitch it back up again, there wasn't probably enough scales to do that.

Landing on his shoulder and immediately snuggling into his neck cables, not a word was sent between us and that felt good. He allows me to stay hidden in his neck cables and soon then later, sleep cast its spell over to me. A good kind of darkness took over my vision and this time Blue Hue didn't interrupt my peaceful sleep.

 **Finished 1/31/19**

 **What's this? A new chapter? Yay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling**


	27. Chapter 27

"It's either I tell them or you tell them. You can't hide this from them, it's not right," Ratchet declared with arms crossed over his chassis and a parenting look on his face. He wants me to tell the Terror twins what has been going on with me and maybe it's the same for them.

Shaking my head side to side, I cross my own arms over my chest but immediately regret it. It rubbed on the gauze that is covering my chest and against the open wound. "No, they aren't bothered by it and shouldn't be," I argued while place my hand on hip for a sassy look since crossing my arms over my chest is off the list.

"And why is that?" he pressured for the last words of my sentence. A small glare set in my direction by him. "Why don't you want them to know? Also you don't know that they aren't bothered by it. Though it does seem weird for them acquire this many injuries on a low mission." Sunstreaker was the worse out of the two, maybe he felt me hugging his orb and it distracted him from the battle.

Hiding the truth from him isn't going to work. He will pressure me into telling them or he'll do it himself; either way, it's not good for me. "Fine, I will tell them but I need an answer: what is the name of your god?" I hesitantly agreed while

A smile grew in his lips in pride of him able to break my stubborn barrier but it turned to confusion. "Why does he have to do with any of this?" he questioned until he saw my expression, he gave in. "His name is Primus." Nodding my head and taking off in the air, I wave goodbye and leave to fulfill my promise.

The twins were in their berthroom; Sunstreaker drawing his usual beautiful drawings and Sides reading on his datapad. Hovering in the door way of the hangar, Sides is the first to notice me. "Hey, Night. What are you up to?" He stood up off of his berth and coaxed me in with a wave of his servo.

Nervousness begun to boil underneath my scales at thought of having to tell them. It finally hit me when entering their berthroom and landing quietly on the edge of Sides berth. Sunstreaker nodded at me to acknowledge my presences before getting back to his drawing; hopefully he finish it soon I can see it.

Glancing down at my hands and messing with them, I find my voice. "Well, um, Ratchet is making me do this. But I have a question before I start explaining: have you been feeling a pull or a tug when I'm away?" I questioned while looking up at them. Sides jerks his helm back slightly in shock and glances over to his brother.

Sunstreaker stops what he is doing and turned in his chair to gaze at his brother. After a couple of seconds of a weird staring contest, both set of optics stared down at me. "Have _you_ been feeling a pull when we are away?" Sunshine threw back the same question with a bit of a mix to it. His question answered my question but I wanted both of them to say they have been to give me closure.

"You answer my question first and I will answer yours after," I argued and placing my hand on my hip after knowing pressure on my chest wound would be painful. The yellow frontliner rolled his optics and crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Yes, we have been feeling a pull. We thought it was between us to since, you know, we are spark spilt twins and something was happening. But this will change everything if you are feeling it to. Nothing's impossible in my book," Sides answers with words. _Fuck my entire life; I'm attached, not physically, to theses two_. They don't need to be dragged into a second war that doesn't include them.

Groaning softly under my breath, I flop backwards on the fabric of Sides berth. "This isn't good. Fuck, I need to talk to Ratchet," I said mostly to myself before rising off the berth and soaring into the air. Before one of them could stop me, I zoom out of the hangar and towards the Med. Bay. Hopefully Ratchet will know how to break it and after that, they will never see me again.

Doc Bot was standing off to the side at one of his tables, working on something important. He has yet to notice my sudden presence and I landed on the table next to him, making sure my talons click loudly for him to hear them. He snaps out of his trance of science and turns his gaze over to me.

"Don't' tell me you didn't do it?" he questioned with his voice filled with disappointment. He turns his body to face me and leans against his table with arms crossed over his chassis.

"Yes I did but I have-," before I could finish my sentence, a set of twins barge into the Med. Bay. They spot me on the table and rush over to me. Sunstreaker was the first to grab me hold me close to his spark. Instead of following for his attempt to steal me away, I squirm out of his grasp and fly higher than they could reach me.

"What in the fuck was that for? And you rudely interrupted me," I growled while landing on the rafters above everyone. Sunstreaker gave me glare and his body language told me it all, he wanted me to come down. His twin was giving me a pleading look to come down and follow them out of here. "Well it's actually a good thing you're here," I turn to gaze at Ratchet, "how to I break the connection?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a both of them express a look of shock and betrayal. It still didn't stop me from not wanting to be connected with them. My life style can't handle being with them or even having a connection with them. It would cause their down fall and mine as well; my mission is yet to be finished.

Ratchet reacts the same way and gasps while placing hand over his spark. "You don't mean that Midnight," he sees the look in my eyes, "you do… Why do you want to break it? They are annoying but saying no to a bond that has already formed is very disrespectful." Good, that means they'll hate me afterwards and won't come looking for me.

"How do you break it?" I questioned once more with more pressure to my voice. Ratchet only shook his head; it didn't make sense to me on why he did that. A slight pang of quilt hit me at the saddened and betray look in both of the twins; Sunstreaker was trying to hide it yet was failing from my superior skills.

"At this point you can't break it. Maybe at the very beginning but now, it could possibly kill you," Ratchet explained. A barked laugh escaped my mouth at the thought of it 'killing' me. There is only one thing in the entire universe that can kill me, not even my own hand could kill me. A small memory of the red mineral flashed in my mind and a shiver went down my spine.

"That can't kill me, I'm almost invincible. You can try but you'll only fail. It's a secret though," I laughed like it was the funniest thing ever heard and it was and shifted my position a little bit as it was slightly uncomfortable. The normal pain from the bond was beginning to rise from the distance and lack of contact with at least one of the twins.

"What do you mean that you're almost invincible?" Sideswipe spoke up. Turning around to face him and his twin, a sweet, honeyed smile softly grew on my face. It wouldn't be good for them, any of them, to know what and how to kill me. It wouldn't be any good for me either; they can turn on me and use it against me.

"There is only one thing in the entire universe that can kill me and it's one of the rarest minerals known to earth," I replied and crouched on my haunches to make it easier to watch the expressions of the bots below me. Sunstreaker was able to hide the shock on his face yet his eyes told another story. Sides and Ratchet more forwardly showed their shock of the not-so-new news.

It took some time and lots of explaining and lying for them to get off my tail. They only know that one thing can kill me and I didn't know what; that wasn't true, I know exactly what can harm me and what can kill me. When it's near me, I can feel a slight buzz in the air and the smell burns my nose and makes my eyes water uncontrollably.

After, Sides and Sunshine to me back to their berthroom (I didn't know why I had just rejected their 'proposal') and the red frontliner was attempting to snuggle with me; I wasn't having it and was escaping at every given chance.

An idea hit me while balancing on top of the rafters; they were smart enough to close the large hangar door. They didn't fully close a window and that's what became my escape. Opening the window fully and hopping out, my wings unfurl to catch the oncoming air and took me high in the air, away from them.

My escape didn't last long as the short bond was stretching and causing pain to grow. My wings faltered many times and took me closer to the snow-covered ground. My landing wasn't as rough like my others with the snow and my body crashed into the snow, face first.

With the speed I was going at was enough for my body to flip once and had land me on my back. I laid there until the famous duo picked my weak body and carried me back to their berthroom. They closed the window for my second escape to be no more, forcing me to stay with them until they choose for me to leave.

Sides lies down on his berth once more and gently places me on his chassis. "Why? Why don't you want to be with us?" Bull's-eye questioned out of nowhere and I told him the cold, hard truth, most of it at least. Can't be having them knowing of my daring escape of never being found again by them.

Staring deep in his bright, sky blue optic with my light, silver eyes, I begin telling him and his twin all they needed to know. "My life style with all the running from my problems and all doesn't and can't be attached to one or more beings. Fate herself doesn't allow me to have any relationships with anyone beside my father," I didn't know why this broke my calm demeanor, "But I ca-n't having on-e of you get-ting hurt because of m-e. Si-des, you're the fir-st one in m-y entire life t-o show a mo-nster lo-ve and affection." A small tear ran down my face; this is what I mean, they make me show my weaknesses to the world. They would be my downfall.

The red frontliner used his digit carefully to wipe off the tear of my face. "We get hurt all the time and you don't have to run any more, you have a home here with us," he reassured and placed his digit underneath my chin. Growling from the spark of anger, I smack his digit away and stomped down to his abdomen.

Turing around to face him again, I gaze him once more. "You don't understand you over grown tin can. By being with me, it could kill you, both of you and I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. Jasper will find me and will find you guys, my weaknesses," I hissed out lowly and angrily wiped the tears streaming down my face.

Finally Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing and turned around in his chair to look at me. "This group of Jasper won't find you. You are safe with us and we will protect you," Sunstreaker declared with determination in his optics. If only they knew how dangerous Jasper is and they would be hiding from everything that moved or made noise.

Time passed after our talk and finally it became time to sleep, the perfect time for me escape. They predicted this and made sure everything was locked, not allowing me to escape. They wouldn't be able to stop me from leaving though, even if they tried their hardest.

Carefully crawling from underneath his servo, I take off in the air with my wings not making a sound. My wings carry me over to a vent and using my claws to unscrew the screws; I quietly swing it up and cringe at the creak it. It didn't wake the two gladly and I slowly crawl army style with my wings pressed tightly against my back. This was very uncomfortable and didn't help with the connection adding extra pain.

The air duct takes me upward to the ventilation on top of hangar and instead of getting cut up by it; I use my claw to cut through the metal. I create an exit for me and crawl out. Not wanting to leave too much evidence for them to find, I use ice to fix the hole in the metal.

Fighting against the connection and taking flight in the air, I begin my journey southeast. They won't suspect me to hit the more populated areas and will try to find me in forests surrounding their base. It's time for me to leave; I have stayed way too long and have gotten too close to some of the bots here.

 **Finished 2/1/19**

 **Here's another, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	28. Chapter 28

My wings pump as hard as they could to get away from the twins and the bond pulling hard to get me back. All of my willpower is being used to keep myself from falling out of the air and my wings from faltering. A crash from this height would most definitely hurt and ground me until my body is fully healed.

Tears are streaming down my face and are being wiped off by the wind. My clawed hands wanted to rip at my heart from the extreme pain it is emitting. I wanted so badly to turn around and go back to them. To snuggle deep in one of their neck cables and be without a living moment without pain, that doesn't work well for me.

With the cover of darkness around me, it didn't make sense on why my vision was darkening. Slowing down greatly and hovering in mid-air, I scan around the surrounding area to make it wasn't a figment of my imagination. It wasn't going away and what freaked out me even more, a sudden drowsy feeling rushed through my body.

Realizing that it wasn't going to go away and will drag me into the darkness, I dive almost straight towards the ground to reach it quicker. I was about sixteen thousand feet in the air and it took about thirty-one seconds to reach the ground. My wings level out my body and slow it down for me to land.

It was in time for my landing; the darkness fully took my vision and drew me back to a place that I dreaded. The same two orbs still connected to my chest with string thicker than before, meaning our connection it getting stronger. They swirled closer to me and attempted to make me snuggle with them.

Not liking what they are doing and wanting to get away from them, I use my talons to tear through the string. It didn't work as attended; my talons didn't even make a scratch or tear on the string. They should have with how sharp and dangerous they are; I have to be careful not to cut a hole in my clothes.

All of a sudden, purple strings appeared out of nowhere and grabbed all of my limbs (including my wings and neck). They pull me back away from the orbs and hold me there tightly, not giving me any opportunities to move an inch. One was daring enough to slither up my leg like a snake and getting to close for comfort to my private area.

Hissing out a warning for it to back off, I struggle against my restraints, even more, when it continued its way upwards. A few seconds passed, a purple orb appeared out of thin air and floated in front of me. The same string like Primus' levitated from the orb and connected to my chest, alongside with Sides and Sunny orbs.

The string connected me physically and mentally with the new being, mostly another god of theirs. This orb felt sinister and full of horrible vibe to, it made my body buzz with the note of its dangerous tone. " **You should be scared human. You have not listened to my brother, causing yourself to get in trouble with me. I am Unicron, destroyer of worlds** ," he spoke with his voice sounding guttural and orotund, he wanted to make his voice rung inside of my head.

My eyes watched as a large form, larger then Optimus by fifteen to twenty feet, beginning to take shape in front of me. His frame seemed to be made of earth rock and all of the edges are pointy; most likely sharp and able to draw blood. The rock is varying in different colors of brown and a little bit of gray along his torso

His frame is well built as if he trained every day and ate well. On both, his head and shoulders are these long, sharp horns pointing up to the sky. His back has these strange spider looking limbs and it took me a moment to realize those are wings without feathers or membrane-like mine.

He still held the purple hue around himself as he took a solid form and placed one of his sharp digits underneath my chin. He makes me gaze up his fit frame to his beautiful purple optics. Even if the guy is the destroyer of worlds, his optics are a beautiful shade of purple.

" **If you won't follow his rules when he asks nicely, I'll have to show you that you don't have a choice with me. I'm the meaner, more forward brother. Your life for the ending of this pointless war is nothing. I would kill every human being on your planet just so the Cybertronians could thrive again** ," he declared while digging his sharp digit into my chin, not enough to draw blood but to tell me he is in charge.

His next move surprised me; more purple tendrils appeared and grabbed at the other orbs on each side of me. The frames of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flashed a couple of times like lightning when they were snatched. After a few times of their form flashing, they turned solid and were being held in the same way as me.

Both of the twins are spitting curses at them in their native language while attempting to break free from the restraints. Of course, they fail; they would never be able to beat a god of their own race. They stop to notice my body next to them and shock is written all over their faces at the sight of me and the string connecting us together.

Sideswipe was the first to speak up after a couple of seconds. "Night, what are you doing here? What is here? Are you okay? Where are you?" he shoots off first and attempts to move closer to me yet the tendrils hold him back.

Turning my gaze away from him and up to the large giant in front of me, I snarl and lift my upper lip to show off my venom shooting canines. "Why did you bring them here? What is the purpose of your game and my as a pawn?" I questioned with a hiss to my words and ignoring the other questions thrown at me by Sides.

Unicron sets a hardened glare at me forming a frown on his lips. " **You need to learn a lesson and listen to gods who could easily flick you like a bug** ," he answered and leaned down to put his face closer to mine. " **I will tell you this once: turn back now and return to the Autobots base or there will be consequences for your actions. If you continue your path, it will change the timeline in a different, more chaos filled timeline. Lives of others will be killed because of it**."

Anger poured in my veins at him thinking he could use me as a pawn. "I'M NOT A PAWN IN YOUR GAME!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs while struggling more against the restraints. It pays off; I break through the restraints and something of a miracle happened, I was brought back to the real world.

The sun shone brightly overhead and clouds spotted the sky above me. A small breeze blew my hair around a tiny bit as I continue to lie on the cold, bare land. The dull ache of where the tendrils holding me in place back in the weird dream realm (I would take realm any day over the nightmare realm of when sleep takes me) could be felt in the real world.

My chest begins to fill with the normal pain of me being gone from the twins. A cry escapes my mouth and my back arches while my claws wanted so badly to rip at my chest once more. I force myself to stop from causing any more injuries to me.

After some time of it only getting worse, I use whatever strength is left to get up. My feet began to walk in the direction of the south as my wings drag limply behind me. Hopefully, the distance can break it because if it can't, I will be in trouble until they can find me.

About a day later of walking, my body was too exhausted to go on any further and dropped on the spot. Darkness was forming in my vision and there wasn't anything that could be done to stop it. A few seconds later, I was drawn into a nightmare/flashback. Most of these are flashbacks and haunt my dreams every time my body needs rest.

 _"I know honey; I'm going to miss you too. If you ever need my help, go south where the birds fly. I love you, daughter of mine," my father kissed my head and hugged me for the last time in a while. My mother roughly pulled me away from him and literally dragged me over to the car._

 _My mother had won custody of me while my father gained custody of my brother. I had already said my goodbyes to my older brother by five years, Jeremy, and waved to my father. Rue forced me onto the booster seat in the back of her crappy car where all of my stuff is._

 _When they both split, money was shared between the two and sadly both don't have the greatest of jobs. Mother worked as a waitress, working six out of seven of the days in the week and only earning eleven dollars and some on cents an hour. It wasn't that much back in two-thousand and six._

 _Father worked for construction for five out of the seven of the week and getting a lot of hours to pull enough money alone now with Jeremy. His earnings are bigger then mothers, fourteen dollars an hour, but nearly making a hundred dollars less than her._

 _She enters the driver side of the vehicle and starts it after closing her door. Without saying goodbye or even waving to her other child who standing next to Zayden, she leaves with me in the car. She is bringing me to her new place far from our old home in Wasco, California and she has yet to disclose on where we are going._

 _Farmland of different plants being grown for food whizzed by while she drives on Central Valley Highway. We pass quickly through cities and she is most definitely speeding over the speed limit to get to our designation. It was surprising she didn't get pulled over by a cop by the way she is driving._

 _Along the way, tiredness was growing and sleep finally took me._

 _"Wake up you bag of filth, we're here," Mother ordered as she shut off the car. Stretching out my limbs and groaning, I unbuckle myself and open the door without looking out the window. But when my eyes made contact with what is in front of us, confusion was written all over my face._

 _A large compound made of concrete bricks and the color of a dreading dark grey stood in front of me. It is huge with it being at least a hundred feet tall, giving it a threatening vibe to it, and around three hundred feet wide. A prison style fence surrounded the place, making sure to keep whatever that is within its walls in._

 _Soldiers stood at a pair of double doors, guarding against any intruders except us. They did smile or even look at me when I waved happily like a seven-year-old should, my hand went back to my side without saying a word._

 _Turning back around and hopping in the car to grab my stuff, I jump out and follow Mother into the frightening building. The doors clicked behind us, signaling we have been locked in and I wished, oh-so I wished I had turned tail and run as far as my little feet could carry me…_

 _The beast has me in her claws._

"-not dead!" A smooth, thick voice pointed out the obvious. Not knowing whether or not this person is dangerous or with companions, I shoot up faster than a bullet and snarl deeply in my throat. It was surprised me on who is standing in front of me.

It wasn't any Autobot known to me and its red optics told me he isn't an Autobot but a Con. What freaked me out more was he had three companions, one that was bulky like Ironhide with more muscle to himself with his optics neither blue nor red; they were neon yellow. The other one was like Prowl yet he seemed much younger like Bumblebee with blood red optics.

The first Con was a blood red much like his optics. What caught my eye first were the grey sharp digits on his servos, he could do serious damage if he wanted to with those. He held his frame in a sassy way and kept his distance from me, giving me the idea he doesn't like humans or anything on the lines of them.

Sassy Red took a step forward and kneeled down on the sandy grounds below all of us. "What are you? And why do you emit a Cybertronian signal?" he questioned with his voice sounding the same as the first I heard upon waking up. Not liking his questions being so forward, I attempt to take off in the air to get away from all three of the Cons. It doesn't work as well as planned.

My body was finally reacting to the bond being stretched over hundreds of miles away and it fell it the ground in a heap. My fist goes to my chest and wanted to rip at it but I stop myself. I lay there until the optics of the Cons as they watch me wither in pain.

Copper becomes daring and also knees down next to me. "You alright?" his questions while gently poking my side. Not liking him touching me, I stand up wobbly and slashing at his digit. He moves it away from my reach and glances up to his buddies (Sassy Red stood back up while I was down for the count).

"Don't touch me you Con," my voice was slurred as if I was drunk and sure looked like it, it hard to keep my balance. A smirk grew on Sassy Red at my words and he smacks Bulky Bull next to him while saying something my ears couldn't pick up. Copper slightly jerked his helm back in surprise but in return let a smirk be placed on his lips.

"If I wanted to, I could easily squish you. You're a pathetic human being on this mudball planet," Copper growled and pushed his digit against me, making me fall back down to the ground.

Standing up once more with my legs wobbling, I point an accusing finger at him. "And if I wanted to, I could melt your frames together in a big pile of scrap metal," I hiss lowly and attempting to keep my voice as steady as possible.

Before this could escalate, Bulky Bull intervenes. "Barricade, we need to get going. The others are going to notice were aren't at our stations and get suspicious," Bulky comments to the newly named Barricade. Said bots huffs and rises off the ground.

All three transform into their vehicle forms and get ready to take off. Barricade opens his passenger door to invite me in. "You have spunk and you would be a good addition to our group. If you want to stay here then do so; if not, come with us." And that's how another journey arises for me to take and I do so, to get as far away as possible.

 **Finished 2/3/19**

 **As you can see, I will post chapters at random times with different amounts of said chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	29. Chapter 29

"What are your guy's names?" I questioned while shifting my wings to be in a more comfortable position as the inside of his alt. mode isn't the biggest. If we are going to be riding together for as long until the bond snaps (they don't know about that yet and when it becomes time to tell them, I will), might as well know their names or something else to call them by.

"My designation is Barricade, the red sports car is Knockout, and the blue vehicle is Breakdown," Barricade introduces and changes lanes to speed past a slow semi. The other two follow closely behind and all three get back into the right-hand lane, all keeping their high rate of speed.

None of them have yet to tell me where are going and left me in the dark of everything. I was, of course, wary of them as they were Cons but in my weak state, all that could be done is to trust them. Barricade has been okay with so far, he hasn't really talked to me all that much and left me to gaze out the window to watch the land blow by.

"What's the real reason for taking me? Because I know Decepticons don't like humans at all. If you dare try to hurt me, you'll face the dangers of a true dragon," I threatened with a hiss to my words. A glare is sent to the console when he chuckles quietly to himself, not quite enough for me not to hear it. "You're trapping yourself in-," I was cut off by myself from a massive wave of pain spreading out from my chest.

Clutching the fabric of my shirt on my talons and curling my body in a ball, tears silently fall down my face. My body was shaking from how bad the pull was and is attempting to correct the invisible problem. This wasn't something it could easily fix, my prediction must work or my life will forever change, not for the greater good.

A warm, human hand grabbed my left hand and pulled it away from my chest. "Don't do that. What's the problem?" Barricade's voice didn't sound as mechanical from before. Glancing over to where the human hand was grabbing from, I freak out from the human reaching over with his large hand wrapped around my small wrist. "Oh calm down. This is a holoform; it's still me, Barricade."

The human did look slightly like Barricade in his bipedal form. He's wearing the normal attire for a police officer with badges on both sides of his biceps. Around his waist is a belt only holding two pairs of cuffs and nothing else. His eyes are a blood red and his hair is a dark brown, almost black looking with two stripes of the colors red and blue on his bangs.

Huffing out a puff of smoke and plowing in his direction, I yank my wrist out of his grasp. He holds on though and doesn't let me go. "What is the problem? You were about to tell me to frag off then you start acting like you're in pain. None of my scans show any injuries to your body," he stated, making sure to keep my wrist in his grasp.

"None of your damn business," I growled and turned away from him, even though he still is holding my left wrist. His grip tightened and he pulled me slightly in his direction, he is messing with me and that's not a good thing for both of us.

"Tell me now, you're riding with us and if there is something wrong, we need to know. We don't care if you like or not, you're part of our group now," Barricade declared. Growling lowly that a human would have trouble hearing it, I shifted to face him with a scowl on my face.

"I'm not going to be wi-," another massive wave of pain spread throughout my body while talking. I take a couple of moments to regain my posture and begun to speak with anger filling my voice. "I'm not going to be with a group of Cons. For all I know, you could be bringing me to your leader," I hiss, glaring with hatred in my eyes.

The holoform shook his head and released my wrist finally. There was a red mark where he was holding it with an iron grip and I use my other hand to rub it. "We aren't with the slagging Decepticons. We have defected from them and were making our escape when we met you. So calm down and cooperate with us. We can work together to get away from who we are each running away from," he offered with his eyes showing he was sincere.

Barricade and the others are my only chance of getting away from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was like having a bag of gold drop in your lap in a time of need. By rejecting their help, there wouldn't be any other way of making to the other side of the earth in hopes of breaking the connection. For my prediction to either be proven right or wrong, I would have to accept their help.

Dipping my head lowly with my long bangs covering my eyes, I nod my head with much hesitancy. "I'll trust you for now but any wron-," once again, another massive wave of pain emitted from my chest. I take deep breaths to calm my senses down and my shaking hands. "Any wrong moves; it will be your last," I ended my sentence finally.

He nods his head to agree upon my rules. "Since you know our designation, what are you called by?" he questioned. I told him one of my greatest lies so far, my fake name called Midnight. It was best that could be thought of at the moment and it gladly fooled them or they are scanning everyone's identities of the planet, trying to find who the real me is. They'll never be able to find who I really am.

A short hum escapes his mouth and a look of confusion passed over his holoform face. "That is a strange name for a human unless that is an alias and you do not want us to know your true name. If I was you, I would choose a better and more human sounding name," he offered while keeping his gaze on the road in front of him.

Shrugging my shoulders and putting my hands in the leather seat below, I began to rake my claws across the fabric, not realizing I was doing that. "It was all that I could come up at the time and it was close to a nickname that I was called for most of my life. Gotta have it close so I recognize and not slip up to the Bots," I explained and gently leaned my head against the window.

His holoform shivers as if he was cold and his hands grip the wheel tighter. Instead of explaining his reason for his weird behavior, he perks up with his posture holding caution and he turns his gaze to look at me. "What do you mean Bots?" he questioned with his voice sounding dangerous.

Cursing quietly under my breath at my slip up, I sigh deeply and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I was with the Autobots but do to some… complications, I turned tail and ran. I'm no longer associated with them, or I'm at least trying to break away from them. It has been hard with me being connected to a special set of twins," I said the last part mostly to myself.

"'Connected to a special set of twins'? What do you mean by that? You're human, there's no way for you to have a bond. And who are the twins you are talking about," he questioned with irritation dripping into his voice, "And could you stop doing that with your claws!?" Listening to his request like a nice person would do, I cross my arms over my chest to keep myself from raking my claws on the leather seat.

By answering him, it would not be good for me, yet lying to him or his buddies would also not be good. The only thing that could be done it way out my options. I keep digging myself in the rabbit hole and it didn't help me I was inside of his alt. mode, giving him the chance to do whatever he wanted with me.

"If I knew how to break the damn connection, it's not a bond yet or that's what Ratchet has told me so far, I would. My lifestyle can't evolve others outside of family because everyone who is considered my friend dies. I don't want Sides to-," I was rudely interrupted by him yelling out Sideswipes name and hitting his damn breaks, hard. He pulls off to the right side, out the way of everyone else driving.

"You're bonded with the fragging Terror Twins. Oh, Primus, not something else needed to be added to our list of who we need to hide from," he groaned and not-so-gently rested his holoform on the steering wheel of his alt. mode. Rolling my eyes and sending a glare at the one throwing a hissy fit, I rub the heel of my hand against the middle of my chest as another wave of pain emitted from it.

He thinks he is having it bad, while I'm not going to say mines worst because, in everyone's own eyes, it could be the worse thing in their life or the best. "Well for your information, I'm trying to get away from them. I don't want them to get hurt because of me; the guilt would be too much. So if you help get far away enough for it to break off, you won't see me ever again in your life, okay?" I offered while holding my hand out for to shake.

His hand wraps around mine after he thought for a moment and we shake on it. "Fine but you have to tell me your real name for the agreement and payment," he told me while crossing his own arms over his chest. My eyes widen in shock but quickly turn into a glare point straight at the holoform to the left of me.

"Oh hell no, I won't agree on that. You have no right to know that and will never know it you pile of scrap metal. Why in the fucking world I ever tell you something like that?" I questioned with a snarl to my words. My name should never leave the mouth of anyone except my father, who has the right. Barricade, Knockout, and Breakdown do not have the right to know.

"It's a simple request and it's only your real name, what's the problem with that?" he threw back like it was nothing. He speeds up to the normal speed limit and merges back on the highway. His partners follow him on the road, closely behind us.

Choosing not to continue arguing with him as it would be useless, I shake my head with disapprovement and glancing out the window. The scenery hasn't changed much of the bare lands of Utah as we head east, away from the Autobots and the Decepticons. A way to gain our freedom back from those who took it.

Barricade continues his rain of questions, trying to get something out of me and acting like Bumblebee. He acted like a two-year-old playing with a toy, he was attempting to get underneath my scales, and it wasn't working. I'm use to this kind of annoyance, especially of annoying, little kids.

Finally, after some time of watching the land blow past by, sleep took me under its wing. Darkness overtook my vision and brought me to the middle of a dreamless land inside of my mind. The pain from my chest washed away the moment I fell asleep and it felt amazing to be free from the bond for the time being.

All of a sudden, a massive, twenty times worse than any time from before, wave of pain shot from my chest. Whatever it was had woken me from my peaceful sleep like state that held no dreams. It felt like if someone tore in my chest with a thorny hand, roughly grabbed my heart, and pulled it out. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out my pain and draw blood from my lip in reaction.

The only thing that came to mind was a happy but sad thought:

The bond has broken.

 **Finished 2/4/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	30. Chapter 30

It was the most painful and tormenting moment in my entire lifetimes by five, it was that bad. Barricade didn't know what to do with my shaking and trembling body. His holoform held my left wrist from clawing at my chest while the seat belt held my right wrist.

All I wanted to do at that moment was tear out my own heart to end this entire this. Kill me, end my fucking life and let me leave this horrible world called earth. My mind is fuzzy from the agony and nothing was being thought with any rationalization. I tried once more to break free from his hold, it worked.

My free hand didn't stay free for longer than three seconds, he grabbed it again and held with an almost blood cutting grip. Struggling with him and his iron grip was wearing down on my energy (it didn't help my energy was being sucked up by whatever is happing), leaving me almost breathless and breathing heavily.

Barricade never loosened his grip on my wrist as he pulled over to the side of the vacant highway. The passenger door opens, taunting me to escape as far as my wings would take me. Unable to do anything except to lay there and catch my breath, I whimper as the agony and torment continue to grow.

With tears in my eyes, I couldn't get a great look at the red figure that showed almost out of nowhere. They didn't say anything to me as they checked over my body for injuries and came upon the bandages wrapped around my chest. They were slightly ripped from the three seconds given to me but not a lot of damage was done to the healing wound.

"'Cade, she has been feeling like for a while but now, I think it has finally snapped. She is free from the Terror Twins," my ears caught the sound of Knockout's voice with a less mechanical sound speaking to Barricade. A warm hand gently unwrapped the slightly damaged gauze and gently ran their fingers on the close to fully healed scales.

His words were music to my ears; he said I was finally free, free to do whatever I pleased. "The snap is trying to kill her though; it's trying to shut off her heart and lungs. Other organs have already been shut off. I don't know how much longer she will be able to make it in such a critical stage." Those aren't the words I was looking for and struggled even more against the bot holding me from escaping.

"Stop moving, human! We are trying to help you and your moving isn't helping us," Barricade growled as he was having trouble holding me from moving. My wrist was released from his grasp (including the one wrapped by the seatbelt) and I made my break for it. I push past the smaller holoform of Knockout and sprint away from the scene. I didn't make it far though.

My body makes contact with what felt like a brick wall and bounces off said brick wall. What stood in front of me wasn't a wall and neither was it a what but a who. The man with biceps as big as my head stood in front of me. His clothes and his body style resembles Breakdown, giving me the hint this is his holoform.

My eyes couldn't stare too long on him as I remember the whole thing for running in the first place. Scrambling to get on my feet and escape, Breakdown grabs me and holds me where my back is pressed against his chest. He moves the first section (the area from where they connect to my back to the elbow of the wing) of my wings under his armpits (they're stuck in between his biceps and chest) and presses his lower arms on my stomach to keep from moving around too much.

Struggling against his grasp as he moves closer to Knockouts holoform, I almost bit him with my canines; sadly he moved his arm out the way and kept me in place. "Calm down Midnight, we're trying to help you. I don't and hopefully never will feel what a broken bond will feel but you need to let Knocky help you. He's a doctor and will help you," Breakdown soothed while petting the area in between my horns like I was a damn dog.

"Would you fucking stop that? I'm not a fucking pet," I growled grumpily and crossed my arms over my chest. He didn't stop and only continue his rain of petting me (he is humiliating me, I should just kill the fucker but he is too kind. Maybe later…). I couldn't focus much on him or anyone else as the snap continues to grow and consume all of my attention.

It was a couple of hours later when the snap started to die down and leave another unpleasant feeling behind. My chest felt almost empty, the twins did make their way into my heart and create their own spot. There was this little spot, my own little area that was the only thing that didn't make my chest feel as empty as it should feel.

Taking in a huge breath of air and releasing it, it sounded like a depressing sigh or like there was a lot going on, making me stressed out to the max. The latter was the truest out the both of them; there was a lot going on and causing things to go out of whack in life.

Everything my hands have ever laid upon has broken, including my pathetic life in this world. I broke the bond and relationship between two of the greatest people in my life. They cared for me, showed me affection, and gave me a purpose to actually fight for my life. I would lay down my life for those two to see another day if it ever came to that but I doubt that will ever happen.

The seat underneath warmed up to a comfortable temperature. "What's up Midnight? " Barricade questions with his voice coming from the speakers. He's allowing me to lay in the back of the cop car which has excellent back seats for the type of car it is. I have been in the back of one before and it was the worst ride of my entire life

Fatigue was already trying to get me to sleep but my mind is racing around at three hundred miles per hour. It wants to figure out the unknown of this and put light on this entire situation. Slightly moving my head that was resting on my hands like a dog, I shrug my shoulders weakly. "I thought getting away from them would fix the situation but so far, it's making it worse. My chest feels so empty, it hurts and yearns for it to be filled again," I explained with my voice monotone and a couple of tears silently falling down my face.

His holoform appeared next to me and being squished against the door. I sit up to allow him to sit next to me yet don't allow my eyes to make their way to look at him. He doesn't say a word to me and used both of his hands to wipe off the tears running down my face. "Do you believe it was for the best to leave them behind? You did say you wanted to keep them safe," he questioned and got a nod from me. "Well, you humans do have a saying 'if you love them, let them go and if they come back, it was truly meant to be'. So if they somehow make their way to you or you go back to them, it was truly meant to be." He does have a point. I lean my head on his shoulder and purred him a thanks.

He stays for a while longer until sleep took me under its spell. But before darkness fully overtook my vision, my eyes caught sight of a sign that read 'Welcome to Arkansas '.

Slowly coming back to the realm of the living, I scan my surroundings and noticed this wasn't where I was last. My body was laid upon a pile of old hay that smelled terrible and covered by a small, slightly wet blanket. I was on a board which sat on top the rafters, high off the ground, and in what seemed to be a barn, an old barn by the looks of it.

Three vehicles were parked underneath me; Barricade, Knockout, and Breakdown to be exact. They looked to be sleeping from them not making a sound and not moving an inch. Sitting up to get a better view on where we are, I let the blanket slide off of my body and stand up to look out the broken window at the front of the barn.

Buildings of newer styles could be seen in the distance, not too far from where our hideout is. The sun was beginning to rise to take the stars and moon position and frost is hanging in the air. The land out here is flat with sagebrush and a couple of small trees spotting the area.

Hopping from one rafter to another to get closer to the window, I grip the window sill as not to fall about thirty feet. The claws on the tip of where the finger winglets connect to help me stay in my position without using my hands. Being careful around the small pieces of glass pointing out from the opening, I sit on the window sill with my feet hanging off.

A small breeze gently blew my hair in my face. My last ponytail holder broke a while back and since what has all gone down lately, I didn't give one thought about grabbing a pack of ponytail holders. A second later of sitting on the window sill, a noise sounded behind me.

Snapping my head to gaze as Barricade transformed and stretching his most likely sore muscles, I calm myself down and take a couple of breaths. He notices me watching him and nods in my direction to acknowledge my presence. Returning the gesture and turning my gaze back to the fading stars, I decided to strike a conversation with him, quietly though.

"Last time I saw, we were just entering Arkansas. Are we still in that state? And what's our plan? We need to find a place that will give us cover and won't allow any bot to find us from both sides," I pointed out while keeping my gaze to the lands outside of the barn.

Barricade carefully made his way over to me, making sure not to make a noise or bump into one of the recharging Cons. "We are in the state called Tennessee and we don't have a plan, only get as far away from Megatron and figure it out then," he admitted. Shaking my head and huffing from annoyance, I'm going to help them get to somewhere safe before leaving them. The place we are at isn't all at safe; it looks like it's about to fall down on top of us and the roof has many holes in it.

"You guys are in desperate need of some help. I'll help you guys get to somewhere you can be safe but after that, you will never see me again," I declared and getting up to sit on my haunches. "I'm going to scout the area, see you later." With that, I was lost to the wind as it carried my wings high above the ground.

Flying south towards one of three states below Tennessee, I head more towards Georgia for the fun it. Gotta make sure to stay clear of Atlanta, way too many people for my liking. They could spot me in the sky with there being too many lights and cause alarm to everyone around them, not good for me.

Soaring above the ground with the wind in my hair, my body passes over the state border of Georgia. My wings tilted to head southeast from my position, away from the large city called Atlanta. The wind helped carry my body and use up less energy as I continue my flight closer to the coast.

Finally reaching a town close to the east coast, I land and shapeshift for my body to look like a normal human being without wings or a tail. My feet carry me inside the Wal-Mart about to have some stuff missing, right from underneath their noses. They won't be able to stop me in the first place, even if they tried their hardest going against me.

The greeter gave me a weird look and said his normal greetings to me. Ignoring him (grabbing a basket for the needed stuff) and quickly making my way through the large group of people inside of the huge store, I head straight to the clothes section. People are so slow for walking and are taking their sweet time strolling to wherever they are needing or wanting to go. It was pissing me off on how fucking slow these idiots are going.

There are children running around like a chicken with its head cut off. One ran straight into the back of my legs, almost knocking me off balance and falling to the floor. A deep growl emits from the back my throat in annoyance of these pathetic meat sacks running around without any adult supervision. I turn around to face the measly child with a scowl on my face.

The kid looked like he was going to shit his pants at the sight of my scowl. Tears began to pour his face and a sob emitted from his throat. To make it even better, I said this, "don't ever do something like that again because if you do, I will tear out your organs and shove them down your throat." This broke the kid and he ran off screaming his head off, most likely going to his mother or father in the store.

After what had just happened, I paced away as if nothing happened and made my way towards the clothing section for women. Gladly, I was close to the place that was needed and grabbed about the same style of clothes that are on my body. These, the ones on my body, have done me greatly for covering my body and most of my scars from the eyes of others.

Grabbing only a skin-tight under armor shirt and leggings, I stroll over to where the large section for food is. I snatch some steaks for protein and head towards where the fruit is, more importantly, strawberries and watermelon. My hands seize a small box of strawberries and a full-size watermelon and place them in the basket hanging off of my arm.

Now done shopping for things needed, I make my way towards one of the entrances. When passing the sensors, it blares a pulse of noise saying something that hasn't been paid for is going through. Security was already making their way towards me in a rush as the one greeter attempted to stop me. I unleash my wings for show and pushed the greeter away from with them.

The look of shock and amazement passed over his face at the sight of the new appearance of me. Instead of paying much attention to him and losing precious time running away, I dash in the direction of the door and take off once making it outside. My wings take me high in the air quickly and above the almost nonexistence clouds of the sun-filled sky.

With the basket in hand and making my way back to our sucky hideout, my mind reels back to the male greeter. He surprised me; he didn't act out in hostility or give me the normal look of disgust. He looked at with amazement like he thought of my appearance as if it was cool. Super rarely has someone has ever does that, they don't like someone looking much different than others. It's like a person missing an arm; they don't fit under the 'normal' look of a human being with all of their limbs.

Flying high above every little creature on the ground, my eyes spot two familiar vehicles, a black Topkick GMC and a black and yellow Camaro. Growling under my breath and take a sharp left to get out of the two (they are driving on a road far in the distance but getting far away from them is the best option), I take the long way back to the hideout.

One of the problems with them being here, they are heading almost in the direction of the hideout. Cussing quietly and pumping my wings to go faster, I tilt my direction of flight back in alignment of the hideout and head up higher in the sky. I use the sun to my advantage and place it above where they couldn't really see me well.

Passing the two quickly at a high rate of speed, I caught sight of the hideout in the far distance and quicken my speed to reach even a faster speed. I reach the hideout quickly and fly through the only open entrance; accidentally hitting the basket on the window sill out of hand and having it fall to the ground.

All three gaze at me with alarm and get in a battle ready position. "We need to leave now, I spotted Ironhide and Bumblebee making their way over here twenty miles due south and southeast," I ordered. Barricade was the first to react and transformed into his alt. mode with his passenger door open. The other two followed soon after and transformed also.

Tilting my body down into a nosedive and literally diving head first in Barricades open door, I settle myself on the seat. He closes the door behind me and peels out of the barn. He bashes through the old barn doors, making his own doorway, and using his advanced engine to carry us at a brisk speed.

The only thing you could see was the dust that they are kicking up.

 **Finished 2/5/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	31. Chapter 31

A sign read 'Welcome to Indiana' on the side of the highway we are traveling on. We have been on the road for a little less than three hours and a half; it has been a boring riding inside of Barricades alt. with there being nothing to do. He won't allow me to fly and follow them or even scout out ahead to make sure we aren't driving into a trap but no, that's a bad idea.

My wings are getting cramps from the tightness of the back of the cop car and the inability to move them. Flipping on my back as another small cramp ran through my wing, I grab where the cramp is and begin to rub it out. "Barry, please. My wings are getting cramps from you not allowing me to fly and it hurts. I can scout ahead and check for any other Autobots," I begged with my voice sounding pathetic but if it works, it works.

Barricade begins to slow down and pull over to the side. "Fine but do not go out of our sight, okay?" he commanded. Nodding my head like ecstatic child and sitting up to get ready, I sprint out the moment his back passenger door opened. When I hopped out, my hands took most of the brunt of the 'fall' and I used that to propel me into the air.

Night was beginning to take over the sky and take the sun's position. The brighter stars of the night were peeking out of the midnight blue sky and the moon was a quarter up in the air. There weren't any winds or breezes to help carry me in the sky. My eyes scanned the area quickly to see what kind of biome we are in; trees and houses surrounded the area, giving me the impression we are near a city.

The sound of Knockout revving his engine caught my attention. Instead of Barricade leading this time, Knockout was given his place and pulled onto the highway once more. Sassy Red took off with great speed and passed every car on the calm highway as they were too slow in his opinion. He must want to test my speed against his and that was a challenge I took to the fullest extent.

Pumping my wings as hard as they would go, I'm almost launched like a rocket taking off. Knockout sees my form getting ahead of him and begins to speed up to catch up to me, he almost rear ended a driver in his way to get him out of the way.

We continue our race for a while until my wings were getting tired. I slow down my wing beats to hover in the air and descended leisurely to ground next to Knockouts still form. My talons touch down on the ground and the red sports car rolled down his driver side window. I place my lower arms on the window sill and leaned my head inside of the vehicle. "Good race. I needed someone to match my speed and wear out my wound up energy," I panted with a small smile on my face.

"Same to you. Next time on the track, I won't be so easy on you," he declared. Dipping my head and releasing a small laugh, I lean back out and made my way towards Barricade except Breakdown stopped me. He opened his passenger side door for me to hop in his large alt. mode and I did.

He closes the door behind me and the seatbelt slithers over my chest to click in the thing on the side of the seats. "You seemed cramped in Cades alt. mode and since I have a bigger alt. mode then him and Knocky, you can ride with me," he offered with his voice coming from the speakers.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer," I thanked him and almost jump out of my seat when his holoform appeared almost out of nowhere. He apologized before using his holoform to control himself (weirdest sentence I have ever thought of in my life) and followed Knockout back on the highway.

The only noise on the vehicle was the sound of his tires on the highway going at a high speed and the radio playing some good country. Country is second for my favorite kind of music as seventies and eighties rock is number one. One of the wishes on my bucket list is to go see Gun's n' Roses in concert before death takes my life away.

Fatigue was catching up after using up most of my energy to fly almost my fastest speed for multiple minutes. Unbuckling the seat belt and climbing in the back of his alt. mode (it's literally a wagon to carry multiple suspects of a crime), I lay down where your feet would go and place my wings, each one on each side, on the seats.

"By the time you wake up, we'll be resting ourselves somewhere hopefully safe from the Autobots," Breakdown commented from the cabin of his alt. mode. I gave off a small hum to tell him I heard him and let sleep take over my slightly tired body. My mind was the most tired out of the two by a long shot.

 _Mother took me to meet her new boyfriend and already off bat, I didn't like this Cyrus. He held a scary tone to his body and his eyes weren't normal like a humans should look like. His eyes looked to be of a cat or hawk with the silts and they dilate even more when he looked at me._

 _Cyrus laid his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from my mother. He encircles his arms around me in hug that wasn't wanted and squished the breath out of me. I squirm to get him to let me out of his weird hug, he does and steps back with a creepy smile on his lips._

 _He turns to look my mother in the eye and changed the smile from creepy to honeyed. "I'm glad you left that douche bag finally, I wish you got the other kid though. If she doesn't make it through the first challenge, that's all that we have," Cyrus began to talk to Mother about something out of order._

 _The brown haired women shook her head solemnly. "I know but at least I got her. She is brighter than the boy, well with her common sense not her actual smarts. It will help her well and I have good faith in her she'll do well in the arena," she commented with a hint of pride in her voice. 'What does she mean by arena? And she called me smart kind of, that's the nicest thing she has ever said about me'._

 _She gazes at me once more with a disgusted look upon her face. "Let's talk some more, not with her around though. She is annoying with her questions and never shuts up, even when I put soap down her fucking throat," she scoffed Cyrus. The smile returned to his face and he muttered 'curious' under his breath._

 _"That will help her. Anyway, getting off track there for a moment," he turns to one the guards stationed by the front doors on the inside, "take our new guest to her new cell. Make sure to tell Marvin she's here," he ordered with voice turning cold. The guard reacted quickly and grabbed my arm roughly._

 _Said guard lead me down the hall without giving me a chance to say goodbye to my mother. I could get an okay glance at him and see he has an AR or AK strapped crossed his chest, which was all that was needed for me to listen to the guard. All I can do is follow the guard as he literally drags to where Cyrus ordered him to take me. We make to where we are needed and pushed me into a small, cold room._

 _Glancing all around me in fear of the unknown of where he has placed, my breath begins to get deeper from the fright of being in a small room. My first reaction was to go up to the door and bang my fists against it, attempting to get someone's attention to let me out of here. No one comes to save me and I plop my butt down on the cool concrete with tears streaming down my face._

 _Taking a good look of the place of my wrongful imprisonment, I take note of what everything is. There is a cot off to the left of the door and in front of said door is a metal tube that is connected to the other wall across from my position. Next to the tube is what seemed to be a toilet which is dirt with vomit that wasn't cleaned up from the last person having an upset stomach._

 _The cell is a dull grey like the outside color of the build with many scratches from a cat? It was too thick for it to be a cat and it didn't make sense in the first place. The scratches on the wall are from humans and that sent a shiver down my spine. Why would a person scratch at the wall, it wasn't to count the days they are here because it was too erratic and all over the place._

 _Ignoring the scratches and closing my eyes in hopes of stopping the tears streaming down my face, I take in deep breaths to help calm myself down. It worked, my unsteady beating heart went back to normal and my tears dried up. I sniffle up my snot back into my nose and wiped whatever didn't go back with the back of my hand._

 _All I wanted was Daddio, he would protect me from the monster my mother is._

Snapping my eyes open and scrambling to get on my feet, I franticly scan the area for any danger. Nothing came up and my eyes spot Barricade, Knockout, and Breakdown in their alt. modes, most likely recharging or resting. I shake my head to get the flashback out of mind and tip-toed over to the small, wooden human door.

Right as I open the door, it creaks the loudest creak ever known to the universe. I cringe at both the large creak and noises of all three ex-Cons transforming behind me. Turning around to face them and with an expression saying sorry across my face, I push both of my lips together and keep my gaze down at the floor. "Uh, sorry, uh, that was my fault. Everything's alright here, nothing to worry about," I apologize and turn my head to the side. "Fuck you door," I whispered under my breath to the door and returned my gaze to the ground in front of the bots ready to smash whatever is in their way.

"Did you just talk to the door?" Knockout wondered with confusion in his voice. Gazing up to him with my lips still pressed together, I nodded my head with a bounce to answer his questioned. "Are you alright? Wait, were you about to leave?" he insisted.

"Yeah," I answered and in returned got wide-optic, fear written expressions from Knockout and Breakdown. Barricade held more anger in his expression and stepped forward, about to express his feelings about me leaving. I stop him though, "wait, wait, wait, I wasn't leaving forever, I was only leaving for a flight and scout around the area. I wanna see where we are is safe for the time being."

Everyone's expression changed to relieved and their frames relaxed from them being so tense _. Were they so worried about me leaving them? Why though? They shouldn't be caring about me; they know the moment they are in a safe place and can take care of themselves, I'll be leaving to never be seen again. Out of sight, out of mind._

Barricade stepped back and stood next to his fellow ex-Cons. "Okay, sorry, we thought you might go and leave us or go and talk to one of the Autobots. Knockout thinks you're still with the Autobots or at least making contact with them. We all have that idea in mind," 'Cade explained and glanced at his buddies next to him.

Shrugging my shoulders and pushing away his words with my hand, I smile kindly to them. "It's okay. It's good though you guys act with vagilance and not falling for everyone that is in need or helping you. It's up to you if you believe my words or not but all I can say, I'm no longer with them and I want to get away from them," I calmly spoke. 'Cade nodded his helm and turned away from the group.

"I don't know when I'll be back but please be careful and watch out for anything that moves. See you guys later." With that, I padded outside through the door that caused the entire situation in the first place. My wings unfurl as my feet began to pick up speed and they catch the oncoming wind. I soar high in the air and had a little fun with the new energy in my system.

My left wing pulls in and causes my body to fall left. Heading in a nosedive towards the ground while in a barrel roll, I unfurl my wings once more to catch the air before my body could make contact with the ground.

Not wanting to use up too much energy, I straighten out and head west for my scouting mission. I was in need of some more supplies from a store as my last basket was sadly left behind. All that is needed is what was in the last things I stole. This is getting a little out of hand, especially these stealing. I wish I didn't have to do it but it was the only way for me to survive in the world.

The flight to a somewhat nearby store was longer then wanted to be as a dangerous vibe hung in the air. Something was about to go down, yet I didn't know where or who it would be with and that's what scared me the most. The who could be Jasper getting ready to attack and attempt to capture me once more.

Stealing all that was needed (including ponytail holders) and getting out of there quickly, I soar into the air with great speed. My wings take me close to my fastest speed and away from the store. The feeling didn't leave and only grew the closer I got to our new hideout.

Part of one of the walls has a hole in it like a bot smashed through it. But where the broken wood lid didn't give me that idea; the wood is mostly in the inside of the barn like someone was thrown through. My first thought was they left me yet with the evidence in front of me, it didn't seem like it.

A blue liquid pooled on the ground in splotches around the area and the ground was disrupted, as if someone or bot was kicking at the ground. Closing my eyes and taking a huge breath in of all the scents around here, I pick more pronounce and familiar scents. Ironhide, Hound, Jazz, and Bumblebee were here too, about five hours ago.

The four Autobots must have taken the three ex-Cons back to their base. They might kill them or they might be safe from the Decepticons, but it was a fifty-fifty chance of my thoughts. It was too risky to let them be alone with the Bots without anyone on their side and I promised them to get them somewhere safe, this might be my chance.

Dropping the basket as it was no longer needed; I began my quest back to the Autobot base. Hopefully I can get there in time or they'll be deep trouble without my help.

 **Finished 2/6/19**

 **At the moment, I'm literally snowed in my house. Its nearly impossible to get out of my driveway with how much snow there is, which is about a foot and a half. I didn't have any school today and tomorrow is already canceled. I love the snow but at the same time when I can't fucking get out of my driveway, I fucking hate it and need it to go away. Its fucking snowing again and won't stop for another few hours. Help me! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	32. Chapter 32

The Autobots gotten a five-hour head start by the looks of it may be even more if my guess is wrong. It was going to be a long drive for them to get back and a long flight for me to get back too. If my math skills are good enough, I should arrive at about the same time they will; giving me the opportunity to stop anything bad from happening to them.

My wings are pumping against the wind blowing towards me, slowing me down and using up energy that doesn't need to be wasted. I gave up trying to find the sweet spot in the air and powered my way through.

My mission is to save the three ex-Cons and get them to somewhere safe or convince Optimus to allow them to stay with the Autobots. That's plan A; my plan B is if that doesn't work, get them away from the Bots and somewhere out of harm's way.

Another gust blows hard; my wings catch it and it pushes me back, tumbling in the air and falling towards the ground. Pulling my wings in and tilting my body to face the ground, I allow myself to plummet. Right before my body could crash, my wings unfurl to catch the oncoming wind and hoist my body higher in the air. Sadly it wasn't enough to get me above the gusts of winds and I was pushed back down to the ground.

Without much time to react, my body crashed into the ground of a clearing in the woods and lies there, taking in huge amounts of breaths. I had used up a ton of energy just trying to fly through the wind and the rain soon to fall; my nose can smell the sweet, in my opinion, smell of rain. The clouds above me are dark with the rain and blocked the sun attempting to shine down on me.

A couple of minutes later, a water droplet hits my face, announcing the beginning of the rainstorm. It continued to rain; it turns to be raining cats and dogs and causing my clothes to be soaked to the bone. Not even a second later, a flash of lightning not too far from me and was followed by the clap of thunder.

Hissing under my breath from the circumstance and the bad things happening to me, I thought up an idea. My body makes cracking noises at the sound of my bones snapping to take the form of a wolf. The scales that cover my body turns to skin and a thick, black fur coat covers my body. My face pulls out to form a snout with dangerous teeth you don't want to be on the wrong side of.

The transformation finished and I release a howl for anyone in the area to know that I am here. The coat of fur on my body was already becoming wet from the rain pouring down on me. I begin to trot in the direction of the base; if I can't fly in this weather, walking is the next best thing to continue my quest.

Mud is one of the hardest things to travel, next to snow. My paws kept getting stuck in the thick mud and making it harder to continue my quest. Turning to the left where dry land is and kept plowing my way through, I make it and drop on the ground to catch my breath for a moment.

After a few minutes of resting, I force my body to get back up and trot at a slow pace to conserve as much energy as possible. The rain, wind, lightning, and thunder wasn't letting up at all and only grew at each passing minute; not allowing me to go back to normal and soar in the air.

Finally, my body couldn't take any more movement and collapsed on the spot. I actually was happy it gave up on moving and settled the soaked ground. Darkness was taking over my vision like normal and this time, I allowed it and embraced the darkness for sleep to rest my tired and sore body.

All of a sudden, a loud crackle of a tree getting hit by lightning sounded almost right next to me. Acting on the fear and my danger sensors ringing like a church bell, I scramble to my paws (I didn't shapeshift back to my human form before falling asleep) and dashed through the forest. I navigated speedily through the forest; dodging trees, ditches, and other things in a forest to get away from the burning tree.

Slowing down to a stop and catching my breath from my quick escape, I return to moving forward after knowing falling asleep here isn't safe. My body was rested up after about a thirty-minute nap and feeling much better compared to how it was before.

Shaking my fur to get as much water off that is clinging to it, I take a few licks at the running creek at my paws. My mouth was getting dry from the lack of liquids being consumed in multiple days and my stomach growled for food. With rain literally pouring down on me, all the scents in the forest were watered down. It would be close to impossible to hunt down any prey in this condition, even with my amazing nose.

It was extremely long trot to get to the outskirts of the large storm and to where the wind wasn't that bad. By now, I had entered the state called Colorado and it sure was not as hot as expected, it was actually below freezing by the feel of it. My soaked clothes (shapeshifting didn't rip them but it was a tight fit) and fur didn't help, the water was turning into ice and freezing literally an ice coat on me.

My body shifts back to my normal appearance and the ice melt at the contact of my overly warm scales. The water droplets drip down my scales and fall to the ground. I take off into the air at a high speed, causing more of the water to be flung off of my body.

Pumping my wings harder to get me above the clouds for the sun to kiss my scales, I reach where the sun warmed my cold scales. The large, flaming ball in the sky helped give me some of my energy back. One of the problems of being a part reptile, the cold sucks up my energy and leaves me to fend for myself.

The cross over from Idaho to Washington wasn't much a deal; except when multiple miles in Washington, a sudden pull in my chest scared me almost shitless. I stopped moving forward the moment it happened and hovered in the air, attempting to figure out what that was. _No, oh please no. I don't want to have to go through all of that once more._

My mind kept contemplating whether or not to continue and help the ex-Cons or turn tail and fly as far as my wings could take me. I promised them to help them get to safety; they're in a dangerous situation where they could get killed. _Take the risk and go through with it._ And I did.

The base could be seen off in the distance at the height of altitude I'm at and an unsettling feeling of nervousness boils underneath my scales. Hopefully, they thought I went on a long vacation or flight to stretch out my wings, well the twins were going to shit a fucking cow when they see. Watch out for them and hide from their sights at all costs.

On the way to Optimus' office, my ears caught the sound of the Sides laugh. Stopping all movements except my wings keeping me in the air, my eyes snap in the direction of the sound. Sides has his arm around a femme looking bot and chuckling from something funny. Sunstreaker is walking with them, being his normal, reserved self but also chuckling at whatever was funny.

Jealousy boils underneath my scales and a growl rumbled deep in my chest. Realizing what I just did, I turn away continue towards Optimus's office for my mission _. You don't care about them and they don't care about either, Night. You left them for a reason, to be free and not to be held back by anything. They already moved on._ And that's what almost broke me as my wings carried inside Boss Bot's office.

Optimus notice my form entering the room and sat up straighter, yet he didn't move towards me as excepted. "Midnight, where have you been? It has been twelve days from the last time you have been seen," his regal voice questioned me. _It's been that long? Wow, time does fly by._

Not wanting to be hovering while talking to him as my wings are a bit sore and tired from the long trip, I land on his desk in front of him. "I had a long vacation, way shorter than I wanted it to be but here I am, back. Anyway, I'm here to talk about the three ex-Cons you brought in," I announced and changed the subject.

His expression didn't change except his eyes narrowed the slightest centimeter. "What is you want to speak about them?" he questioned with his voice hinting the smallest hint of judgment.

Gazing up to the large bot with a blank expression (it has been a side effect from the snap; most of my emotions have been dampened by a long shot), I cross my arm over my chest to give my body some personality for the moment. "This won't sound go on my end but I don't give a shit; I have been staying with them for almost the entire time of my vacation." He wasn't happy about my choice of words or what my sentence is about.

"But don't go all crazy on me though and hear me out. All they want was to get away from Megatron and the other Cons. For those twelve days with them, they aren't the scary Cons they are portrayed as. I promised to help them get to somewhere safe and away from the Cons and I haven't fulfilled it yet but that's what I want to talk about." He nodded his helm for me to continue with my offer.

"I'll be their representative. I would like to offer a deal for them not to be locked in the brig." Though I didn't hear or see it, it makes sense of where they are. "Their weapons would be disabled and an Autobot with them at all times. It's an easy and simple deal, you also get three extra hands-er servos for help and an extra doctor for Ratchet to order around."

He didn't say a word to me as his mind processed my offer to him. A couple of seconds later, he spoke up."One more thing though, they must recharge in the brig for the safety of the humans and ourselves. With those terms you gave, I do agree. Do you agree to the add-on?" Not needing to answer this with words, I nod my head and take off in the air once more. "Wait, before you go, Hound will be watching over them." Once again, I acknowledge his comment with a nod of my head.

Taking my leave after acknowledging his comment, I fly off to see what Doc Bot is up to. He's going to have a cow when he sees me or he's going to weld my ass to the ceiling of the Med. Bay. Hopefully not any of the two because we only have one other doctor on the base and he's not able to do anything at the moment.

Ratchet was working on something work based and didn't notice my presence at the hangar door with how silent my wings are. "So? Miss me?" I inquired with a small smile on my face. The neon yellow bot's frame tensed, the supplies fall out of his servos and he turns around to face me. His face is expressing the shock most likely running through his frame now.

It quickly turns to anger with a hint of relief and worry hidden behind it. "Where have you been? Do you know how worry I have been since you disappeared on us without saying where you are going? Get over here now so I can check up on you. I thought you died!" he ranted. Gladly he didn't have a cow or weld my ass to the ceiling, that would have hurt for sure.

Following through with his order as it would be bad to piss him off, even more, I land on the table he was working at. He does a scan to atom level and a tingle like normal runs through my body. "Everything checks out but I have heard from the twins the connection snapped." I didn't want to talk about as it gave me great pain and a burden. "Also we got three new recruits, just be careful with Starcatcher, she is close with the Terror twins."

My wings pump in a downstroke and carried my body into the air. I ignored him, flew over to my perch, and settled down on it. Gladly Doc Bot got the message and left me alone for sleep to take. There wasn't happy wanting me in this sleep and al I wish for is to be free from **everything**.

Only a day passed from my arrival back to being at the base almost full time, I still take my normal flights around the base. I have met two of the three recruits, Roadbasher and Talonstrike. Both acted more on the reserved side, except Roadbasher has more a happy tone to him like Breakdown. I also went and talked to Barricade, Knockout, and Breakdown to see how they are doing. They appreciated me for saving their asses and getting them somewhere away from Megatron and safe.

A couple more days have passed and I caught on the Terror twins avoid me like a plague. I have attempted to make contact with them the first day but quickly caught on they didn't want me around, I respected that. It was my fault for tearing our friendship into two and needed to be taught a lesson, that's what they are doing.

 **Finished 2/7/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	33. Chapter 33

Multiple days have passed since my arrival back at the base. Not one of those days have I allowed myself to sleep, there wouldn't be anyone for me to run to. Once again in this terrible world called earth, I'm all alone in the world once again. No one to run to for safety for the peace of mind.

At the moment, I'm hanging with a new friend. Her name is Kollette; she is a sweet, caring girl and always makes sure she isn't overstepping my boundaries. We are playing a game called Mario Kart, the same game the Terror twins usually play with each other, mostly go against each other.

 _Stop thinking about them, they don't care about you anymore and you don't either_. My mind couldn't accept it though, they haven't said a word to me since my arrival and giving me side glances when I'm around. What made my scales boil in anger is the sight of them hanging with that damn Femme bot named Starcatcher. _You're Jealous, Night. They hate you and they have every reason to. That's what you wanted in the first pl_ -.

"Midnight! Are you alright?" Kollette worried and snapping me out of my trance. Clearing my throat and standing up off the pile of blankets we are using, I turn away from her, hiding the tears rolling down my face. I was afraid to say anything and my voice cracking in the middle. _This is what I mean; they show the world my weaknesses and it's them_!

Kollette lays her hand carefully on my shoulder and gave it a tiny squeeze. "Um, yeah. Just overthinking things, you know the usual," I lied while acting causal like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing, it was entirely everything. I have gotten too close with Sides and Sunstreaker, causing the bond to happen and giving another weakness to add to the pile.

The girl is a smart girl too could see through my façade and forced me to face her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her hip out just to be sassy. "Don't play me as an dumbass honey. I know you're lying but I don't know the reason. Yes, you only met me a couple of days ago and you don't trust people a lot but please give some information about what is happening with you," Kollette requested. My guard has been lower the moment those damn twins got past my barrier. My heart tells me to trust the sweet, kind girl in front of me while my mind tells me to kill her, it's always like that.

Shaking my head to get rid of the not-so-nice thoughts worming their way into my head, I drop my gaze to the floor. Oh, look the floor is super interesting at the moment. She continues to urge me to tell her but keeping her distance from overstepping my boundaries somehow.

Fed up of her bugging me, I slash out with my teeth baring. "Fine! Since you want to know so badly, I'll tell you but, this is a threat, I will kill you if you ever repeat the words that come from my mouth…" I take a breath to calm myself down before continuing the storytelling. "I had grown close with Sides and Sunstreaker during my stay here."

"To me, that is a big no-no. I already have a weakness that can easily kill me if gets in my bloodstream. But having three that lead to my death before my mission could be fulfilled was even worse. The worse thing is they could easily get killed by a stray missile and lead me to my own demise if the connection continued to grow."

Before I could continue with the story, she interrupted kindly when I had stopped. "What do you mean by mission if you don't mind me asking?"

"My mission?" I threw back to make sure my ears heard her right. She nodded her to answer my question. "Revenge. To kill all those part of Jasper. They knew what they were getting into but that didn't stop them from torturing kids from ages of five to twenty. I was including in that group of torturing, my own family member allow for this to happen"

"Anyway, with that question answered, I need to keep my weaknesses down to only being one. In need to fulfill my mission, I need to be in the tip top shape and condition to kill everyone who is part of Jasper. Yes, it's evil but I'm an evil monster created by them and it all needs to stop. They forced us to kill each other to become stronger in the arena." I shocked myself from telling someone else then my father, especially someone I had met two days ago.

Surprise and horror washed over her face and her mouth dropped down. "They forced you to kill each other? In general, forced you to kill!" She gasped and placed her hand on her mouth. Shrugging my shoulders and turning once more away from her, I kept my head low to the ground.

"Yep. Well they waited until you passed the tests of a level one subject and had to be over the age of ten. Let's just say it wasn't fun to have to live in an environment like that," I commented and started to walk away.

"Midnight?" she called out to me. Stopping in my tracks and turning my head to the side, I hummed for her to continue. "Do get some sleep; you look like you haven't slept in the past couple of days." That sure was an understatement.

Continuing my stroll out of the Rec. room for humans, I wave my hand in the air as if I was physically pushing it away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it. See you around Kollette and remember what I said about telling anyone, I wasn't kidding," I raised my voice for her to hear from the distance between us. She shouts back a 'you better' before I left the hangar.

She is right though; my systems are going to fry if I don't at least get an hour of sleep. It would be bad for me to drop out of the sky if my wings weren't strong enough to hold my weight up, that isn't a good thing. Yet, I go against my better judgment and take off in the air, heading off in the direction of north.

My wings take me not as high as wished because the soreness was becoming more noticeable in them. Landing nearby of the base in a tiny clearing only big enough as my wingspan, I venture into the forest surrounding me.

Scents of all the creatures in the forest filled my nose as I strolled through the forest in search of a safe place to sleep.

A tree came up in my sights after a while of wandering through the forest; it's a birch tree with branches sticking out, giving me multiple places to sleep on. I carefully crawl up the tree while almost falling off and laid comfortably on one of the higher, skinnier branches.

Not really wanting to fall victim again to the night terrors but knowing it wasn't good for me, I rest my body comfortably on higher branches. My eyes close out the little light shining down on me and allowed the fatigue of my body to take me closer to sleep. I hope and wish for this sleep to be one of few not to have a flashback. No such luck for me, something much worse happened though.

 _My body floated high in the inky darkness of the void. Chains are wrapped tightly around my wings and other limbs, including my neck, giving me a hard time of moving. But what caught my eye sadden my emotions. There wasn't two brightly colored orbs floating to the side of me, only at my chest were the two strings dangled with no color._

 _Something came over me and a roar was released from my throat. The anger that boils deep inside of me begin to flood my systems and out of control. My scales turned to red and black, signaling what my emotions are at the moment. I thrashed against the chains, attempting to escape from my imprisonment, and of course, from the strength of the chains, it didn't work. It wasted a lot of energy and got me nowhere._

 _Tears ran down my face freely and I stopped to rest against the chains holding me back. I wanted everything to back to normal: where my brother was still alive; where I wasn't turned into this terrifying creature from hell; where mother won't mess with me or Jeremy; where I had friends who cared for me. In end, it's all my fault for everything happening, it always is._

 _"_ **Do you wish to redeem yourself, child** _?" Primus's voice sounded in my ears. His sudden appearance didn't surprise me or shock me and I only answered his question with a tiny nod of my head. "_ **Then go back to your twins and make it right. Tell them your story and the true reasoning for your disappearance. Not them being your weakness but your true reasoning for leaving**. _" He enforced the word 'true' the second time to get his point across._

 _Horror passed over my face and I shook my head. "No! I can't do either of those. They won't even want to look at me once I reveal my back-story them, they'll hate me for being the monster I am," I cried with more tears running down my face._

 _The form of Primus's brother, Unicron, appeared in front of me, not scaring me in the slightest as my emotions are already out of whack. "_ **You did say you want to redeem yourself, this is the way to do it. Change your future for the better and for the others you have caused their deaths. Prevent that or I will kill you myself and bring you to my domain, where I can do whatever I please to you** _." Even with my emotions out whack, that makes a shiver go down my spine from his last sentence. "_ **Or I can send you to a place I know you despise if you still won't listen to us** _."_

 _After Unicron finished his sentence, Primus decided to appear next his brother. "_ **I may not agree with my brother most time but I will aid him to send you there. I may be the good god as our kind places me as but if it will help them end the war, I will save the rest of our creations** _," Primus spoke up and what he said barely surprised me. Instead, I knew where they would send me, back to the nightmare land of flashbacks._

 _Dipping my head knowing they won't give up just yet, I don't give in to their tricks. The memory of the last time of me being here alone with Unicorn appeared in my mind. I broke through his powers of holding me here and maybe it could happen again. Only problem is, I was angry at him for using me as a pawn in their game. But now, my emotions are so out whack, it would be nearly impossible to through by using my anger towards them._

 _Another idea hit me, use the other pent of energy and anger towards Mother, the twins, and Starcatcher. I first thought of a lot of the horrible things done to me before taking me to Cyrus. Hitting me for making mistake, yelling at for being a mistake, and besmirching me and my brother. Next, my mind came up at the idea of the twins causing damage to my secure walls around my heart. Last but not least, Starcatcher taking what is mine. I have marked the twins as mine and she should know not to mess with me by the rumors that spread all over the base._

 _The back of my throat began to burn with the seething anger boiling deep inside of my soul. I thought for once in my life fire was going to shoot from my mouth, that didn't happen though. It aided in spreading the extreme heat throughout my body and melting the chains._

 _Before the light fully engulfed my vision, I snarled at them. "Don't mettle in my life anymore and leave me alone." Finally, I was drawn back into the real world once more. It wasn't much of a threat but hopefully, they'll listen and never talk to me again. Because now, they know I'm stronger than them in their realm._

My body lays on the branch for a while until the sun rose and lit up the blue sky. I sigh deeply through my nose and stand up, leaning against the trunk if tree as not to fall back to the ground. Crawling carefully back to the ground and landing on my feet, I swiftly take off in the air and reach past the trees.

Heading in the direction towards California to use up the pent up energy found during my trip to a different land, I head higher, above the clouds. The sun had already risen to shine its light on the land below, giving humans the chance to see me flying in the air. It would not be good for me to be seen by a human, it would draw too much attention to me.

After a while of flying, the clouds dissipated and leaving to the exposure of any human eyes. I decided to land where another forest is to hide until night or where the clouds decide to become a thing again.

Strolling through the forest surrounding me trying to find a safe place to rest at, my ears the noise of many footsteps making their way through the forest. Stopping in mid-step and literally freezing my body, I listen closely to see where they are heading and how many there are. They are heading between north and northwest of my position and there are fifteen of the humans.

These humans aren't hunting because of their rapid movement slightly towards me and the noise they are making. They were attempting to be quiet, yet were failing terribly as they moved closer to my position.

It was easy to tell these humans are of Jasper and hunting me down. What confused was how did they know I was here, I literally just got here and they are in a forest with barely any roads. The trees are too thick for them to make their way through, making me think they probably have a base. Most likely a small base by how many soldiers they sent out. Jasper does have many bases throughout the United States, filled with scientists trying to make breakthroughs in other abilities like mine and guards protecting said scientists and the base itself.

This would be a good thing though; fighting them would let me use up my pent up energy to kill them and hopefully calm myself down for a while. Staying in the same spot and silently place my foot that was in mid-step down on the ground, I turn in the direction of where they are coming and camouflaged my scales to my surroundings, not very well though with the clothes on my body. My eyes watched the direction they are coming from until I see the appearance of the first of the soldiers.

Sneaking quieter than an owl in flight to the right of them, I get on all fours like a cat ready to pounce and carefully watch their movements. They pass me slowly with their footfalls creating a lot of noise and I prowl leisurely behind them, waiting for an opportunity to rise.

One of the humans was slower than the rest, being the watcher of the end and doing a terrible job in the first place. She has yet to see me sneaking behind her and her group; I decide to attack her first. I use the powerful muscles in my legs to push myself quickly towards her and knock her down to the ground. She didn't see it coming as the talons on my hands rip through her throat, killing her swiftly.

The other soldiers of her group turned around quickly and pointed their highly powered guns at me hovering over dead woman's body. They opened fire with bullets flying towards me and I react faster than a cheetah. Ducking under most of the bullets and getting only a couple wounds for the moment, I lunge forward at the closest soldier and killing him the same way as the girl.

More bullets fly my way and struck me in multiple places. I continue to plow my way through the soldiers by killing them while gaining multiple injuries to my body. In the end, the ground is covered in blood, both mine and theirs, and dead human bodies.

Standing over the last of the ones to be killed and breathing heavily, I release a loud roar that echoed around me. I wince in the slightest as my wing moved and pulled at the open bullet wound in the muscle closest to my back. There were at least twenty bullet holes throughout my entire body; it was surprising there wasn't more than that from how many bullets were fired at me.

After catching my breath and calming my buzzing sense down, I faintly limp my way away from the scene and to place where the area is clearer of vegetation. My wings take me off the ground and high in the air, the movement causing pain to spring throughout my back and wings.

A strong gust of wind helped carried my body quicker through the air and back towards the base. Most of the pent energy was gone for the time being and it was time for me to go back to the base. Ratchet is going to shit his britches when he sees the wounds covering my body. Gladly none of the bullets were infused with Red Beryl or there would be trouble for me.

It wasn't too long for me to arrive at the base and hover in front of the open Med. Bay. My eyes caught the sight of Ratchet working on more business that I have to ask about. I announce my presence to Ratchet by saying this, "hey Rach, what are you up to?" Said bot spins around and narrows his optics at the sight of me.

"What in the pit happened to you? Get over here now," he commanded and points to the table in front of him. Rolling my eyes at his typical behavior and making my way over to the table he wants me at, I land slightly roughly and wincing from the sudden pressure on my foot which has a bullet hole in it. He asks once more what happened to me and who did this to me.

"Jasper is going to claim their prize," I coldly answered. He did his thing and make sure all the bullets weren't no longer inside of my body. He wrapped or patched all the holes and orders me to go rest up. I follow his order and literally drop my body on my perch. Sleep came like a dream and this time I wasn't afraid of the gods of Cybertron taking me into their dreamland.

 **Finished 2/9/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	34. Chapter 34

"Don't you fu-freaking dare!" I growled playfully and corrected myself from saying a swear word in front of the child sitting in my lap. Jazz didn't listen to me and threw the blue shell at me. It hits me about three feet in front of the finish line and causes me to stop long enough for his character to pass me and the finish line. Jazz wins the round with five wins to one loss for him while I have two wins to eight losses for me.

Annabelle laughed and clapped her hands together to praise Jazz for winning the round. She twists her torso around to face me and pats the top of my head between my horns. "It okay, I not good games either. Daddy always beats me at games like this, I love him anyway," she reassured with her adorable five year old voice.

A smile plays my lips; I rest my chin on the top of her head and wince slightly from the usage of the muscles near my collarbone. There were two bullet holes there from the last battle that happened yesterday and it has yet to heal; the healing process is going to take about one to two weeks for all of them to heal and to me, that it's too long.

The small, cute human must have seen or felt me wince and raised her arms way over head. She gives me a backwards hug by wrapping her arms around my neck and gently squeezed in a hug type of way. "Rach is going to make it all better, he a good doc. You must have defeated the bad people for you to survive and be here," Annabelle spoke, not using proper English for her words.

Sitting backwards with my back straight and patting the small child on the head, I carefully stretch my arms way over my head. My ears catch the sound of the familiar sound of the Terror twins (mostly Sides) voices making their way towards the Auto Rec. room.

At the moment we are in the Auto Rec. room, playing Mario Kart for the fun of it. Mister Hissy Bossy Human brought his wife and daughter back to the base for the fun of it. The two wanted me to entrain the mini human while they go hang out together and have their husband and wife time. Gladly the child hadn't gotten cranky the entire time it was with me or even tried to back talk me.

My eyes turned to gaze at Blue Mystery sitting in his usual chair in the corner. "I'm going to head out for the time being and see what else will catch my attention," I announced out of nowhere and gently pushed the child off my lap. She stands up next to me and gives me puppy eyes that would match Sides. "Don't worry I'll be taking you with me, I'm kind of your escort/guardian while you're on the base." Her smile returned to her face, it must have been contagious because a soft smile grew on my lips.

"Be carefully, the ice melted from the road salt you humans put out and make it super slick out there," Jazz gave me a heads up and I nod my head to acknowledge it before making my way towards the hangar door.

Right as we pass the door the three (Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Starcatcher) get in my sights and I don't even look at them. It would give me the chance to break the barrier rebuilding itself around my emotions and self-control. My chest gave the slightest pull towards them; I made sure not to react from and continued walking away from the Auto Rec. room.

Annabelle, who is clinging to my hand in hers, waves up at them and jumped once, causing her feet to slip on said ice and almost fall backwards on the ice. Before her body could make contact with the ice, I use the grip on her hand to pull her tiny frame up and away from the slippery ground. I pick her up and rest her on my hip to stop any more accidents from happening.

By having her on my hip and using muscle that are wounded, I winced a tiny bit and shook it off as nothing. I walk to the middle of the compound and gently set down the small child on the snowy part of the ground. My tails wraps securely around her wrist to help keep her stable as we stand there watching the snow from the sky.

A tug on my tail caught my attention and I turn my gaze down at her small form next to me. "What we doing out here?" She questioned, a smirk grew on my lips. I bent down, grabbed a little bit of snow, and threw it into the air. It stills in the air, staying in the same exact spot, and I control it to swirl around us with more of the snow around us.

She gasps in amazement and reached out to touch it. I command the snow to brush up her arm, making sure it wouldn't feel the slightest cold, and create an ice crown on top of her head. She touched the crown on top of her head and turned around to look at me with a huge smile that took over her entire face. That smile told me she most definitely happy about the give on her head.

Deciding to show her more of the fun of my abilities, ice grew under our feet (my tail still making sure she didn't slip) and spread outwards from us. Once it was about twenty feet from my position in a circular shape, I forced the ice to stop spreading. Instead, I create animals from the ice in different poses around us. Next, ice grew on her bots to make skates for her to have her fun.

The talons on my feet helped me from falling on my ass and also helped me glide over the ice as if I flying through the air. I take careful steps to make sure we both don't end up on the ground; she skates slowly behind by holding on to my tail. It wasn't the greatest feeling of someone pulling your tail but if it made her happy, live through the discomfort.

We were having our fun on the ice until she was getting sleepy and rubbing her eyes, signaling she was getting tired. Slowing down to a stop and picking up the sweet child in my arms, I force the ice to disappear and leaving where the ice once was empty from any snow. Not for too long as the moderate snow fall will cover it up again.

Heading in the direction of the Med. Bay (Lennox or Sarah haven't told me were their room is or where Annabelle sleeps), I carefully hold her in arms as she dozed off from using a lot of her energy up today. As my feet carried towards the Med. Bay, I forced the snow in my path to dissipate and to make the trip much safer for the both of us.

Once making it to the Med. Bay, I fly up to my perch with the child still in my arms and use my long talons on my feet to grab a couple of blankets and two of my pillows. I quietly glide down to the ground, underneath a table, and set the kid on the blankets. I didn't like how cold it is in here and she didn't have much of a thick coat on to keep from freezing in this type of weather.

Leaving the hangar quickly and heading out towards the forest, I search every possible place for flint quickly. With the speed I was going at for searching, it didn't take long for me to find a piece of flint lying in a cave. Splitting the piece of flint into two as my wings took me in the direction the base; I create a spark with the pieces and fed it energy for it not to die on me.

Ratchet greeted me once more as I enter the Med. Bay again. I headed over to where Annabelle is lying and created a circle of fire around her. The air around her and me heated up immensely and it sufficed my worry of her freezing to death.

After dealing with her, I tell Ratchet to watch over her and exit the Med. Bay. My wings catch the air underneath them and take me above the height of the hangars. A devilish thought came to mind as my wings kept me hovering, I soar over to where the Auto Rec. room is and entering without paying attention to anyone in here except Jazz still sitting in the corner.

My feet touched down on the fabric of the arm rest where Jazz is sitting. He turns his helm in my direction and tilts it to the side in confusion. "What happened to Annabelle?" Jazz questioned.

"We skated for awhile on some ice I created until she got tired and I took her to the Med. Bay. William or Sarah haven't told me where their room is and I don't know where they are at the moment so I grabbed some of my blankets for her to use. Ratchets watching over her and she is asleep for the greater good for all of us," I explained it quickly as possible. He nodded his helm and returned to watching the twins playing Call of Duty. Starcatcher was watching the game intensely and commenting on whatever one of the twins would do here and there.

The thought stayed in my mind as I lay on my chest, attempting to get most of the weight off on legs. I lay in wait, getting ready to pounce when the opportunity arises and taking it as mine.

Finally, after awhile of waiting patiently to pounce, it happened. The Terror twins were changing the game to Mario Kart (everyone likes this game) and I interrupted them. "Is it alright if join you in Mario Kart?" I questioned. My thought didn't work as planned. Starcatcher intervened by shouting at me and standing up from her spot next to Sides.

"Shut it you fragger! You have no right to speak to these after what you did to them!" She screamed at me and made her way around the metal coffee table blocking her path. I retailed by zooming into the air, ready to attack or even kill the idiotic bot in front of me.

"Don't ever talk to me in type of tone to me again or I promise you, it won't end pretty for you," I threatened with a hiss to my words. She doesn't react and holds her ground against me. "I can talk to them whenever I want and if they don't want to talk to me, they can tell me to fuck for all I care. Don't act like you're the one here with the bit fucking tits because honey, you don't know who you're talking to."

Starcatcher doesn't like the choice of words my mouth told her and lunged at me. With me being already in the air, I was able to rocket quickly high above her and make a break for it towards the hangar door. Inside of here is way too small for me to be able to do my thing and use my smallness to defeat her easily.

All three bots shout for Starcatcher to halt her assault and attempted to stop her. She was able to get out of their reach as she chased me down and fired multiple shots to hit me out of the air. It doesn't work and we made it almost to the middle of the compound, we are closer to the back of the base.

Instead of flying away like a weakling would do, I make a Uie and head straight towards her, dodging all the fired shots. I do a flyby next to her helm; venom spits from my fangs and makes contact somewhere on her face. By the sound of it, I hit her optic since she yelled 'my optic' while holding one of her servos up to her right optic.

"I have had enough of you! I have been here only a few earth days and by the sights of you, I hated you from the start," she angrily bellowed and lunged at me once more. She was able to catch my tail; she swings around and lets me go mid-swing. With the strength of her and how fast she threw my body, there wasn't any way for me to right myself in time and not hit anything.

My body crashed into a thick concrete wall and burned with the pain running through it. That was my snapping point. My body burned with fire surrounding it, sky blue and white fire, and I didn't ask where in the world the fire had come from. I used it to my advantage as a surge of adrenaline rushed through my veins like a herd of buffalos running through the desert.

Using the speed given to from who the fuck knows and heading straight towards the idiotic bot how is going to regret doing that, I claw, spit venom, and blow fire from my mouth at her. She screeches like a banshee and tried to stop me from killing her.

Two voices called out for me to stop my assault on Starcatcher and something in my brain listened to the voices. My mind wasn't in control anymore as my heart took over and listened to the twins that I love and will protect with my life. I stopped from continuing and hovered in the air like a drone waiting for its next command.

Except my body was drained of all its energy and adrenaline and my wings couldn't hold my body up anymore. My wings slowed down to a stop and my body plummeted to the ground quickly. Before it could make contact with the snow/energon covered ground, a red servo caught me and held me close to their chest. My body was already numb but I could feel something going on with my chest, it was different from the connection yet at the same time, it was the same thing.

That's all that I could remember as my vision went black.

My mind came back to the living and I sluggishly opened my eyes was greeted by the sun shining right in my eyes. Moving my body was another challenge in itself as it was sore to no end and hurt to be moved at all. Another weird feeling was in my chest, I could easily feel the presences of two beings. They express their own feelings freely, changing my emotions with theirs.

Blocking whatever is that is having me connected to the two things; I sat up from my laying down position to see where I am. By my surroundings and knowledge of the area, I seem to be in the Med. Bay with Ratchet nowhere in sight.

Even lifting my arm made it shake tremendously and all my energy was gone like it had disappeared out of thin air. A headache was pounding inside of my head and I lifted my hand to rest against my forehead to see if I have a fever so something for my headache to be this extreme. My forehead wasn't warm or anything on the lines of it and was actually cold to the touched. _How long have I been out?_

A couple of seconds passed and the Med. Bay hangar door opens and in walks Ratchet. I attempted to speak to him but my throat was so dry, it caused a coughing fit to arise and take the small mission to announce my presences to Ratchet.

Ratchet snaps his gaze on to me and a glare is set on his face as he makes his way over to me. He kneels in front of me and points an accusing digit at me before transforming into his alt. mode. His holoform appears next to and pushes me back down on the medical bed. "You are the luckiest being in the fragging world Midnight. I should just lock you in here for your safety, you know that," he spoke up with his normal grumpiness.

Tilting my head to the side and turning my gaze to the bot next to me, I fight against his pushes and failed as my body is completely spent. I lay on the bed with confusion written all over my face. "What do mean I'm the luckiest being in the world? And how long have I been out?" I questioned with my eyebrows furrowed.

"You should have easily died from the throw Starcatcher threw you at and an entire week. You had us all worried about you waking up or not," Ratchet explained. _They were worried about me?_ Sitting up once more as laying down was weird to me; I rest my elbows on my thighs to help stay upright if he tries to push me back down which he tried to do.

"Why were you guys worried about me? And could you not, I want to stay sitting. My wings and back hurt and I want to be eye level with you," I complained while fighting against him again. He stops attempting to push me back down and stands back.

He rolls his holoform eyes and gave me a look of 'yes'. "Of course we were worried about you. You're our friend and after whatever did against Starcatcher had you passed out from mid-air. You were brain dead for the entire week until now since you woke up." He got to work on checking my vitals on the machine next to me.

"Wait, I have another question, well more statement but anyway: I think the connection is back up and running but this time I can feel them more and feel emotions coming from them, what do I do?" I questioned with fear dripping into me. I didn't want to have to go through the entire running away again and have to break it once more.

Ratchet shakes his head as he stops doing what he was messing with. "It's no longer a connection but a bond. You only embrace it. Primus wanted you to be with them and you refused it, he tried again and this time it worked. Primus, our god, chooses our sparkmates for us. Sparkmates are practically soulmates for human and you don't lose them unless they die," he explained, making sure to cover everything I don't know or understand.

After awhile, he left to go check up on Starcatcher who is in the brig for attacking me first. He leaves me to have the perfect opportunity to escape the Med. Bay, easier said than done. My muscles are entirely weak from the extreme power and energy use against Starcatcher and shook from the weight I put on them once getting off the bed Ratchet placed me on.

While limping my way to the closed hangar door, I noticed all my bullet holes were healed without any scars which is unusual. My scales scar easily from the smallest stuff like a shot from a gun to the leg. I make it to the door for humans and gaze closely at the keypad to see if the slightest difference in the numbers.

One, two, four, and seven seemed to be the most used out of the rest of the numbers. It's most likely going to be a birthday for it to be easily remembered. Wait a moment, the one was the more worn down compared to the other three numbers, giving me the hint one is used more than once.

It took a couple of tries to figure out what it was and in the end, it was 11/14/72, a birthday. Whose birthday, I don't know.

Leaving the Med. Bay quickly just in case Ratchet is coming back from checking up on Starcatcher, my escape doesn't work. Doc Bot sees me exiting the Med. Bay and calls for me to get my aft back in or he's going to weld it to the ceiling.

Not wanting my ass to be welded, I hurried back in and somehow got myself to my perch with the last of my energy used up. Sleep came back to me and I welcomed it with opened arms, not caring if there was a monster waiting for me.

 **Finished 2/11/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	35. Chapter 35

My legs couldn't hold the weight of my body any longer and collapse to the cold concrete ground of the Med. Bay. Grunting and banging my fist against the ground, I get on my knees and glanced over to Ratchet. He is watching from the sidelines, not helping in any kind of way and only telling me to continue going on.

The muscles in my entire body are still tired after a day of resting and weren't feeling the greatest even with the resting I have done. I got fed up with feeling so weak and ask Ratchet if I could move around to get the blood flowing through my muscles again. He actually agreed and thought it to be good for me to move around.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes after collapsing for the twelfth time today and I was getting frustrated with how many times my body has fallen. Ratchet sighed quickly with his gaze locked on with mine. "Get up, try again. I will tell you to stop when I believe you have done enough," Ratchet ushered and not making any movement towards me.

A small glare sets on my face as my eyes bored into his optics. "I can't, can't you see. Whatever happened during the battle caused me to weaker than an ant," I harshly said, not really meaning for it sound so harsh. He shakes his helm and orders me to continue on what he is making me do. "No, I'm done." With that, I let my body fall over to the side and allow the tears to fall down my face. I looked and felt weak for the first time in a while and there wasn't anything for me to do about it.

"You're lucky Prowl and Optimus are making their way over here or I would make you continue. Now get up and at least make it to your pile of blankets on the ground," Ratchet ordered once more and this time, I listened and rose off the concrete with my legs shaker than an earthquake.

Taking small steps to get me closer to my other little spot in the Med. Bay, I reach it in a matter of minutes but stop before going underneath the table. My eyes gaze up to where my original perch is and my wings yearned to off the ground for the time being. Making it my mission to reach the perch myself, my wings extend outwards and tremble under of their own weight; the muscles having trouble holding them up.

 _You can do this, you can do this. Do it like normal and pump your wings_. Doing what my brain is telling me to do, my wings push down in a weak attempt to get me back in the air. _You're not weak, show them that and get yourself in the air_. Once more, my wings do multiple downbeats (stronger ones this time) and actually get me lifted off the ground by a couple of feet.

It didn't last long as my wings failed me and were too feeble to hold me up for more than a minute. My body roughly hits the concrete and a grunt escapes my mouth in reaction. Frustration is boiling underneath my scales, causing my scales to change to orange, red, and black, signaling irritation and anger at the whole situation.

One thing I will say is I don't regret it. The twins are mine and mine alone; no one else's and you will face the wrong end of my venom and claws if you dare get in between me and them. I guess Primus was right for once in his life and mine; he did kind of give me a purpose to those around me and see the light of his ways, even if I didn't always agree with him. His brother, on the other hand, can go fuck off.

While lying on the floor like a failure that I am, my ears caught the sound of the familiar sound of Prowl and Optimus' pedesteps. Changing my gaze to the hangar door, my eyes watch the leader of the Autobots and his S.I.C stroll into the hangar. Both see me on the ground and ignore me, they walk over to where Ratchet is greeted them. Well, probably because they reverted to their native language and begin to talk about some stuff that I, of course, couldn't understand.

Not liking how secret they are being around me, I sighed (ingoing who is around me and my surroundings) quickly through my mouth as my nose is plugged up by some snot and attempted another try at getting into the air. My wings were sorer from the work they had just done and had trouble holding me up.

It took multiple fallings from one to five feet from the ground for me to finally stay in the air longer than five minutes. I take a risk, a very risky one, and pumped my wings to get me higher off of the ground; my wings reach an outstanding ten feet in the air. Pumping my wings to fly me towards my perch, I land carefully on my perch and literally collapse in happiness for reaching here without falling from such a high height.

Glancing over to where the three large bots are standing talking amongst each other, I seethed silently in anger from them being secretive about what they are speaking out. It must have been about me since Ratchet glanced at me twice since they have begun, Prowl and Optimus have glanced at me once each, giving me the hint they are talking about me.

If you have something to say about me and are literally speaking about it in front of me, say it out loud or don't even converse with each other unless I'm out of sight or range. It's rude in the first place and they should by now or even in their species know it's rude to talk about someone not-so-nicely behind their back.

Instead of letting the frustration get under my scales, I rest my head on my hands like a cat would do and close my eyes. Might as well catch up on some needed sleep with the time given to me, Ratchet will be busy for a while and with my situation, there was nothing for me to do at the moment. Yet, at the same time, I wished I didn't allow myself to fall under the spell.

 _Once again, for the millionth time, I was drawn in the inky blackness of the void or whatever the hell this is. But this was different in a good way. The two strings attached to my soul and the two orbs floating on both side of me are back and much more thicker, showing the connection is officially a bond in the Cybertronian sense._

 _Their emotions are flowing freely and casting an aura around both of them. With my emotions on lockdown (I was trained to keep a hold on them and make sure to not let them get your way), there wasn't an aura around me to help light up the area a little bit more._

 **That's your problem, you need to let them get a taste of what's inside** _," Primus spoke up out of thin air with his voice riveting my attention. Snapping my head up to see if he is in anywhere of my sights, nothing of the slightest blue hue appears and I growl lowly to ward him and his brother off once more. They should have learned it last time that I am stronger than both of them combined, yet here we are again._

 _My eyes rolled in their sockets (I stopped myself from laughing at the accident sexual joke he said) and set a glare in front of me, knowing he could easily see it as this is his realm after all. "I care about them yes, I will willingly say that out loud for all to hear but I will never let them see the darkness that my soul holds. If I even let them get a taste out the evilness-I understand they are in a war at the moment and have seen bad stuff-they will never want to see my face ever again."_

 _"You don't understand, you're a fucking god and can do whatever you please and think it's for the greatest but not here, not in my life. You need to stay away from me and out of my life and stop meddling in it, you don't have a place here on earth and neither does your brother who I know is listening to this conversation at this very moment." I could feel two pair of eyes/optics watching from the darkness, one being the halo brother and the other being the devilish horned brother._

 _Both of the forms of the gods of Cybertron appeared in front of me. "_ **You don't even a quarter of how much you mean to our plans to help with the recreation of our home planet. You hold the key of all of this and we will not let you go so easily. We are too close and too far deep to pull out just because one of our pawns is getting out of control** _," Unicron snarled and leaned down with his face right in mine, attempting to scare me._

 _His attempt failed and I growled lowly. "I have broken your control on me, I'm no longer 'yours' to the both of you. I will play this game as one of the controllers not as a pawn of yours. Get it through your thick skulls or I will show you not to mess with the most dangerous creature not known to mankind." They needed to learn not to mess with me or they are going to see the wrong end of my claws._

 **Az** _-," Primus started but I knew exactly what he was going to say._

 _"Don't speak that name ever again!" I snarled with a hint of fear underlining the anger flowing through my veins. "She is dead, the only one alive is Nightmare or to others Midnight." Now they knew how to get further underneath my scales if they wanted to._

 _Primus only shook his head and sighed. "_ **She's not dead; I'm looking at her right now. And you know that you just don't want her to be part of your ever growing pile of weaknesses. Stop hiding in the shadow of this character you created and show your true colors to everyone around you. Show everyone the kind and car** _-." I interrupted Unicron this time._

 _"I'm not caring or kind! I kill and have killed others just so I could see another day. I should have just one of those damn kids kill me and end this entire problem. I wouldn't have to deal with you two in the first place or any of this. I would have never met Sides-." And for some reason that made and think about him and his twin._

 _Glancing up to the two floating in front of me, an expression of realization and horror passed over my face. That was their plan, to get me close with two of their kind and see the good and kindness of their creations and help them. But my mind or heart didn't have the willpower to say no to the twins. "_ **They gave you purpose and a home, a safe place to be as you hide from your demons** _," Primus spoke my exact thoughts._

 _"You did this on purpose! You wanted me to become close and lay down my guard for them. So in return for them giving me safety, I would lay down my life for your kind as you already know I'm loyal as they come." It still didn't make sense on why they choose the child with mommy-er family problems to lead their kind to a peaceful life._

 _"You won't stop, won't you?" I questioned both of them with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I may be stronger than them but it would be nearly impossible to shake them if they won't give up on their hold on me._

 _ **We**_ **won't as we are relentless and will do everything in our power to stop this war from continuing and you little human are our key. We will save our kind if it means some of yours has to die, as a trade** _," Primus answered with the words not wanting to be heard by me._

 _Hanging my head low and not caring if the tears fall freely down my face (I'm already letting emotions go so why not throw the rest of my fucks out of the window), I gently shake my head side to side. "I guess all I can say is okay. I'll listen to your orders like a dog on a leash; if I can't escape, might as well embrace, am I right?"_

The darkness fell away from my vision and I was softly brought back to the land of the living. Sitting up and gently rubbed my eyes to get the tiredness out of them, I glance around the hangar. My eyes caught the sight of Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet finishing their conversation.

Boss Bot and Stick Up His Ass make their way over to me and stop in front of me. "Midnight, we would like to talk to you if you are feeling alright to speak with us," Optimus requested. His tone of voice held an underlining hint of secrecy and that put me off of his request, I didn't it one bit.

"I'm still sore and tired; I don't really talk at the moment, maybe later?" I questioned using a lie to get them away so I can sneak away until they get off of my back. Actually, my body felt a whole lot better without the soreness or tiredness within my muscles.

Optimus didn't sense my lie and nodded his helm. "Okay, Midnight. Hope you feel better as soon as possible." With that, he left with his S.I.C in two and I watched them until they turned left to probably head back to their offices.

Without another thought or even glance at Ratchet who is still in the Med. Bay, I head out of the window next to my perch and soar freely in the cooling air. The night was beginning to take over the somewhat warm day, giving me the advantage of being able to sneak around much easier than usual.

It wasn't long until I arrived at the large hangar door of the Terror twin's berthroom. My chest could feel the two inside of there, sitting around and doing nothing of extreme actions. I wasn't a coward as doing something in my opinion that is stupid, I raised my fist to knock on the metal door when it suddenly opened.

Sides stands in front of me with a smile adorning his face. "Midnight! Oh my Primus! You're alright. Ratchet wouldn't tell us if you were okay and didn't let us even see you after what happened. What did happen? You were covered by flames and attacked Starcatcher with such speed, it could match ours," Sides ranted while inviting me into their berthroom.

"Um well, I don't even know what that was. Never in my life has that ever happened to me and I wish for it to never happen again. I was sore complete throughout my body and could barely move my body to take a step anywhere. Anyway, I came by to see how you guys are doing and to hang out for the time being before Ratchet notices I'm gone." They let me hang out until Ratchet figured out that I'm gone and orders for me to come back, which I had to listen or it would not end well for me.

Time Skip: three days

The loud Decepticon alarm rang throughout the base and I immediately headed in the direction of the Main Hangar where everyone is rushing to get to. William is shouting out orders and gives is the normal nod of his head to say for me to leave. Without another thought, I speedily made my way towards the planes taxiing on to the runway.

Sitting on my haunches at the back of the huge plane as it was away from everyone in here, I grip on the inside side of it to make sure not to tumble from my spot right next to the ramp.

It wasn't long before the back of the plane opened and releases the human occupants inside. I quickly dive out of the plane, passing the other humans dropping out with me, and unfurling my wings to glide down to the ground.

There wasn't any time to even think up a plan as Cons appeared out of nowhere and begun to attack us, I reacted on my instincts and attacked anything with red optics, making sure not to hurt any on our side.

While battling a few drones that lead me away from the main group, I spotted a group of humans moving swiftly over to us. They held high powered guns in their grasp and my eyes caught the sight of the symbol I dreaded, this is Jasper here to claim their prize.

Taking down the last drone and hovering in the air for a second before they opened fire on me, I dodged most of the bullets while ripping my claws through one of their teammates. There wasn't any remorse for these people as I tore through them like paper.

After the battle, we all headed home with few injuries including me with a few bullet holes. I headed to the Med. Bay to sleep and rest up after using most of my energy to fight the Cons and beginning the healing process for my newly made wounds. I didn't care if Primus or Unicron took me to their realm, all I wanted was some Z's.

 **Finished 2/12/19**

 **Sorry, the end was a bit rushed but at least I finished it. It's still fucking snowing and I didn't have school on Wednesday and today, tomorrow is seeming like th same way. Help me! It won't fucking stop. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!-MidnightHowling4**


	36. Chapter 36

Ever since knowing Jasper is really working with the Cons to get to me and capture me once more, I have been afraid to leave the berthroom of the twins. Being alone in the Med. Bay, when Ratchet had to leave me or even at night when Ratchet left for his berthroom, was too much for me.

At any moment Jasper could appear out of nowhere, destroy the Autobots without a second thought just to get to me, and take me back to their base to do whatever they please as punishment. Both twins have tried on multiple occasions to attempt me in into telling in what's going for my different personality now. I will admit my actions have been way out of normal for me and have been acting with more than normal.

It wasn't much of a choice for me as since the sight of Jasper has kept me awake and my wounds healing quickly sucking up my energy. Sleep was absolutely needed for me to continue functioning properly or when another battle does happen and they need my help to defeat the enemy, I won't be able to do my job to protect the fragile humans that can only protect themselves with a gun.

Fighting it wasn't doing me any good and continuing to use up my energy at each day I don't rest. It also felt as it something was pulling me like how Unicron did when he told me some empty threats for the fun it.

Finally, after day three of fighting it, sleep grasped me tightly, not letting go, and dragged me down with it. I entered the inky darkness of the familiar realm and gladly wasn't chained up this time after their failed attempt to hold me and to control like some puppet.

 _Again with this bullshit of bringing me to the dark realm by the gods of Cybertron. What do they want with me now? I haven't done anything out of the ordinary for them to call me here._

 _Their forms appear in a flash in front of me, causing me to use my hand to block the brightness of both of their appearance. Why were they being so forward about whatever is happening?_

 _Moving my hand out of the way once the flash went away, I give them a look saying 'what is it this time?' and crossed my arms over my chest. "What's the point of this meeting or are you guys in need of some company?" I nonchalantly threw out there while keeping my gaze on them, altering between the two of them._

 _Not even a second later, Unicron 'tch' and also crossed his arms over his chassis like me while turning his gaze from to stare into the darkness that surrounds all three of us. "_ **Like we would ever like the company of a squishy human who is very disrespectful and won't listen to beings much higher than her** _," Unicron insulted like a two-year-old not liking their babysitter._

 _Unicron's brother smacked him on the chassis with the back of his servo like brothers would do. "_ **'Cron, don't** _," Primus warned (I guess all siblings have nicknames for each other, including me and my brother) before turning his gaze to me and replacing the small glare on his face to a kind smile. "_ **Excuse my brother; he doesn't have any manners on any level. But the reason for our meeting is your lack of holding up your of side our deal, not telling Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of your past** _."_

 _Rolling my eyes once more and setting a glare on the large blue and silver bot in front of me, I scoffed while gazing into the darkness and keeping my gaze off of Primus. "You never told me a date or time period of when I needed to get it done and I don't see a reason on why they 'need' to know that sensitive information. It's not like they have told me about their past so why do I have to tell mine."_

 _"And we aren't really together in the first place. All of three of us are on the fence about each other since I did go and ruin our friendship. I think it would useless to tell them something about me when they haven't told me anything about themselves." That wasn't fully true, they haze spoke little about their lives when we did go on a couple of our drives._

 _"_ **There we have it, our reasoning for you needing to tell them about your past. If you share yours, especially since you barely spoke a word about it and have told them to 'fuck off' about it, they'll know you really want to have a relationship with them** _," Unicron sassed like the bitch he is. I return my gaze up to them, this time staying on the sassy bitch named Unicron._

 _"I don't really want to have a relationship with them. In the first place, I wouldn't even know how to do relationship things with them and would be failing at every turned corner. Remember, I have only read books about it and I know that isn't really how it works. I'm literally a virgin in everything romantic and would totally fail if I dare tried. I have failed myself enough that I rather not do it again."_

 _"Would it even work between an organic and a Cybertronian? We're both different by a long shot and Ratchet is beyond shocked by our bond," I commented with my mind pondering would it work in the first place._

 _"_ **We already altered something's for all three of you to be able to have connection. All you and the twins need to do are work something's out and get a healthy relationship going. If not, I can pull some strings and not everything around will be happy and merry as it has been for the past week. Don't fail us Midnight, there will be consequences to your actions** _," Primus spoke in a calm manner, not raising his voice or letting his emotions get in the way._

 _The brightening of the yellow next to me caught my attention; both of the orbs were very dim, telling me they were recharging. But now with Sunstreaker waking from his recharge, I didn't know if he could feel or sense me in the realm and if he could, he would freak out and attack anything dangerous. He did that to poor Shawn and Kollette once and scared the living shit out of them._

 _Primus smiled softly at me and dipped his head as a farewell; it was time for me to leave and head back to the real world. His brother glared slightly playfully in my way and it surprised he could show emotions outside of anger and hatred. Nodding my head back to the both of them, I let myself to fall back into the light of the real world._

My eyes turned to gaze at the moving and awaking form of the yellow frontliner. Carefully lifting my upper body up as I'm on top of a rafter, I stretch out all my lips and receive satisfying pops in my joints. A sigh is released in content from the relief of popping my joints gave me.

A heated glare could be felt on my back and I returned my gaze on Sunstreaker. "How many times have I told you not to do that? It's disgusting how your body makes those noises," he complained quietly as not to wake up his twin. Smirking with knowledge of how to piss him off just for the fun of it, I shrug my shoulders and turned away, acting like a totally bitch.

Over the bond, I could feel his frustration literally pouring over onto my and Sides side of the bond. "Calm down honey or you're going to wake Sides up," I sweet talked him. The heated glare returned to my back but this time filled with more fire to aid in its punch.

"I don't care if he wakes up, he'll be on my side in the first place," Sunshine growled with anger dripping in his voice. I turn around as the noise of his pedesteps was heard and my eyes see him making his way towards the hangar door. Fear rushed through my mind at the thought he is going to leave me and I jump down from the rafters; about to make my way towards him while hovering in the air, I stopped myself from making myself a fool in front of.

But my voice didn't get the memo and called out to him. "Wait! Please don't leave," I nearly cried and was able to get the patheticness as low as possible. He stops in his tracks and turns around to face me. What surprised me was the slightest hint of him wanting to come over to me and sooth me, his frame and optics told me all of it.

"Why don't you want me to leave? Sides is still here," Sunstreaker tried to play it off like it was never there yet my eyes saw what they saw. He's right Sides is still here, recharging, but it makes me feel so much safer if both are in my sights or near me. I'm not being a controlling bitch; I trust them and would rather have them both near me, that's all.

Nervousness boiled softly in the pit of my stomach, I didn't want to tell him my reasoning as it shows that I'm scared. Face everything and rise or forget everything and run. It might be the death of me; the first one is what I chose. "Please don't leave, I'd-I'd rather have both of you around then just one, I'd feel safer," I explained with my famous dragon eyes out for show.

He contemplates whether to leave me or stay by the look on his face and it seems he chose the latter, that's good for me. "Fine but it's by my choice in the first place and your puppy eyes don't work on me. I didn't really need to get anything in the first place," he lied and used an excuse; I didn't press on the matter though, just in case it would give him cause to run tail and walk out the hangar door.

"D'aww, you guys are so cute," Sides speaks up out of nowhere. Twisting around in the air to face him as if he was an attacker, I bare my fangs at him but quickly realize he isn't a threat to me and lower my guard. "Whoa Night, nothing to get too riled up about. Anyway, you guys want to go for a drive or what humans call a date. To, you know, get to know each other better."

Tilting my head to the side at his sudden offer and slightly suspicious of the weirdness of his words, I glance over to Sunstreaker then returned my gaze to Sides and shrugged my shoulders. "Why not? My wings are in need of a good race against someone who can match their speed," I taunted before heading out one of their opening windows as the hangar door was closed.

My ears caught the sound of Sides calling out to from inside of their berthroom, attempting to stop me from going any further. I did stop to hover in the air and wait patiently for them to open the hangar door and catch up to me.

They exit, transformed down into their sleek alt. modes, and raced towards the only exit of the base. I followed closely behind, only being about five feet above them, making sure to keep enough distance to make a full down stroke and keeping me in the air.

After having to slowly follow them as they took their time over the potholes of the dirt road leading to the main, paved road, we all took off to the right towards Idaho with great speed. The twins didn't give a shit about the speed limit and could easily out speed any cop car at any time. It would be funny to see a copper try to keep up with them; the copper would fail without a doubt.

The both of them were forced to slow down as a tight turn came up and they would have flown off the mountain side if they didn't; which means, I had to slow down and go with the flow with them. The wind was in ears nearly the entire time and couldn't hear very well yet at the exact moment I slowed down, my ears caught the sound of a voice I wished never to hear again.

Everything in my body told me to turn tail and run but curiosity drew me in like a piece of cheese on a mouse trap enticing a mouse. Turning my direction towards the noise while making sure to keep any noise silent, I fly closer and closer until reaching where the noise emitted from and landed on the snowed ground.

A large cave stood half way in the ground in front of me with many human footprints (including Cybertronian by the looks of it) covering up my own. The cave reeked of many humans not showering for many days and something else my nose couldn't put a finger on. The cave looked slightly manmade by the looks of it and I'm guessing it is.

Over the bond, both of the twins questioned (quite loudly I might add) about my disappearing act on them. I ignored them, they weren't very happy about that, as they would distract me from doing my focusing on sneaking around and quickly took off my clothes. I hide them in a nearby fallen tree to keep them out of sight and camouflaged my scales to the background so no one could see me.

My feet made no noise as they carried me further down the creepy tunnel of doom and into a huge underground base filled with Jasper soldiers. Dread rushed through my veins at the sight in front of me and my body wouldn't move one centimeter, even if I tried my hardest. A lump formed in my throat and a thought appeared in my head, this is how it all ends. Me walking into a trap with hundreds to thousands of Jasper soldiers poorly trained to kill.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, my body unfreezes itself and makes the quietest breaks for it towards the exit. No one there even knew I was there and I took off into the air, leaving my clothes behind as I rushed back to the base. Never again in my life will I ever leave the base.

Ever since realizing there was danger around the corner, near my safe place, I have yet to leave the twins berthroom to do anything human nature, especially eat as it has been over a week since I have last eaten anything. Both of the twins have noticed the change in my demeanor and have questioned me about it a lot, attempting to figure out what happened to me that day. It was supposed to be a good, happy day but curiosity killed the cat, didn't it?

With them both annoying me every second about it, even over the bond and it was getting too much for me. Some things were spilled to them, not all of all of my past was told to them, only the main parts: about the arena and that I was forced to kill there, how my mother did this to me, and a tiny part of the experiments they performed on me and others at the main compound.

By telling them, they have been on guard and always having one around at all times. It's not like I'm complaining about them making sure to watch my back at every second, it was just getting too claustrophobic for me to handle. I went to Optimus and asked him if I could watch over the 'secret' base of Jasper.

Optimus was more than happy to send me instead one of his soldiers to fight them demons on my own. I didn't care though; it was something I'm used to, being a pawn in a game. During my entire life, I have only been a pawn, unable to control my own life even if I wanted to; I couldn't with two gods breathing down my neck.

It was fine watching over them for a couple of days, to see what they are up to. Until it was my fifth visit at the lovely base of Jasper when they must have seen me one of the times and were ready for my arrival.

My nose smelled the danger before it could get near me and I attempted to dodge the bullet, I wasn't quick enough. The Red Beryl bullet struck my wing membrane and caused a load of pain to arise from the newly made wound that would be lethal to me in the end.

Without another thought about exposing myself even more, I rushed out of the cave and into the midnight blue sky for safety. My wing was starting to feel numb three/fourths of the way to the base and kept trying to drag me down to the ground with it. I didn't let it though and forced myself to continue onward, back to the base where Ratchet can hopefully save me.

Arriving at the base and attempting to walking on my legs to get inside of the Med. Bay was a bad idea, my legs failed me and I fell to the ground. I cried for the help of Ratchet, praying he could hear me before the darkness could fully take over my vision.

Hopefully, luck was on my side as my body became numb and darkness captured my vision. Before it did, Ratchet couldn't be seen and I sent one last prayer for him to get his ass over here. I was drawn back into a place I rather not be but no gods of Cybertronian showed up to sassy me about my life decisions.

 **Finished 2/13/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	37. Chapter 37

_What's happening to me? Why does being in this realm hurt as if I was in the real world? Another huge wave erupted from my wing where the bullet of Red Beryl had pierced through and I couldn't contain the roar of agony leave my mouth while tears pour down my face. This is the worst pain in my entire existence ever to felt and it was almost too much for me to handle._

 _Wait, the pain was too much for me to handle because right as I make it the Med. Bay (Ratchet couldn't be seen), darkness filled my vision and took me here; back to the realm of the Cybertron gods who need to step off their high horse once in a while._

 _The orbs next to me caught my attention as they glowed brighter than ever before and gave off pulses of possessiveness. I finally realize their strings are wrapped around me in a failed attempt of a shield and squeezing me tightly to make sure they made their presences is known to me._

 _My wings unfurl from their position on my back and pushed away from the two weirdly acting orbs next to me. What in the hell is going on? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are acting way out of order, especially now. More strings unravel from the orbs and cling to my wings pushing them away from me. Sighing through my nose with annoyance and pressing my lips together in a thin line, I shake my head with frustration running in my veins._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the familiar shapes of the two not really wanted to be seen by me. My eyes set in a hard glare towards the two of them. "What are do- ach!" I was rudely interrupted by one of twin's string touching the area where the wound is. I turn my eyes to Sideswipe, he was the one who touched it, to yell at him but gasped at the sight of the infected area on my left wing._

 _Retracting my right wing so my hands could touch it and assess the damage, my finger ghost over what seemed to be melting infected part of my wing. The hole was about the size of a peach and the edges around it are black as if was burned; that's nearly impossible as my scales can handle lava, only for a small amount of time though._

 _Another string of yellow this time gently touched the wound, being as careful as possible to it. When he graced over it with the string, it stung like a bee and I pulled the wing out of his reach. "Stop it. Touching it hurts," I command to the yellow string making another round to prod at it again. It stops in its tracks and retracted back to its master, all of them did go back to their respectful master and left me with the thick cable connected to them._

 _Except at the next second, Sideswipes orb dimmed out of nowhere, like as if he was knocked out suddenly. His brother followed soon after, doing the same thing Sides did and dimmed in his color and stilling completely. I didn't know whether to be worried or just leave them there to have a peaceful sleep._

 _Returning my gaze to the large Cybertronians in front of me, I raised an eyebrow to express some of my confusion on why they are here. "What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupt-," I begin again but once more, no one these days have manners._

 _The twin's forms in the real world in case their orbs AKA souls and without chins to hold them back like the last time they appeared, went after the Cybertronians in front of me. I'm surrounded by idiots in this God forsaken world of ours. I facepalm myself before using the cables to pull them back, away from getting themselves chained up by Unicron and Primus._

 _A glare is set on the two idiots that I'm bonded with. "Would you guys stop it! I'm trying to have a nice conversation with your guy's gods and attacking them is not an idea in the first place. They are much stronger then you and can send you to Jupiter if they really want to," I hissed lowly but loud enough for them to hear._

 _Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm with a hint of shame appearing underneath his smile. "Sorry Night but in the first place, where in the pit are we? And the last we had just seen you, you were dying from a wound on your wing! And now you're here, wherever that is, well and fine except the hole in your wing… There's a hole in your wing!" He finally realizes the ever-growing hole in my wing._

 _Rolling my eyes and flipping him the bird (it's kind of hard with the webbing between my claws), I change my gaze back to the gods in front of me. "Sorry about them, they don't have any manners," I apologized and received a 'hey' from the both of them, "What are you guys doing here and why did I get brought back here?"_

 _Primus answered this one. "_ **You were suddenly knocked from the extreme amount of pain the bullet wound and instead of letting you drown in your night terrors; we brought you here for your safety** _." I dip my head to acknowledge his words and silently tell him my thanks._

 _"Thank you, I appreciate it. The flashbacks of my past aren't the greatest for anyone, including me and I rather not have to live through them again and again, over and over, each time I close my eyes to rest. Anyway, just know I appreciate it," I thank them with words this time. I'd rather be in this realm, talking with bots who are kind ish, than going back into my past of evilness and darkness._

 _Both of the gods nod their helms before glancing around our surroundings as multiple flashes of bright white begun. "_ **It is time for you to awaken and hopefully stay awake; if that doesn't happen, we will bring you back here. Do not die on us child or hope of our survival will diminish** _," Primus spoke with his voice firm._

 _Saluting with two of my fingers to them and glancing at the twins with a smile on my face, I allow the light to consume me and bring back to the real world._ That was a mistake though as an agonizing scream released from my mouth and my body struggled against the bindings holding me down on a bed. The energy in my body was almost depleted from it trying to heal a wound it would never be able to heal.

"Midnight! Stop fighting and calm down. Frag! Optimus, Ironhide help me hold her down. I can't give her any anesthesia because I don't know how much to give to her and I don't have any of it in the gas form," Ratchet shouts at Optimus and Ironhide to explain his reasoning.

Two sets of strong, human arms hold me down, one dealing with my upper body while the other deals with my lower half. I continued to struggle against the humans attempting to keep me still against Ratchets order for me to stop fighting. While doing the opposite of Ratchets command, another pained scream escaped my mouth while Doc Bot (he's using his holoform) cuts out a part of the membrane of my wing.

It wasn't long until he finished with the surgery and I was left on the bed with tears down my face from the pain coming from it. I refused for any pain relievers (I hate drugs, even if it would take away my pain. I would rather suffer then use drugs) and laid there on the bed looking at the hole in my wing. It wasn't as big as my mind thought, only the size of a basketball and won't take too much time to heal. Always with my wings and tail, they for some reason heal faster than the rest of my body.

While lying there, I was thinking over a wonderful plan to destroy the ones who shattered my life and took everything away from me, including my innocent brother. Rising up into a sitting position to scan my surroundings to make sure Ratchet isn't here, I jump off and take off into the air with a slight drag to my right wing.

Ignoring the weirdness in my right wing of it dragging, I head in the direction of Optimus's office. It didn't take more than a minute to reach the place I wanted to be at and I entered through the open hangar door where I was met by Ratchet and Optimus speaking to each other.

Ratchet spots me out of the corner of his optic and his metal brows furrow in my direction. "Why are you flying? Your wing isn't even close to being healed. And in the first place, what are you doing out of bed? You're on bed rest until your wing heals. Go back to the Med. Bay, now," Ratchet orders and turns his frame towards me.

"I can't, I need to talk to Optimus, alone. There are important matters to take care of and if my calculations are correct, we don't have time to mess around and argue. Jasper is very close to leaving their base and know exactly where this base is, they will destroy us," I hiss to the best of my abilities as my throat is a bit dry from the lack of water. Optimus gladly listens to me and forces his friend to leave us alone.

"Now since we are alone, I can begin. Jasper is very close to finishing a weapon to hurt us, badly. And we don't have enough men to be even close to one to one with them, we are outnumbered, terribly. But I do have a plan you might not agree with: bring my father's team here to aid us in this hopefully final battle to end both wars against each other," I offered. My request is very farfetched, even if it has a chance to have a thumbs up by Optimus.

Boss Bot thought about for a few moments before nodding his helm. "Fine, as it seems to be our only chance of survival. Bring your sire's team here and we'll discuss it than about how this is going to work," Optimus gave me the thumbs up in words and with that; I leave to bring my father to the Autobots base. He'll do everything in his power and beyond that to keep me safe.

Flying back down to Hines, Oregon was going to take more time than it did last with the condition of my right wing. It continued to drag me down to the right from the lack of the entire flap of a normal wing should do. This was going to be a long flight, especially with night making its appearance.

The flight to Zayden's compound was longer like predicted and was losing my precious time to get them back to the Autobots base. My clawed feet landed on the dusty ground of the hidden compound and glanced at the many humans looking like this is normal while the small population is freaking the hell out with their high powered guns pointed at me.

Not missing a beat, I step forward to the closest human to me. "I don't have time for any bullshit, take me to Zayden, now," I ordered and my eyes nearly glowing red to show my dominance. The poor human was scared shitless at my sudden appearance and almost fainted before leading me inside the house and up the right side stairs, taking me towards the underground base.

Soldiers moved around the top story of the compound as the human hopefully leads to where Zayden is. An overwhelming odor of many humans took over my nose and created a headache to grow. Other soldiers gave us weird looks and the eight of the fifty humans that passed us, I know them from before.

He took me to a place I recognized as his office and knocked on it to make sure he isn't being disrespectful by barging in. He receives a word of acknowledgment and is allowed to enter his office, which he gladly does. I'm face to face with my father this time and his expression from slightly annoyed changed to shock with a hint of happiness.

Zayden rushes over to me like a child getting what he always wanted and wraps his arms tightly around me. I returned the gesture quickly before pushing him gently away from me with a serious expression on my face. "There's no time for a happy welcome home party Father, lives are at stake and we need to get going before Jasper strikes. The Autobots, my friends, are in trouble and are in need of your help. I can't face Jasper on my own and will need your help," I begged with my eyes giving him the infamous dragon eyes.

He nodded his without saying anything to me and turned his gaze to look at the soldier who brought me down here. "Sound the alarm, we are leaving," Zayden ordered before grabbing my wrist and leading me to where the vehicles are. There's enough here to have everyone be able to sit in one, there's also planes and helicopters which they didn't use.

We both hopped in the back of a vehicle slightly like Breakdown with two others in the front that are going to drive us. "Take us to Colville, Washington and I will direct you to where the base is," I ordered firmly to the driver of the vehicle. He gave me an 'okay' before starting up it up and driving out of the underground compound. It was slightly impressing on how everyone reached the vehicles and got in them quickly.

The ride was quiet and quick, much to my liking and once we reached the small town of Colville, I took over. I hopped out of the back and soared into the, making to get out of sight of my father's eye so he didn't see the basketball sized hole in my right wing. Maybe it worked or maybe it didn't because he knows how serious this is at the tone of my voice and will probably speak about it once we get to the Autobot base if he did see it.

My wings took me above the speeding vehicles and kept me a little bit in front of them so they could see me and continue to follow me. We reached where the old road is and slowed down to stop in the air, I didn't know where or not Optimus alerted the guards about me bringing Aztec to the base.

Landing on the frozen over asphalt and strolling over to the leader of the long line of vehicles, I wait for him to open the door to which he gladly did. "Wait here, I need to tell the guards that you're with me," I commanded and didn't wait for an answer back as my wings took me back into the air. I soared as quickly and safely over to the first guard.

She listens to me and gives the second guard a heads up for me, giving me extra time not to waste. I flew back to where they were sitting and waved for them to follow me once.

With them following me into the base, it alerted others that were just beginning to wake up from their sleep. Optimus got word of our arrival and made his way from the back of the base to us and waited for my father to exit the vehicle.

Zayden leaves the back of it and strolls up to the leader of the Autobots like he owned the place; he does this when he wants to show off his dominance, that's where I learned it from. "I got word you are in need of our help," he started out.

"Yes, we do." Optimus nodded his helm to confirm and continued afterward, "Your rival has joined forces with ours and are building weapons to destroy us. We are way outnumbered, both by bot and human. With an alliance between us, we have an equal chance at defeating both or rivals at the same time. I believe it's called 'killing two birds with one stone'." Damn, he is good with his words.

"Great choice of words, sir. But know, I will only be doing this for my daughter. She seems to care for you guys and her friends are mine," Zayden returned, his voice holding an underlining threat that only my ears could hear, he is my father after all.

With that, Zayden leaves with Optimus to speak with him more in his office most likely with Mister Hissy Bossy human and Baldy Brownie. That leaves me with about a thousand soldiers to order around, great this is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm.

They listened to my orders and I lead them to a couple extra hangars that are empty. They parked their vehicles inside one of the extra hangars and used the other two their advantage. Everyone has their own blanket, not given by me; they took them out of nowhere to help themselves in the freezing cold weather.

Deciding to be nice to these humans that unable to provide heat for themselves, I head out into the forest to find trees small enough for me to lug back and set on fire. It would be difficult with the hole in my wing but a challenge is what I love to go against.

Snow covered a lot of the ground, making it hard for me to find any fallen smaller trees while the larger ones could be seen from my position in the air. But my searching didn't leave me empty-handed; my eyes spot a logging area with piles of trees ranging from small to huge.

There weren't as many humans as there would be in the warmer seasons, giving me a lesser chance to be seen by anyone. Diving down to the area where more of the smaller trees are and barely any humans, I lack my talons into the trunk of the tree and flapped my powerful wings to lift up the log. It works the log easily came with me, even with the hole in my wing, and allowed me to take it back to the base.

The Aztec humans were confused about what I was doing by bringing these logs (I went back a few more times to acquire more logs) to them. After bringing enough logs to them (actually, I was tired from carrying the heavy logs), I requested anyone with a lighter to bring it to me. Someone here must be a smoker and carry a lighter on them.

One stepped forward and gave me the lighter with a slight hesitation to his actions; I didn't care though and snatched it out of her hands. With one flick of the lighter, a bright flame came from it and I stole it away from the lighter. Lighting up a huge bomb fire was the fun part of this and watching ohh's and awe's coming from the humans around me.

The other bomb fire in the other hangar was lit and both hangars were producing enough heat for the humans not to freeze, even with the sun already raised. Max, Mia, and Jacob confronted me after I finished with making sure the humans are fine in where they are.

My friends and I hung out for a while until the pulling from the Twins (they are waiting for me to come to the brig, that's where they were put after they went crazy after seeing me hurt, and talk to them or let them out) got too much and I had to excuse myself from them.

Leaving to go see them in the brig, I arrive at where they want me to be and hang with them for a while so they would stop nagging at me.

 **Finished 2/14/19**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


	38. Chapter 38

"I'm sorry for not even stopping by to say hi. The draconian lifestyle is a bit busy at the moment but that's not my excuse because there isn't one," I apologized to the three ex-Cons while we are strolling to the Auto Rec. room, we are going to hang there for a little before Prowl lets the Terror twins out today.

Barry shakes his helm and brushes off the apology. "Don't worry about it, we heard and saw your fight with Starcatcher. Good job on beating the slag out of her, she needed to learn a lesson or what humans say 'get a taste of her own medicine'," Barry commented. The only one my mind remembers on being there was Jazz and the Terror twins but I was too focused on killing the bitch to notice anything else.

"You were there?" I questioned and received a nod to confirm my question, "Hmm, I must have not seen you. I was kind of more focused not getting killed by the bitch that needs to learn a great lesson not to mess with the most dangerous creature in the world. If it wasn't for the twins, I would have ripped her bolt from bolt to make sure to get my point across." A hiss was added to my words to express my anger towards the femme bot that isn't here.

All three laughed at my choice and words like it was cute but I pushed it off as they haven't seen me in battle yet. The day is soon to come and everything that I love will be protected by me, I will kill and destroy everything and everyone who dares gets in my way. "The ending battle is soon to come; you better pay close attention to how I kill because I might challenge one of you to a spar when we win."

"Midnight, don get too cocky. Your rivals and ours are very dangerous and you know this or you would have demolished them way back when you had the chance," Breaky spoke up with truth in his words. Jasper is a strong team and has the necessary supplies to easily kill me if they wanted but they do like to play with their toys, which I'm one of those toys.

Rolling my eyes and flicking the side of Barry's head (I'm sitting on his shoulder for the fun of it), I let a small smile play lips. "I'm not cocky, maybe I like to play with my toys and Jasper are those toys that I like to play with. Just be quiet or I'll shut that mouth of yours with ice. You know ice is bad for the gears," I teased with my smile turning into a smirk.

That shuts Breaky up quickly and he didn't open his mouth until we got to the Auto Rec. room. "Wow, this is where most your human tax dollars are going." Does breakdown know about human tax dollars? Does he study humans? That would be a little weird because humans are weird and why would you want to study their strangeness?

It would be rude to trash on him about his studies as I let him do what he does. The three sat down on the couches given to them; Knocky and Breaky sat on the loveseat while Barry sat on the chair Jazz usually snuggles in. My wings unfurl and stretch out as a slight feeling of soreness could be felt.

The hole in my wing wasn't nearly as big as it was when Ratchet did his surgery; it was about the size of an oversized grape by now and was healing nicely without any problems. Though while stretching them out, Knocky must have seen it and pointed it out for everyone else to see. "Midnight, what happened to your wing?"

Shrugging my shoulders to show it was nothing other than a hole, I furl my wings back in to remove the evidence from plain view. "Nothing much, just happened during a scuffle with a human," I lied (I learned it from a special someone) smoother than the top of a frozen lake before jumping down on the armrest of the chair.

All three pair of optics turned to me with all holding suspicion in their optics. I guess the top of the top of a frozen lake isn't smooth as my mind thought as Barry scoped me off the armrest and held me carefully in servo; he uses his other to pull out my right wing and looks over the small hole in it. "You're an amazing liar if no one is really suspecting it but we know you to lie if you don't want us to know about an injury," Barry commented. It true though, I rather suffer in silence than let everyone know in the area that I'm injured.

"Just be quiet, it's nothing you really need to know about or worry yourself over. Now, could you please let go of my wing and set me down on the armrest once more before you'd rudely picked me up?" I requested and he doesn't do what I asked. "Darling, please. It's nothing to worry yourself over." Using sweetness on him still didn't work on him and he gave me an annoyed expression.

"If I knew your real name, I would say it menacing to get the truth out and saying Midnight menacing isn't all that scary. Anyway, if it is nothing as you say, then why don't you tell us and we can get it over with and get on playing a game," Knockout spoke up from his spot next to Breakdown. Why do people/bots have to be so stubborn?

In the end, they kept pushing to know what happened to me and I finally gave in. They wanted to tear (I'm slightly surprised at them being protective over me. At least it wasn't as bad as the twins on a good day) apart Jasper for hurting me and I had to calm them down (more like distract them with a game).

They, Knocky and Barry as it's a two person game, classically played the game 'Need for Speed' and raced each other in their own style of cars, using their real-life colors in the game. The two of them played around when I could feel the twins growing nearer and nearer, quickly might I add. It worried me, thinking either they were let go from the brig or the bond is acting up. Hopefully, it was the latter but you know luck isn't on my side.

Springing up and using my wings to heighten my body into the air, it was in time to as the twins appeared in the door frame of the hangar. Both glared (it was terrifying to me and that says a lot) at the three ex-Cons around and automatically rushed forward to defend what is theirs.

Instead of letting them hurt my newly made friends, I froze their pedes to the floor so they couldn't move any closer. "Could you guys not? And before you give me any bullshit about you protecting me from the 'enemy', these bots are my friends and will continue to be my friends no matter what you say or do, got it?" I growled, acting like the boss that I am. They cannot and will not control my life, that is a big no-no and I believe they finally got the message.

Sides hangs his head lowly in shame while his brother only got rid of the scowl on his face; improvement. "Okay, good. Now that is settled and you won't be bothering these bots, I will release under one condition: you will never hurt these bots mentally or physically and that goes for both sides. I'm picking one over the other and I'm trying my best to be equal," I offered. The twins agreed to my conditions and were let go as said.

"I will hang with you for a while since you guys were put in the brig," I commented and turned to the ex-Cons to my right and behind me, "I'll see you guys around and don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Knocky gives me the famous bird and the other two roll their optics at my antics.

My claws make a small clicking noise as they touched down on Sides' shoulder and I sit on my haunches to steady myself on his moving frame. The red frontliner doesn't say a word to me for maybe scratching his paint; his twin would most likely ordered me to fix it, which wouldn't have worked in the first as I don't know the proper way to repaint a car or even buff.

They take me back to their room for the time being. Sunstreaker gets back on working on a drawing that I have to see while Sides take me over to his berth and lays down with me still on his shoulder. He whips out a datapad out from underneath a huge blanket to fit his large frame and glances at me with a hopeful look on his face. "Want me to read some stories to you?" he questioned. This might be a way for him to get me to forgive, which I do; remember he is too adorable to stay mad at for long periods of time.

There wasn't really much for me to do except sleep and I'm tired enough to fall asleep for a couple of hours. "Sure, got nothing else to do," I agreed and began to read me stories of his datapad. The first one was a 'once upon a time' type of story, the second was a mystery, and the third was a horror and sure it was actually a scary one. It was written by Stephen King I believe and damn, he sure writes great stories for horror.

It was later in the day when a small knock sounded on the door, giving me the impression it is a human. Sides gets off his berth, goes over to the hangar door, and opens it. My impression was on the spot as it was a human and surprising enough it was my father. He glances at me to make sure my well being is fine before changing his gaze to the large, red bot in front of him.

"Sideswipe, is it?" Zayden questions and receives a nod to confirm his question. "Hello there, I'm Zayden, A-I mean Midnight's father. I have heard from a source that you are in a relationship with my daughter also with your twin Sunstreaker. I do not have a problem with her being in a relationship with two people, it's her choice but I would like to talk to the both of you, alone."

Surprise and horror washed over my face at his words reaching my ears. He knows I'm in a relationship and wants to talk to them alone when I'm not there to protect them from my father's wrath. He's worse than Ratchet on a bad day and will kill everything that opposes him and his daughter being together. He already lost Mother a long time ago and lost my brother to the darkness of my mother, he doesn't want to lose me too and I understand that.

"Midnight, please leave and do not stick by the hangar," Zayden requested with his voice firm, not leaving me to argue. Glancing at the two quickly before heading out of the open hangar door, I knew to listen to my father so my wings took me to the main hangar. What also surprised me was Zayden called me Midnight (he almost messed up by calling me by my real name) and must have heard it from talking with the people of N.E.S.T. Might as well see if I can gain any information about what's going on.

Mister Hissy Bossy Human with his right-hand man next to him are speaking with Jacob about somethings of Jasper. Mia is standing next to Jacob as his right-hand woman and spots me hovering in the air. "Midnight, if you don't get your ass over here, I will drag you by your tail over here," Mia shouted and interrupted the speech Jacob was giving.

It would be the dumbest idea in the world not to listen to her, she's scarier when she wants something and won't stop until she has it. Listening to the scary human that is my friend, I land on the catwalk that they are on and Mia immediately wraps her arms tightly around me. "Hi! Friend!" she greeted happily and continued to hug me until Jacob literally had to pull her off of me.

Major Lancaster scowled at me with a hint of playfulness underneath it. "All I need to say is what the fuck? You come back after three years of you being missing then say you have to leave which you did, your father was not happy about that. Then you come back once more, asking for our help and take us where there are giant alien robots." He gave a 'WTF' expression and crossed his arms over his chest. Mia follows after him, she has a crush on him (well she did when I was with her for that one year and she still acts like she does), and also crosses her arms over her chest.

Shamely turning my gaze to look at the ground and using my claws to itch the invisible itch on my neck, I shrug my shoulders like it was nothing; that didn't set with him so well. "Anyway, before you blow another three gaskets, I already told you guys my reasoning for leaving. But you guys are going to make a big deal about it so I'm just going to shut my mouth and sit here like a Barbie doll," I sassed like a bitch and sat on the guard rail of the catwalk.

Mia rolled her eyes at me and pushed me in a playful manner, which was not a good idea as I'm sitting on a thin piece of metal. My body falls back and off the guard rail but with my quick reflexes, my tail wraps around the railing and keeps from falling to a painful healing process. I hang there for a few moments to catch my breath and glare at Mia leaning over to see me hanging upside down.

Doing an air sit up and grasping the railing to make another fall doesn't happen again, I flick the brunette haired girl in the forehead for doing something stupid. "You are so lucky I have quick reflexes or the battle that is soon to come would have been slightly harder." She nods with her eyes wide open from the shock still running through her veins.

"Are you okay though? At least you caught yourself," Jacob spoke with authority running in his voice. Nodding my head and sending a small glare towards Mia, I sat back on top of the railing after the danger was over and secured myself with my tail.

Major Lancaster and Sergeant Major Valdez (Mia) continued to talk with the two annoying humans, well Epps isn't that bad. When I tried to leave since they didn't invite me into the conversation, Mia grabbed me by the horn and held me there to tell me to stay.

Finally, they finished with their talking (mostly talking about the arrangements of the Aztec soldiers staying here) and Mia said she wanted me to stay and listen to what they were saying. Three seconds into their talking, I tuned my ears out and was not listening to even a quarter of what they were talking about.

We split ways after the whole thing and I took off in the air, hopefully, something can grab my attention until Jasper decides to attack. An idea came to mind and even though they spotted me, I can camp out on the outside of the base and watch for any movement; they are very close to being ready for the hopefully final battle against good and bad.

Pumping my wings to take me closer to the base and soaring right above the tallest of trees, my eyes spot where the base is off in the distance. I stop about a football field away just to be safe and strip the clothes off of my body so my scales to camouflage better and keep me hidden from human eyes.

My feet made no noise as they carried my body swiftly through the forest, closer to my objective. I reached the base quickly, taking a hidey spot behind a fallen tree with a clear sight of the cave and covered up all my tracks up with new snow. It looked slightly off and if you were looking really at them, you would be able to figure out that someone is here.

A couple of hours have passed waiting here, sitting on my haunches was not a good idea as the muscle began to get tight. That wasn't part of my attention as the noise of multiple vehicles making their way up the hill out of the cave took my attention. Sitting still as not to draw any attention to me, my eyes watched about one hundred and thirty bulky vehicles exited the cave and heading straight towards the direction of the base. They were making their move now.

Taking off into the air and pumping my wings as fast as possible (I was probably going faster than my fastest speed) to make it to the base before the vehicles, I reach it in an outstanding thirty seconds. I rush to where the main hangar is to alert Lennox or the highest ranking officer nearby to sound the alarm.

William and Zayden are staying on the catwalk, having a conversation between each other and spot my erratic actions. Without missing a beat, I shouted at the top of my lungs this: "sound the alarm, Jasper is coming!" before heading away from the Main Hangar towards the twin's berthroom. They could feel the dread and anxiety literally pouring from my side of the bond and were trying to speak to me over the bond. My mind paid no attention to the voices and only wanted to see them safe and sound before the battle starts.

An alarm goes off and soldiers are pouring out of all the hangars, grabbing their weapons to ready themselves for the battle about to start. By the looks of it, we were about matched with them with a few less than them but with me; I would make up for those humans missing.

The twins and I met each other halfway and assessed each other on the spot. Nothing seemed to be wrong and we headed towards the middle of the base where all the soldiers of both N.E.S.T and Aztec working together as one. Hopefully, we can defeat the enemy and making it out of alive while slightly saving the world at the same time. Wouldn't that be fun to tell the grandchildren that we were part of saving the world with the help and great-grandpa?

The black suits of Jasper appeared through the silver cyclone fencing while the Decepticons could easily be seen from how tall they are. The Cons cut down the fence for their human companions to get through while we waited patiently for them to attack first.

 **Negotiate with Megatron to stop all of this**. Primus' voice filtered into my mind and gladly it didn't scare like it uses to. _That would be stupid in the first place and slightly a suicidal move in the first place. He is probably armed with Red Beryl and one shot close to my heart, that would be the end of your precious pawn_. **Just do it and get over with, at least you can say you tried**. This time it was Unicron who decided to make an appearance.

Rolling my eyes with a hiss leaving my mouth, I stay back and keep my lips shut, not obeying what my masters say. And just like clockwork, the battle begins.

Jasper soldiers shot their AK's and AR's at all of us while the Cons go against the Bots as they are their size. I go after the smaller prey first and the pawns of this chess board first, they could become handy later if not dealt with first.

My claws rip and tear through the flash of humans, spilling their blood on the snow below us. I control the ice to create walls so the humans on my team have protection against the sharpshooters of Jasper and used said ice to pierce the hearts of the humans, quickly killing them. This happened multiple times until someone caught my attention.

"AZAR! Honey, get over here~," Rue, my mother, sung while using my real name. Rage took over my mind and the outside of my vision, red was beginning to slowly fill my vision. I hated my mother from the bottom of my heart and wanted nothing to kill her painfully slow and watch the light fade from her eyes. She earns that much for doing what she has done to me for years.

Snapping my gaze towards the noise, my eyes spot the cold, dead eyes of the never caring mother that she always is. A honeyed, sadistic smile is placed on her lips while she held a pistol that caused my danger sensors to buzz highly with energy; there's Red Beryl in that gun. But my mind didn't take that into consideration as I sprinted towards her and made it to her in less than five seconds.

My body stood ten feet away from her to be safe and glared with the rage boiling under my scales, ready to move and kill her once for all. Something made the smallest noise behind me; I wasn't quick enough to catch it as an electric prod connected with my back, in between my wings. The prod shocked me with at least five thousand volts and takes me down to the ground as he continues to hold me on the ground.

Finally getting enough of the damn shocking, I unsteadily stand up and rip the prod out of Cyrus's hands. He stands there for a moment in shock before throwing a hook at me with his fist, I caught it in my hand and use my superhuman strength to twist it with ease. I force him on his knees, bowing before the real queen, and snap the bones in his lower forearm.

Next moment, a sharp, nearly numb, feeling pierced my chest, very close to my heart. My hand lets go of the broken arm of Cyrus and my legs failed to hold me up. My body crashes on its side with my head roughly hitting the concrete below us as blood pours from the new wound.

Death was on its way to pick me up once for all and there was nothing anyone could do about it. With the last of my energy almost completely gone, I contact the loves of my life for the last time through the bond. 'I-I-I'm so-rry, I-I lo…' My heart stopped beating and my last breath left my lips.

Third POV

Everyone heard the loud sound of the gun piercing the draconian, yet no one paid any attention to it with the battle continuing around them. They heard the bellow from the Terror twins though and fear ran through both sides of the team as blue turned red.

It was a massacre as the Terror twins lived up to their name and killed everything Jasper or Con in their way. The enemy ran with their tail between their legs away from the battlefield that destroyed the base in Colville; it wouldn't matter in the first place, they would be forced to move.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kneeled next to their dead sparkmate and only hung their heads. There wasn't anything they could do to revive her, Red Beryl already made it to her heart and literally turned it into ash; Red Beryl was her anti-acid.

Without saying a word to each other or anyone else, Sunstreaker picked up Azar and brought her over to where the group or what's left of it. Zayden saw her in the servos of Sunstreaker and completely lost it; it was his daughter, you would do the same if it was you.

He swung the nearest thing to him, which was Jacob, and his fist was caught by his Major. Both Mia and Jacob took him down to the ground police style and held him there as Zayden struggled against his two trust friends/family.

No one had the nerve to say a word for Zayden to stop or even act his age and grieved with him.

The Autobots also lost faithful family members, including the ex-Cons; Hound, Mudflap, Skidz, Roadbasher, Starcatcher, Breakdown, and Bluestreak were sadly lost in this battle. They all knew it wasn't over until both Jasper and the Cons were dead.

.

.

.

"Daddy? Where is Midnight? I have a present for her."

 **Finished 2/17/19**

 **Fucking hell, this made me cry while writing this. But I needed to teach everyone that not every story ends in fluffy unicorns and rainbows. Anyway, there might be a second book coming out, there might not be, sleep in fear my readers. Hope you enjoyed the book!**

 **Let the wolf howl!  
-MidnightHowling4**


End file.
